


Кольцо Куа’Дара

by Miriamel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Necromancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллюстратор: Ma_ria</p><p>Бета: команда Биар, Букан </p><p>Действие включает несколько побочных квестов, выполняемых на Солстхейме. Кроме того, в тексте упоминаются главная сюжетная линия Морровинда, Трибунал, Бладмун, Гильдия магов. Туманные намеки на главную сюжетную линию Обливиона, один побочный квест Обливиона и события, упоминавшиеся в «Адском городе».</p><p>Задействованы локации: Вивек, Хуул, половина Солстхейма, Балмора, Сейда Нин, Суран.</p><p>Весь курсив – цитирование игровых текстов.</p><p>Даб-кон, сексуальные отношения между расами, в том числе зверорасами; ОЖП и ОМП, новые локации, книги, артефакт-имба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Впервые они встретили ее в пещере, затерявшейся среди ферм и плантаций района Аскадианских островов.

Впрочем, слово «встретили» не вполне уместно.

Она выглянула из-за угла, держа наготове лук и остатки запаса серебряных стрел. Один взгляд на трех рабов за деревянной перегородкой — и оружие убрано. Она без сил опустилась на пол и уснула.

Рабы подобрались ближе, рассматривая израненную босмершу в небрежно подобранной легкой броне: стеклянные поножи с сапогами и кираса соседствовали с дурацким желтым колпаком, нетчевыми наручами и правым наплечником. Левый был из темного меха.

— Проспит не меньше трех часов, — решила Лучик-Лунного-Света и вернулась на любимый булыжник в углу.

И точно, спустя три часа посвежевшая босмерша вскочила на ноги и принялась оглядываться.

— Мутсера?

— Впечатляет! Тебе идет эта одежда.

— Новый запах, кто бы это мог быть?

Но взгляд босмерши не задержался на рабах, внимания удостоилась только перегородка, отделявшая их загон от остальной части пещеры. Босмерша подергала дверь. Убедилась, что та заперта, заглянула в щель и, не обнаружив ничего ценного, стала разбираться с вещами надсмотрщика. Присев на скамью, она покрутила в руках клещи, повозилась со своим луком, истрепанным в бою, но только испортила кузнечный инструмент. Тогда она занялась сундуками: вынула отмычку и, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, поковырялась поочередно в каждом замке, а затем, отперев их, полезла внутрь. Переливающуюся мантию надела сразу, ссыпала золото в мешочек на поясе, кинжал отбросила в сторону, а над серебряной булавой призадумалась. Лучница наверняка не сумела бы как следует с ней обращаться, но кто же выбросит серебряную булаву? Приняв решение, она убрала ее к остальному скарбу и повернулась к выходу, но под тяжестью добычи не смогла даже сдвинуться с места. Пришлось ей зарыться в заплечный мешок и выбросить всё тяжёлое и не слишком нужное. Несколько книг хлопнулись рядом с кинжалом, и босмерша скрылась.

— Каджит благодарен благородному босмеру за освобождение, — оскалился Куа’Дар, когда шаги затихли. — В нашем жестоком мире приятно встретить неравнодушного.

— Кажется, я смогу дотянуться до кинжала, — сказала Элдин, не отводя взгляда от соблазнительно блестевшего лезвия.

— Захвати книги.

— Если сумею.

Элдин пришлось снять рубаху, чтобы рукава не цеплялись за доски. Только тогда, сжав зубы и не обращая внимания на впившиеся под мышку занозы, она сумела стиснуть холодное лезвие, которым и подцепила три потрепанных тома.

— Если б эта босмерша не извела клещи, я бы починила. Я немного умею… — с досадой выдохнула Элдин, увидев, что кинжал находится в далеко не идеальном состоянии.

Каджит лениво перебирал книги:

— И стоило ради этого… — он смолк, добравшись до нижней, самой тонкой. — «Похотливая аргонианская-де-ева».

— Да ты шутишь! — Элдин оторвалась на миг от кинжала. Аргони уставилась на них немигающим взглядом.

— Куа’Дар сам не верит и считает, что это слишком забавно, чтобы быть правдой. Хмрр… Сочинение Кассиуса Курио, Советника Дома Хлаалу. Возможно, Дом Хлаалу не так плох, как остальные. Итак, если Элдин будет настолько любезна, что зачитает реплики… хмрр… Вертихвостки…

Элдин была счастлива оказаться любезной и на пару с Куа’Даром выразительно исполнила акт четвёртый, сцену третью.

_В е р т и х в о с т к а: Разумеется, нет, добрый сэр! Я здесь только для того, чтобы убрать ваши комнаты._

_К р а н т и у с   К о л т о: И это все, ради чего ты пришла, малышка? Мои комнаты?_

__

__

_В е р т и х в о с т к а: Я в толк не возьму, на что вы намекаете, хозяин. Я всего лишь бедная аргонианская девушка._

__

__

_К р а н т и у с   К о л т о: Ну конечно же, моя пышечка. И очень хорошенькая. Такие сильные ноги и округлые бедра._

__

__

_В е р т и х в о с т к а: Вы смущаете меня, сэр!_

__

__

_К р а н т и у с   К о л т о: Не бойся. Со мной ты в безопасности._

__

__

_В е р т и х в о с т к а: Мне надо закончить уборку, сэр. Хозяйка мне голову оторвет, если я не закончу все вовремя!_

__

__

_К р а н т и у с   К о л т о: Уборку, да? У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Вот, отполируй мое копье._

__

__

_В е р т и х в о с т к а: Но оно такое большое! Это может занять у меня всю ночь!_

__

__

_К р а н т и у с   К о л т о: У нас с тобой полно времени, моя милая. Полно времени._

__

__

— Милая Лучик, как трогательно называет ее Элдин, не нужно шипеть так сердито. Каджит уверен, что ее горло способно издавать более привлекательные звуки.

— Твое горло тоже сменило песню. Послушайте только, — фыркнула Элдин. — Будь осторожна, Лучик, шрамы не научили его сдержанности. Только взгляни, как дергается кончик его хвоста. Прежде я такой реакции не замечала.

— Не буду поворачиваться к нему спиной. Вдруг его копье окажется вовсе не таким большим и для его полировки не понадобится целая ночь? Тогда всем нам не избежать разочарования.

— Кроме меня. Люблю, знаете ли, смотреть на чужое унижение.

Элдин подняла взгляд на Куа’Дара и решила впредь помалкивать — каджит сидел на пятках, упершись руками в пол, подобравшись, со встопорщенными усами. Его взгляд прожигал аргони, а хвост хлестал по бокам. Лучик гипнотизировала его глазами цвета сырого яичного белка. По малоподвижному лицу невозможно было прочитать мысли, а единственной заметной реакцией на происходящее стало торопливое движение, которым она спрятала за спину хвост.

— «У нас с тобой полно времени, моя милая. Полно времени».

— Правильно, не нужно обращать на меня внимания. Я тут пока… эм… почитаю.

— Попробуй «Неуловимого Джо», — не отводя взгляда от Куа’Дара, посоветовала Лучик. — Мне кажется, тебе небесполезно будет больше узнать о бездоспешном бое.

— Как и всем нам…

Бездоспешный бой Элдин мало интересовал. Прежде ей пару раз выпадала возможность потренироваться, но она всегда предпочитала заняться чем-нибудь другим. Мысль о том, чтобы вступить в схватку, не прикрывшись ничем, кроме одного-двух слоев ткани, казалась противоестественной. Жаль, босмерша не выбросила что-нибудь их своих чудесных легоньких доспехов. Данмеру они прекрасно бы подошли.

Куа’Дар безобразно мяукал, аргони же больше молчала, только изредка с ее стороны доносилось злобное шипение и звуки ударов. Поджав губы, Элдин обернулась и заметила, как каджит прихватил зубами чешуйчатую кожу на загривке, а Лучик извернулась и двинула ему локтем в бок. Под такой аккомпанемент первая страница далась тяжело, однако дальше последовала серия иллюстраций, и дело двинулось живее. На восьми литографиях изображались последовательные стадии избегания удара колющим оружием. Джо оказался мером в набедренной повязке — ноги, руки и торс автор посчитал нужным оставить открытыми для лучшей демонстрации позы. Подписи подробно разъясняли положение ног и тонкости управления центром тяжести. Противник, орк в стальной броне, пытался пронзить его копьем, но ловкач Джо последовательно избегал ударов в различные части тела. На последнем изображении орку все же удалось достичь цели — Джо лежал пригвожденным к земле, древко торчало прямо из пупка.

«Что ж, если следующий посетитель придет с копьем, сегодняшний урок мне пригодится».

Элдин встала, потянулась и обнаружила, что Лучик с Куа’Даром спят рядышком, переплетя хвосты.

— Как трогательно, — буркнула она под нос и привалилась к теплому каджиту с другой стороны.

Сознание больше не было занято ни игривыми шутками, ни обучением, и мрачные, но неизбежные размышления о будущем всецело завладели Элдин.

В последний раз рабов проведывали прошлым утром. Убедились, что мешок с крысьим мясом едва почат, что еще осталось немного риса, что из параши не вытекает, бочонок с водой не протух, а запаса факелов хватит на пару недель, если расходовать их экономно. Они были крайне ленивы, эти надсмотрщики, и устроились так, чтобы пореже ухаживать за пленниками.

…Когда Элдин попала к мастеру Телванни, Куа’Дар и Лучик давно уже коротали дни в этой пещере. Такту их не обучали, поэтому пространные и страстные призывы, обращенные к надсмотрщикам, помимо издевательств Телванни, сопровождались ещё и тихим смехом за спиной.

— Свяжитесь с моими родственниками! Они в Хууле, они меня обязательно выкупят, достанут любые деньги! А если не хотите идти так далеко — найдите любого данмера! Мы никогда не оставим сородича в беде, — молила Элдин, но стражники не обращали на нее внимания. Единственная реакция на ее слова исходила от двух других рабов. Аргони напоминала, что пленившие Элдин Телванни тоже являлись данмерами, а каджит объяснял, что хоть такая жизнь и не пристала красивой эльфийке, однако и к ней можно привыкнуть. Он и сам далеко не всегда… (в этом месте он многозначительно закатывал глаза, намекая на что-то, и не обижался, когда расспросов не следовало).

Элдин не трогали, поскольку пока не доверяли ее уравновешенности и послушанию, а каджита с аргони временами забирали из клетки, иногда на несколько дней, и возвращали усталыми, потрепанными, но куда более сытыми, чем обычно.

— Свежайший хлеб с материка, немного батата и запеченные яйца. Можно съесть, сколько захочешь и сколько успеешь, — хвастался Куа’Дар.

— И сиродииловый бренди. От тебя до сих пор им несет, — вставляла аргони.

— И не жалко мастеру тратить на рабов деликатесы?

— Ему не нравится запах пищи бедняков. Думаю, он сам выслужился из низов и не хочет напоминаний о прошлом, — объясняла Лучик. Ей, да и остальным тоже, нравилась идея о выслуживании из низов.

Шли месяцы, и Элдин все больше убеждалась в том, что родители считают ее мертвой. Она ждала, пусть без особой надежды, какого-нибудь случайного гостя, который забрел бы в их закуток. С ним можно было бы поговорить и направить к родителям. Пообещать, что они щедро вознаградят гонца, доставившего вести о дочери.

Первый же гость принес не надежду, а голодную смерть.

— Она перебила всех, можете не сомневаться. Мастера, стражников, прислугу, — решила Лучик. — Если в пещеру не заглянет еще один случайный путник, мы умрем от голода и жажды.

— Аргони следует помолчать, — велел Куа’Дар.

— Если я буду молчать, наша смерть не станет менее медленной и мучительной.

— Да, но ожидание ее можно усугубить, а можно скрасить, — расплылся каджит в похотливой ухмылке.

После визита босмерши Куа’Дар словно сорвался с цепи. Его утробное мяуканье эхом разносилось по каменным ходам и сердило Элдин, но та молчала — пусть их будет слышно, это хоть немного повысит шансы, что кто-то доберется до этого места. А пока они предавались страсти, Элдин пыталась поджечь деревянную ограду, отделявшую их от остальной части пещеры. Ограда, по-видимому, заколдованная, не горела, но надежда, что со временем чары рассеются, не хотела умирать.

Когда мешок с крысиным мясом опустел на три четверти, Элдин сократила выдаваемые порции. Тогда же они впервые поссорились — Куа’Дар не желал урезать рацион.

«Ему не требовалось бы столько пищи, веди он себя менее активно. Совсем не надеется отсюда выбраться или может не думать о голодной смерти только в том случае, если распорядок остается прежним?»

Элдин сидела, прислонясь к деревянному заграждению, и лениво наблюдала за собратьями по заключению. Искала изменения в их повадках и не находила. Куа’Дар задремал посреди закутка, Лучик подошла к бочонку наполнить чашку. Теперь за водой приходилось наклоняться, погружая руку до подмышки, но она не изменила своей привычке и все так же поиграла водой в чашке, прежде чем ее осушить. Крутила, наблюдая маленький водоворот, долгие минуты пялилась в мутную воду, а затем резким движением опрокинула в глотку. Ей захотелось попить еще, и она потянулась за следующей порцией. Когда Лучик наклонилась во второй раз, Элдин заметила, как у основания её шеи мелькнуло что-то красное. А на воротнике чернели какие-то пятна. Что это?

Утолив жажду, Лучик вытянулась на животе рядом с Куа’Даром. Тот, сонный, приобнял ее одной рукой, положил голову на плечо. Сморщил нос, принюхиваясь, приоткрыл желтый глаз и пробормотал:

— Бедная аргони…

Затем стал бережно вылизывать ранки. В приоткрытой пасти виднелись белые острые зубы, и Элдин поморщилась такому зрелищу.

Идиллия продолжалась недолго. Со стороны влюбленных только начало доноситься мурлыканье, как в коридоре зазвучали шаги. Кто-то бежал ровно, уверенно, не таясь и не сворачивая, прямиком к рабам.

Из-за поворота показалась та же босмерша, на этот раз без оружия в руках, но в полном комплекте стеклянных доспехов. Как и прежде, она не стала тратить время на разговоры, а вместо этого вынула связку отмычек и принялась возиться с замком. В этом деле она явно была большим мастером, чем в починке оружия — первая же попытка оказалась успешной. Закончив, она распахнула дверь, порылась в заплечном мешке и вытащила ключ. Сердце у Элдин забилось чаще.

Влюбленные, успевшие вскочить на ноги, находились к босмерше ближе. Она потянулась к Куа’Дару, и спустя мгновение наруч полетел на землю.

— Что ты знаешь о Двух Лампах?

Каджит замурлыкал, но произнес:

— Извините. Это секретная информация.

— Ах да, пятнадцать же… — она щелкнула ключом еще раз и обратилась к Лучик с тем же вопросом.

— Они освещают путь к свободе.

Босмерша сделала запись в походном дневнике — книжечке, висевшей на поясе рядом с кошельком. Захлопнув ее, она закинула ключ обратно в мешок и стала шарить в его недрах. Несколько раз она вытаскивала свиток, но, прочитав название, убеждалась, что вынула не то, и возобновляла поиски.

Элдин наблюдала за ней, не в силах шевельнуться. Босмерша совершенно очевидным образом освободила остальных и не собиралась освобождать ее. При осознании этого факта сердце заныло от досады, злости и обиды. Сядь Элдин на пороге, она уже избавилась бы от рабского наруча.

Только спустя долгие, как ей показалось, несколько секунд она наконец отошла отоцепенения, встала и сделала шаг к босмерше. Подавила зарождающуюся ненависть и заговорила по возможности угодливо:

— В вас видно опытную путешественницу. Возможно, в своих странствиях вы окажетесь неподалеку от Хуула. Там живут мои родители, не передадите ли вы им весточку? Они думают, что я мертва, и убиты горем. Если вы расскажете, где меня найти, они щедро вас отблагодарят.

— …снова божественное вмешательство, так где же… — бормотала под нос босмерша.

— Кажется, с вами разговаривают, — подала голос Лучик.

В следующий момент Элдин моргнула. Без сомнений. Потому что иначе никак нельзя было объяснить, почему каджит, только что стоявший со скрещенными на груди руками, вдруг оказался позади босмерши с приставленным точно ей под подбородок кинжалом:

— Босмеру следует освободить всех рабов. Это будет мудрым поступком, выгодным всем сторонам.

Та молча дернулась, едва не повалив и себя, и каджита, однако алая ниточка, перечеркнувшая шею, положила конец попыткам вырваться.

— Хорошо. Я достану ключ и освобожу вот эту, — она махнула рукой в сторону Элдин. — Идет?

— Вполне, — пленница шагнула вперед и протянула руку.

Рубашка под наручем безнадежно замялась и пропотела. Одернув ее, Элдин взяла книжки и набрала столько крысиного мяса, сколько могла унести. Остаток забрала аргони, покуда Куа’Дар держал босмершу под лезвием.

— Теперь отпустишь?

— Только если босмер пообещает не делать глупостей.

— Обещаю. Я вытащу амулет исцеления, залечу царапину, затем выну свиток для телепортации, и надеюсь больше с вами не встречаться.

Куа’Дар обвел вопросительным взглядом Лучик и Элдин. Последняя пожала плечами, но аргони возразила:

— Мы безоружны, если не считать изношенного кинжала, и лишены доспехов. Мы не знаем, все ли Телванни убиты и что ждет за пределами пещеры.

— Аргони права. Босмеру следует проводить нас.

Та поджала губы, но ответила:

— Далеко вас провожать?

— До цивилизации, — ответила Элдин. — Дальше сами разберемся. Как тебя зовут?

За некоторой заминкой все же последовал ответ:

— Джетта.

— Джетта, нам нечего предложить в качестве вознаграждения, но мы расскажем всем о нашей благодарности.


	2. Chapter 2

Ни секунды Элдин не сомневалась, что, захоти Джетта избавиться от попутчиков, она сумела бы вырваться без особых усилий. Также нелепо было сомневаться в том, что если бы у нее попытались отнять оружие, Джетта без промедлений вырезала бы жалкую тройку рабов — на это красноречиво намекала судьба Телванни. Куа’Дар думал о том же, поскольку попросил выложить все свитки и амулеты с заклинаниями телепортации, но не покусился на остальное имущество.

— Каджит вернет все до единого, как только окажется в безопасности.

— Могу продать три свитка. Всего за полцены.

— У босмера хорошее чувство юмора, его оценили даже нищие рабы.

— Джетта пойдет первой, — прервала их Лучик, — следом — Элдин и Куа’Дар. Я возьму кинжал, поскольку лучше вас умею с ним обращаться, и пойду замыкающей.

— Погодите. Кажется, у меня кое-что для вас найдется, — Джетта стала перебирать свое оружие: — Лук у меня один. Эбонитовый меч я вам даже подержать не дам, он на продажу. Клеймора дешевенькая, но никто из вас ее не поднимет. А вот Ужа-асный, — она скорчила угрожающую рожу, — Клинок Осколков забирайте насовсем.

— Спасибо, — протянула руку Лучик. — В таком случае, будет лучше, если мой кинжал возьмешь ты, — обратилась она к Элдин.

— А Куа’Дару останется рассчитывать только на свои когти… или прятаться за спинами прекрасных спутниц.

— Собрались? Выходим? — и Джетта, получив в ответ три кивка, зажгла один из факелов и повела рабов к свободе.

Пламя светило тускло и подрагивало в такт шагам. Его света хватало лишь на то, чтобы не споткнуться о случайный мешок, — а на расстоянии в несколько футов шероховатая поверхность стен терялась в темноте. Длинный переход несколько раз раздваивался, то и дело показывались двери, но Джетта сверялась с походной картой и не сбилась ни разу. По пути попалось несколько высохших полураздетых трупов. Один лежал скрюченным возле очага, полного холодной золы; левый рукав, испещренный темными пятнами, пустовал.

Лучик остановилась было обшарить карманы первого же мертвеца, но Джетта с усмешкой остановила ее:

— Я очень, очень нуждалась в деньгах, когда была тут в прошлый раз. Ты не найдешь ничего ценнее простой одежды.

— А в этот раз очень, очень нуждаемся в деньгах мы, — пробормотала аргони, но перестала задерживать компанию.

— Правильно, — подмигнула ей Элдин. — Незачем ее злить.

Свобода встретила рабов сумерками и мелким дождиком. После многомесячного заключения открытое пространство показалось неуютным и небезопасным, воздух слишком свежим и холодным, а ветер… Элдин втянула голову в плечи и скрестила руки на груди.

Лучик вздрогнула и прикоснулась к руке Джетты:

— Посмотри, к востоку от холма — скальный наездник.

— Да, а вон там еще один. Но они далеко, не заметят.

— Может, тебе следует достать лук?

Джетта смерила ее презрительным взглядом и не удостоила ответом.

— Что же. А я кинжал приготовлю.

— Как знаешь. Пойдем.

Путники гуськом побрели по размытой дороге. Под ногами противно чавкало, они вымокли до нитки. Куа’Дар задрал хвост, чтобы не волочился по грязи, и то и дело брезгливо им подергивал. Лучик озиралась, не упуская ни одной точки окружающего пространства, но больше не пыталась обращать внимание Джетты на скальных наездников. До путников снизошло одно-единственное из встреченных чудовищ, и босмерша сняла его с одного выстрела еще на подлете.

После жизни взаперти все растеряли форму, поэтому Джетте приходилось оглядываться и поджидать, пока ее догонят запыхавшиеся спутники. Зашло солнце, Элдин устала, она мечтала отдохнуть, поесть и, возможно, вздремнуть. Куа’Дар с Лучик тоже начали прижимать руки к ноющим бокам. И тут показалась развилка.

На указателе висели две таблички: «Вивек» налево и «Суран» направо.

— Куда предпочтете отправиться?

— В Суран, — ответил Куа’Дар.

— В Вивек, — прозвучало одновременно и довольно решительно со стороны Лучик.

— И все же?

— Вивек — крупный город, — произнесла аргони. — Он расположен на пересечении различных транспортных путей. Там можно найти все, что нужно, в отличие от такого небольшого поселения, как Суран. За исключением тех случаев, когда ищешь в Суране что-то конкретное, — она сделала небольшую паузу и продолжила, не сводя немигающего взгляда с каджита: — Что тебе там потребовалось?

— Лучик права. Следует отправиться в Вивек, — Куа’Дар склонил голову в знак согласия, но кончики его ушей дернулись, а в глазах блеснуло раздражение.

— Элдин? — та не стала возражать, и Джетта пожала плечами: — В Вивек — значит, в Вивек.

Она скучала, скованная навязавшимися путниками, и, чтобы скрасить дорогу, вынула из дорожного мешка путеводитель и зачитала вслух:

—  _Вивек — самое большое поселение в Вварденфелле. Каждый из его кантонов размером не уступает целому городу. Квартал Чужеземцев — это большой трехъярусный район на севере. Раньше чужаки не могли заходить дальше Квартала Чужеземцев, но теперь они могут передвигаться по Вивеку так, как им заблагорассудится. Здесь у каждой Имперской Гильдии есть свое здание, храм Имперского культа встречает своих верующих. Многие независимые торговцы, мастера и учителя также живут здесь. Трактир Черного Шалка приютит на ночлег всех, кто не состоит ни в одной из Гильдий._

Пока Джетта зачитывала отрывки, двигаясь неспешным шагом, путники немного отдохнули, однако далеко отойти от развилки не смогли. Когда они забрались на вершину очередного холма и увидели, что цель еще не показалась на горизонте, мысль об отдыхе вытеснила все остальное.

— Куа’Дар считает, что необходимо сделать привал.

— Как скажешь, ушастик, — не стала спорить Джетта.

— Ушастик, — фыркнула Элдин. — Не такая уж ты и зануда.

Та пожала плечами:

— Мне неинтересны незнакомцы. О чем с ними говорить?

«В самом деле», — подумала Элдин, привычно прижимаясь спиной к теплому пушистому боку. Усталая, под открытым небом, она уснула быстро и крепко.

Проснулась Элдин от навалившейся тяжести. Еще сонная, она попыталась спихнуть с себя неаккуратного товарища, но тот оказался неожиданно проворным: перехватил запястья и зафиксировал их над головой. Распахнув глаза, она заорала: перед ней маячила рожа незнакомого данмера, смазливого и нахально ухмыляющегося.

— Поцелуешь?

— Э… нет, спасибо.

— Зря.

Данмер оседлал ее и поерзал все с той же самодовольной ухмылкой.

— Эй! Помогите!

Элдин завертела головой, пытаясь высмотреть хоть кого-то. Но вокруг было пусто — ни спутников, ни их тел.

— Ну-ну, детка, не надо. Жалко будет, если ты сорвешь голос.

— Я тут не одна. У моих спутников острые когти, зачарованный кинжал, а у одного — отличный лук с полным колчаном стрел. Будет обидно, если они украсят твою спину.

— У одного? У одной, хотела ты сказать! Встретил я ее — равнодушная ледышка. Никакого удовольствия от ее поцелуев. Все равно как целовать статую. То ли дело ты — огонь!

— Встретил?..

— Ага. В часе быстрой ходьбы отсюда. Ха, не ожидала?

— Да ты врешь!

— Или это была не она? Стриженая блондиночка-босмер в стеклянных доспехах — ну, что? Твоя спутница? Твоя-я. Вон как глазки опустила. Не бойся, глупышка, старина Нельс тебя не обидит, если ты подаришь ему поцелуй и, может быть, кое-что еще. А что она тебя бросила — не переживай! Она ведь не была твоей подружкой? А даже если и была — я намного лучше!

Элдин увидела, что сзади к этому Нельсу подкрадывается Лучик с поднятым кинжалом, и подождала рваться на свободу. Прикрыть глаза — и потерпеть. Всего лишь поцелуй, а в это время аргони…

Поцелуя не последовало. Тело данмера дернулось, освободив её на краткий миг. Распахнув глаза, Элдин увидела, что у Лучик больше нет кинжала. Не успела Элдин и шевельнуться, как оружие исчезло в складках одежды данмера, а железная хватка вернулась на запястья.

— Детка, если хочешь, тобой я тоже займусь, но попозже. Я люблю ящерок, хоть и не так сильно, как девочек-мерочек.

— Данмер сделал мудрый выбор! — донесся издалека новый прекрасный голос. Низкий, с хрипотцой, с манящими интонациями — стоило его услышать, и сердце зашлось в сладкой и мучительной истоме. — Если наш герой подождет, Куа’Дар подберется поближе и порадуется вместе с ним.

— Да, друг, — радостно ответил Нельс. — Глянь, какая красавица.

Но вместо того, чтобы любоваться красотой пленницы, он не сводил глаз с Куа’Дара. И Элдин его понимала. Казалось, весь мир отступил на второй план, стоило увидеть лучистые глаза с лукавинкой, пушистую шерстку, в которую так и тянуло запустить пальцы, и мягкие, вкрадчивые движения. Не хотелось моргать, чтобы ни на миг не лишать себя пленительного зрелища.

— Я рада, что ты вернулся, — прошептала аргони, и это был первый раз, когда она заговорила о чувствах. — Что было бы со мной, если бы ты пропал?

— Что было бы со всеми нами? — подхватила Элдин.

— Они правы, — рассмеялся Нельс. — Прислушайся к их словам.

— Мр-р, — от удовольствия Куа’Дар зажмурился и выгнул спину, и не было счастья большего, чем видеть, как твои слова доставляют ему радость. — Каджиту приятно. Но пусть новый друг назовет себя.

— Нельс Ллендо… Я… да у меня в жизни не было такого приятного знакомства! Назови скорее свое имя, чтоб я знал, за кого возносить молитвы Трибуналу.

— Нельс Ллендо, — протянул Куа’Дар, и Элдин захотелось, чтобы он так же нараспев произнес и ее имя. — Нельс такой замечательный парень, храбрый, лихой, и одет нарядно.

— О, это обновка. Здорово, что тебе понравилась! Снял с одного лопуха. Шастал в одиночестве, пришлось маленько облегчить его мешок, ха-ха.

— Куа’Дару нравится предприимчивость нового друга. Надо подкараулить и своего лопуха. У каджита совсем износились штаны, а последняя рубашка давно изорвалась.

Нельс сочувственно покивал, а затем в озарении хлопнул себя по лбу:

— Так что ж тебе ждать-то, друг! Возьми мои!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, стал стаскивать с себя одежду. Только тут Элдин заметила, что он давно слез с нее и теперь ничего не мешает ей подняться на ноги и придвинуться ближе к Куа’Дару.

Оставшись в одних сапогах, Нельс Ллендо протянул Куа’Дару ворох одежды. Тот взял, но попросил:

— Каджиту пригодятся и сапоги.

— Но… ты ведь не сможешь их надеть, верно? Каджиты не носят обувь…

— Нельс Ллендо отказывает другу в крохотной просьбе?

— Нет, ну что ты. Извини, я совсем не это имел в виду. Конечно, возьми.

— Также Куа’Дару потребуется оружие, свитки и зелья, если они есть у Нельса. Куа’Дар недавно был освобожден из рабства, и у него нет необходимых путнику вещей.

— Из рабства!.. Кто ж посмел тебя заковать! Вот, бери все, что у меня есть.

— Куа’Дар премного благодарен. У него проявился щедрый и прекрасный друг, — последние слова он произнес негромко, таинственно, проведя пушистыми пальцами по безволосой груди смущенного Нельса.

— Я… ты мне льстишь, правда, но я не…

— Куа’Дар не расслышал. Что сказал ему друг?

Каджит был быстр, и в следующее мгновение Нельс послушно лежал на животе.

— Нельсу не больно? Нельсу нравится?

— Да-да, разумеется. Счастлив, что могу помочь. Не стесняйся. Продолжай.

Девочкам не было никакого дела до его испуганных глаз и струек пота, стекавших по лицу несмотря на то, что данмер голым лежал на холодной земле. Элдин гладила каджита, перебирала его чудесный мех, отряхивала от пыли и вытягивала оттуда веточки, чтобы он стал еще чудеснее и чтобы Куа’Дару не пришлось чиститься самому. Лучик же не знала, куда себя девать. Будь Элдин чуть повнимательнее, она узнала бы частые тихие пощелкивания языком, которые та всегда издавала, занимаясь любовью. Только сейчас щелкала она громче и отчаяннее, вилась вокруг и не находила себе места.

Закончив, Куа’Дар ласково потрепал Нельса по ляжкам и мурлыкнул:

— Спасибо данмеру за то, что так помог. А теперь ему следует идти. Стоит поскорее раздобыть новую одежду, пока не похолодало или не пошел дождь. Никто не хочет, чтобы Нельс простудился.

— Конечно, — снова просиял данмер. — Уж какой ты заботливый! Я побежал, но будь уверен — никогда тебя не забуду, всем расскажу, какой у меня чудный друг.

— Хорошо. А теперь Нельсу стоит отправиться в путь, — и Куа’Дар подтолкнул медлившего данмера в сторону, противоположную Вивеку.

Когда Нельс исчез за холмом, Элдин воскликнула:

— Какой же ты умный! Мастерски забрал у него одежду и оружие! Теперь мы одеты, вооружены и богаты, а он даже не стал нашим врагом! Он пойдет рассказывать, какое замечательное знакомство завел, несмотря на то что его обобрали до нитки! Что за чудеса дипломатии ты показал, нам у тебя учиться и учиться! А какая щедрость — сапоги тебе совсем не нужны, но ты подумал обо мне и забрал их.

Элдин продолжала восхвалять Куа’Дара, пока Лучик в экстазе извивалась под ним, и закончила оду много позже, чем закончилась любовная игра. Она продолжала говорить, пока Куа’Дар, сопровождаемый восторженными взорами, не разобрал груду добытых вещей, не распределил их по трем кучкам и не заставил девушек надеть обновки, а остальное спрятать в заплечные мешки.

— А теперь Куа’Дар советует продолжить путь до Вивека.

— Ах да, как мудро, как своевременно.

У Элдин пересохло горло, и она примолкла. Лучик продолжала пялиться на любимого с молчаливым обожанием, а Элдин немного поотстала, чтобы лучше видеть Куа’Дара. Обновка подчеркивала его изящество, а кольцо на среднем пальце правой руки весело блестело в лучах солнца — достойное украшение достойного создания.

Элдин остановилась, восхищенно ахнув и прижав руки к груди. Дыхание перехватило от восторга, так что она потеряла дар речи. Наконец придя в себя, она догнала Куа’Дара, схватила за руку и воскликнула:

— У Нельса не было ни одного кольца! Ты не забрал его, ты уже пришел с ним.

— Ты права!.. Куа’Дар отлучился ночью!.. Когда данмер напал, Куа’Дара не было в лагере!.. — голос Лучик срывался от переполнявших эмоций — у нее, у аргонианки! Что за необыкновенный каджит, как сильно он волнует каждого, как легко находит путь к любому сердцу. — У него имелась причина отправиться в Суран, а не в Вивек!.. Насколько… насколько я понимаю, по дороге был сооружен тайник с этим кольцом!.. Когда мы отказались идти в Суран, Куа’Дар не стал спорить, а вместо этого добрался до тайника ночью!.. Чтобы никто не узнал о вытащенном артефакте!..

— Точно, и это кольцо дает владельцу божественную привлекательность! — Элдин с улыбкой смотрела на каджита. — Подумать только, наш Куа’Дар сумел добыть сильнейший артефакт, спрятать так, что никто не обнаружил, а в нужный момент достать и использовать — да так, что спас меня, добыл нам всем столько нужного… Ох, родной!

Элдин и Лучик бросились к смущенному каджиту, жаждя тискать, целовать и вылизывать его как можно дольше, чтобы выразить хотя бы часть обожания.

— Нет, прекрасным дамам не следует обнимать Куа’Дара. Лучше им немного отойти.

И когда удивленные девушки подчинились, он, вздохнув, снял кольцо.

Перед ними снова стоял старый каджит, с рваными ушами и многочисленными шрамами. Настороженный, даже испуганный, он виновато заглядывал в глаза спутницам в поисках приговора.

— Ну ты и скотина, — покачала головой Элдин, бесцеремонно дернула Куа’Дара за серьгу и не оглядываясь двинулась к проступающей из тумана громаде Вивека.


	3. Chapter 3

Квартал Чужеземцев встретил путников безликими ординаторами в закрытых шлемах, высокомерными горожанами, цедящими сквозь зубы в ответ на робкие расспросы, и матерым аргонианином, словно караулившим за входной дверью «Редких книг Джобаши».

— Какая же ты молоденькая девочка, — вместо приветствия произнес он, только взглянув на Лучик и ее зеленую, не тронутую еще красным чешую. — Такая красивая, я редко вижу этот серебристый оттенок. Котринги в роду? А сами вы… только из рабства? Я хорошо знаю этот взгляд, можете ничего не говорить. Я Хулейя. Пойдемте, провожу вас к Джобаше.

При виде бесчисленных томов, расставленных по полкам и раскиданных по полу, Элдин испытала зуд вожделения. Придержав Куа’Дара за локоть, она прошептала:

— Если Джобаша не разрешит прочитать все это, ты наденешь кольцо и уговоришь его. Потому что я не уеду отсюда, пока мы, все трое, не дочитаем последний том.

— Данмеры всегда поражали Куа’Дара решительностью и бескомпромиссностью, — только и покачал он в ответ головой.

Но крайние меры не потребовались. Джобаша, тайная надежда рабов и гроза укладу жизни данмеров, замурчал от удовольствия, увидев жажду знания в глазах Элдин.

— Разумеется, дорогие гости вольны приходить, когда им заблагорассудится. Если они поселятся в Черном Шалке, то смогут проводить здесь столько времени, сколько захотят. Но у Джобаши одно условие: выносить из магазина следует только оплаченные книги.  
В отличие от Куа’Дара, старого разбойника, Джобаша имел вид лоснящийся и домашний. Его шерсть сияла чистотой, волоски лежали строго параллельно друг другу, дорогой костюм идеально сидел на упитанной фигуре, а когти были коротко подстрижены и, кажется, даже отполированы.

— В таком случае, мы станем читать здесь, — ответила Лучик. — Имеющихся денег скоро не будет хватать на еду и ночлег.

— Печально. Возможно, подвернется случай подработать. В любом случае, Джобаша рад видеть освобожденных рабов и снабдит их всей информацией, какой располагает.

— Бедные путники благодарны за такую щедрость, — не без насмешки произнес Куа’Дар. — А пока им следует позаботиться о ночлеге.

Выходя из «Редких книг» и следуя по нижнему поясу Квартала Чужеземцев, Элдин прикидывала, сколько запросят с них за проживание в «Черном Шалке» и на какое, следовательно, время хватит восьмидесяти отобранных у Нельса септимов.

— Сорок пять за всех, с трехразовым питанием, в номере с двухместной кроватью, — женщина-данмер за стойкой смерила путников брезгливым взглядом и сочла нужным пояснить: — За неделю.

Уточнение оказалось к месту. Элдин, обрадовавшаяся было, что речь идет о месяце, потеряла дар речи и стала лихорадочно соображать, куда же теперь деваться. Но ее изумление только усилилась, когда Лучик шагнула вперед и спокойно произнесла:

— Мы согласны, — женщина-данмер не отреагировала, и Лучик добавила с нажимом: — Мы берем комнату. Куа’Дар, заплати, пожалуйста, за первую неделю.

Каджит помедлил, но все же расстегнул трофейный кошель, тщательно отсчитал монеты и вывалил их на прилавок.

— Хмм, — женщина-данмер не потрудилась пересчитать, только ссыпала деньги в выдвижной ящик и сняла со стены ключ. — Возьмите.

— Ты что делаешь? — набросилась Элдин на Лучик, стоило закрыть за собой дверь довольно чистого, но тесного номера. — Это больше половины нашей наличности!

— Нашей текущей наличности, — показалось, или она и вправду раздвинула губы в подобии улыбки? — Высыпайте все вещи, которые принесли. Их необходимо рассортировать.

— Каджит уверен, что из троих путников Луч-Лунного-Света больше всех подходит на роль продавца. Вот только много ли найдется у них ненужных вещей?..

Элдин разделяла сомнения Куа’Дара, но, следуя примеру друзей, послушно вывернула карманы и вытряхнула содержимое из дорожного мешка. Оценив получившуюся груду критическим взглядом, аргони отложила в сторону остатки крысиного мяса.

— Правильно, — кивнула Элдин. — Кто на него позарится.

— Никто из жителей крупного города. Остальное же представляет ценность.

И, разделив все имущество — кроме одежды, что оставалась на них — на три равные части, каждую из которых она могла поднять за раз, Лучик сгребла в дорожный мешок одну из них и повернулась к двери. Не ожидавшая такого поворота Элдин завопила:

— Да что ж ты творишь? А оружие? А амулеты? Амулеты хоть оставь, изверг!

— Не волнуйся, ты получишь обратно все, а сверх того — неплохую прибыль. Остынь и подожди.

Ждать пришлось с час, а потом еще час и два. Вернувшаяся после третьей ходки аргони сутулилась и волочила хвост по полу, но высыпала на кровать добычу: кучу золота, которую Элдин тут же бросилась пересчитывать.

— Две с половиной тысячи, — не без гордости сообщила аргони. — Я торговалась, как могла, вела себя ужасно и внушила торговцам такое отвращение, что они готовы были скупать по повышенной цене, лишь бы я отвязалась. Теперь твоя очередь, Куа’Дар. Надень свое кольцо, возьми деньги и обойди всех торговцев на Верхнем Поясе.

Лучик с Элдин, — которая разобралась теперь, что к чему, и пришла в восторг от прибыльной операции, — забросали Куа’Дара указаниями, что необходимо купить в первую очередь. Каджит составил список и отправился очаровывать торговцев, а Элдин взяла в руки холодные ладони Лучик и постаралась высказать, как же сильно благодарна ей за ум и предприимчивость.

Куа’Дар отсутствовал долго, куда дольше, чем Лучик. Девушки осмотрели комнату, выспались, выбрались на завтрак в зал, заняли столик в углу, опустошили свои тарелки и начали поглядывать на порцию Куа’Дара, когда тот наконец вернулся с покупками. Проглотив свою долю, он повел их в комнату, где разделил оставшееся золото на три равные части и завалился спать.

— Полторы тысячи прибыли, — мечтательно пропела Элдин. — Скажи, а нельзя ли завтра повторить?

— В одном пункте — не стоит, — покачала головой Лучик. — Торговцы запомнили нас, запомнили, какой товар мы предлагаем. Не думаю, что они спокойно позволят выкачивать из себя деньги.

— Значит, провернем то же дельце в другом городе.

— Значит, провернем.

Чтобы не слушать храп каджита, еще и развалившегося наискось кровати, девушки отправились к Джобаше. Тот был занят посетителем, но приветливо махнул в сторону стеллажей.

Элдин мысленно пронумеровала полки, приглядела стул в уголке, взяла первую книгу (первую полезную, обучающую книгу) с первой полки первого стеллажа и отправилась ее изучать. Лучик использовала другую систему. Она прохаживалась по магазину, снимала некоторые тома с полок, листала, заглядывала в оглавления и ставила обратно, делая пометки в журнале. Изучив ассортимент, она составила список в порядке убывания приоритета и тоже принялась за первую книгу. К тому моменту, когда Лучик начала чтение, Элдин успела закончить с одним фолиантом и, довольная своим продвижением, приняться за второй.

Долгий сон в ожидании Куа’Дара придал девушкам много сил. Они отлучались, только чтобы съесть включенную в стоимость проживания пищу, а затем возвращались к занятиям.

Элдин первой почувствовала, что пора вздремнуть, чтобы полученные знания отложились в мозгах. Она, зевая и потягиваясь, поблагодарила Джобашу и отправилась спать, гадая, трудно ли будет подвинуть каджита, чтобы отвоевать немного места, однако того не оказалось в комнате. Пожав плечами, Элдин разделась, забралась под одеяло и закрыла глаза. Губы растянулись в блаженной улыбке: прошло столько времени с тех, как она последний раз спала в доме, на простынях, не в дорожной одежде, без готовности в любое мгновение вскочить, выхватить оружие или склониться в поклоне со словами: «Слушаюсь, господин».

Размышления перешли в сон, а когда Элдин проснулась, то обнаружила рядом вытянувшуюся на животе Лучик со свисающим на пол хвостом. Куа’Дара по-прежнему не было видно.

Его отсутствием всерьез обеспокоились лишь на третий день. Зная, как относятся некоторые меры и люди к аргонианам, и потому, оставив Лучик в номере, Элдин сама обошла весь Квартал Чужеземцев, расспрашивая местных жителей.

— Глупая кошка, — ругалась она полушепотом, получив очередные заверения, что никто не помнит каджита. — Глупая, безответственная кошка.

В конце концов, ей стало казаться, что жители Вивека прекрасно знают и о Куа’Даре, и о его местонахождении, и о причинах исчезновения. И даже не имеют против них ничего личного. Вот только ради нищей незнакомки, пусть и данмера, но якшающейся с каджитами, лениво копаться в памяти, рассказывать что-то, объяснять… Куда проще бросить короткое: «Прошу прощения, ничего не знаю».

— Что же творится в других кварталах? — пожаловалась она Лучик.

— Порадуйся, что ты данмер.

— Да что ж может быть хуже-то?

— На тебя никто не напал, — пожала плечами аргони, и Элдин расхотелось продолжать разговор.

Куа’Дар ввалился в номер на четвертую ночь отсутствия. От него несло суджаммой, он шатался и едва мог связать два слова, однако с победным и невнятным кличем вывалил на середину комнаты огромную груду, превышающую его вес: полный комплект стеклянных доспехов, кучу зелий, свитков, колец и амулетов, лук со стрелами — серебряными! — набор отмычек и щупов и переливающуюся от магии одежду.

— О святые Альмалексия, Вивек и Сота Сил, — выдохнула Элдин, перебирая сокровища. — Где ж ты это достал? Тебя уже объявили в розыск, остаток дней ты проведешь в тюрьме, а нас бросят туда гнить как сообщниц?

— Нет! Куа’Дар умный. Джетта глупая. Поймал у Ильмени. На обратном пути, — закончив тщательно выговоренную речь, каджит отыскал глазами кровать и двинулся к ней. Его так шатало, что девушки схватили его под локти и помогли преодолеть несколько оставшихся шагов. Едва улегшись и закрыв глаза, он вдруг подскочил, многозначительно поднял палец и добавил: — Никакой тюрьмы! Сама отдала! — и упал.

В комнате повисло молчание, в котором звенела одна мысль: «Ох уж это проклятое кольцо».

— Я поверила, что стражников бояться не стоит. Но скажи мне, Элдин, как высоко ты оцениваешь вероятность, что Джетта достанет нас из-под земли?

— И сожрет, — обреченно добавила Элдин. — Она ж босмер.

Утро встретило Куа’Дара закатом, головной болью и лихорадочно собирающей пожитки Элдин. Увидев, что каджит проснулся, она приостановилась и сказала:

— Ты очень смелый, Куа’Дар, и отличный друг. Ты скрашивал рабство у Телванни, не бросил на растерзание насильнику и выделил равную долю в твоей с Лучик добыче. Я всегда буду вспоминать о тебе только хорошее, а за то, что в тот раз приставал, за то, что у меня одежда вечно в шерсти и за то, что из-за твоего дурацкого кольца я наговорила глупостей, я зла не держу.

— Речи Элдин напоминают эпитафию, — Куа’Дар потянулся, перевернулся на другой бок и уютно поерзал, устраиваясь в новом положении. Глаза открыть он так и не удосужился.

— Да. Хочу рассказать, как ты мне дорог, до того, как тебя пришьет эта босмерша.

— К чему такое мрачное настроение?..

Элдин швырнула в него наплечником, и Куа’Дар наконец изволил проснуться.

— К тому, кошечка, что пока ты дрых, я дочитала последние книги у Джобаши. Сейчас я собираю вещи, ем последний ужин — и ночью меня здесь уже не будет.

— Она права, — Элдин подскочила от раздавшегося за спиной шипения аргони. — Нам тоже не следует дольше здесь находиться. Я предпочту, чтобы Джетта потратила на наши поиски чуть больше времени, чем требуется на то, чтобы дойти до самого известного трактира в Вивеке.

Куа’Дар застонал, но не стал спорить.

— В данный момент от Куа’Дара никакого прока, — продолжила Лучик. — Предлагаю вдвоем разделить его добычу и, действительно, после ужина уйти отсюда. Проще всего нам будет поделить сапоги. Я точно знаю, кто тот единственный среди нас, кому они подойдут.

— Нет! Я не стану так рисковать.

— На Ввандерфеле существует не единственная пара стеклянных сапог.

— Хочешь — носи остальные доспехи. Пожалуйста, рискуй. Только не надо меня уговаривать.

— Тогда я продам их по возможности дорого и отдам тебе деньги.

Во время дальнейшей дележки споров не возникло. Панталоны, рубашку и юбку, зачарованные на постоянное восстановление здоровья, распределили по одному на брата. Россыпь колец, амулетов, свитков и зелий постарались раскидать по кучкам более-менее равномерно. Инструменты алхимика Лучик без вопросительных взглядов: «Тебе не нужно?» — отложила в свою сторону.

— В таком случае, доспехи достанутся нашему герою. Ты не хочешь рисковать, мне же они не нужны, — закончила аргони. Куа’Дар то и дело приподнимал веки, чтобы пронаблюдать, как идет раздел его добычи, и ни разу не вмешался.

До ужина еще оставалось немного времени, и все трое уселись на кровати, чтобы договориться о дальнейшем.

— Следует решить, куда мы хотим отправиться после того, как покинем Вивек. За прошедшую неделю я освоила все фолианты, посвященные магическим дисциплинам, и посетила филиал Гильдии Магов, расположенный на Плазе.

— Аргони ходила одна? — спросил Куа’Дар.

— Одна, и была достаточно осторожна, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности. Я вступила в Гильдию Магов в надежде приступить к работе, но мне посоветовали начать карьеру в Балморе. Помимо прочего, к чужакам там относятся лояльнее, а комнату можно снять дешевле. Предлагаю отправиться в Балмору.

— И давно ты шлялась в Гильдию?

— Три дня назад.

— Меня позвать было не судьба?

— Ты спала, не хотела будить.

— В следующий раз, — громко и четко приказала Элдин, — ты всегда будешь меня будить. Понятно? Сама говорила, что могут напасть!

— Не стоит переоценивать опасность. Единственный житель Вивека, проявивший в отношении меня агрессию, отстал после первого же отравляющего заклятия.

— Так ты говорила не гипотетически? — Элдин задохнулась от возмущения и злости. Почему этой глупой ящерице проще отправиться скамп знает куда в одиночку, пробираться среди враждебных данмеров, чем попросить о помощи? — Ладно. Ладно, все. Оставим это. Мы обсуждаем наши планы. Я не поеду в Балмору, ничего там не забыла. На берегу, рядом с портом силт страйдеров, есть причал. Оттуда и поплыву.

— Куда? — спросил Куа’Дар.

— В Хуул же, — Элдин опустила взгляд. — Там родители. Надо их осчастливить, что дочка жива.

— Если поедешь силт страйдерами через Балмору, сделаешь такое же количество пересадок. Возможно, тебе стоит проделать часть пути с нами?

— Да ну ее. Проплыву вдоль западного побережья, полюбуюсь водичкой. Меня, слава Трибуналу, не укачивает, так что заодно отдохну.

— Как знаешь, — кивнула Лучик и повернулась к Куа’Дару: — Надеюсь, ты не собираешься в Эшленд?

— Хмрр… надо подумать. Какая все же странная идея. Разумеется, каджит отправится в Балмору. Это хороший, большой город, через него проходит много богатых путников…

— Даже не думай больше. Хватит с нас Джетты, — строго оборвала его Элдин.

— Ну, хотя бы против совсем маленьких операций с торговцами Элдин не возражает?

— Нет. Против операций с торговцами — не возражает.


	4. Chapter 4

_«Пожалуй, Хуул — одна из самых бедных деревенек на Вварденфелле. Хотя официально поселение находится под управлением редоранцев, об этом напоминает только единственное здание в традиционном для Дома стиле. Это таверна, которой владеет Тонгар. Если будете в Хууле, обязательно зайдите к нему. Все остальные строения — просто лачуги. Жители деревни занимаются рыболовством и добычей яиц квама в шахте неподалеку от города._

_Хуул находится на побережье, далеко от основных очагов цивилизации. Новое приходит туда в последнюю очередь. В старой деревне свое, особое очарование. Это дух настоящего Вварденфелла, жителям которого нет дела до того, что происходит на материке»._

Так писали в путеводителе по Морровинду о Хууле.

Не желая показаться трусихой, Элдин не стала говорить друзьям о намерении сделать лишнюю пересадку, чтобы в Эбенгарде, единственном городе с богатыми торговцами на пути в Хуул, сбыть вещички, полученные от Джетты, все до последней. Желая побыстрее от них отделаться, она торговалась не слишком старательно и выручила куда меньше, чем могла бы, не слишком, впрочем, из-за этого расстраиваясь. Передав торговцу последний амулет, она почувствовала такую легкость, такую беззаботность, как будто лишь сейчас вышла на свободу.

На протяжении пути погода стояла приятная. Чтобы сказанные друзьям слова не обернулись ложью, Элдин ежедневно по несколько часов проводила на палубе, любуясь морем, небом и проплывающей мимо сушей. Остальное время она размышляла, как будет объяснять землякам долгое отсутствие.

Пока она томилась в заключении, приятно было мечтать о том, как о ее перепетиях узнают в родном Хууле. Эти мечты влекли за собой мысли о выкупе и спасении — единственном, что казалось тогда важным. Сейчас, воспринимая обретенную свободу как должное, Элдин испытывала облегчение при мысли о том, что ни один житель Хуула не знает, что случилось с ней на самом деле. Никто ее не осудит, не будет глядеть свысока, узнав, сколько времени она пробыла рабыней. Если, конечно, она сможет предоставить убедительное объяснение своему отсутствию.

Реакции родителей она не боялась. Мать с отцом ее любят, они никогда не станут осуждать ее за перенесенные несчастья и не расскажут никому что-то, что может ей повредить. Но Хуул — крохотное поселение, у Элдин ходили в друзьях все, кто не ходил во врагах, а во врагах до плена и рабства не ходил никто, поэтому замолчать свое отсутствие не удастся. Пришлось придумать слащавую историю о том, как она влюбилась в путника, случайно встреченного в горах (ему придется совершать свои воображаемые странствия пешком, чтобы никто не приставал с расспросами к капитану и караванщику, а те не могли опровергнуть ее слова). После многих месяцев любви они охладели друг к другу и расстались. В голове мелькали идеи, касающиеся внезапного нападения скальных наездников, ревности жены, ребенка, которого Элдин пришлось родить и оставить, и прочих глупостей. Но она решила, что истории следует показаться жителям Хуула по возможности пресной, и остановилась на самой краткой версии.

Она дополнила свою сказку последним, наиболее правдивым штрихом (большую часть времени она с любовником прожила в Вивеке, в трактире Черного Шалка, частенько наведываясь в магазин редких книг), когда впереди показались деревянные хижины родного Хуула.

Элдин издали начала всматриваться, выискивая изменения, произошедшие за минувшие полтора года, однако ничего нового не приметила. Корабль причалил на полчаса, чтобы Элдин смогла сойти на берег, и отправился дальше, в Дагон Фел. Ступив на родную пристань, Элдин зажмурилась от восторга. Казалось, даже волны здесь плещутся по-другому.

— Привет, я вернулась! — помахала она, заметив на пристани Тальмени Дретан. Та встала, помедлила, тоже махнула в ответ и заторопилась куда-то.

«Мда, ну ладно», — решила Элдин, соображая, не из-за той ли пьянки, состоявшейся одуряющей весенней ночью, она до сих пор дуется, и, рассуждая, что уж за такой-то срок можно было забыть. Но когда подобным образом отреагировали все встретившиеся земляки до единого, она рассердилась. Можно подумать, кто-то раструбил по округе, что последние месяцы ее единственными друзьями были два раба, каджит и аргонианин. Она совсем уж собралась прижать к стенке следующего же встречного и расспросить его хорошенько, как сверху раздалось нахальное: «Карр».

— Это еще что такое…

В небе парил жирный ворон. Описав круг, он пошел на снижение. Элдин проследила за полетом и заметила, что птица направилась в центр Хуула, к таверне Тонгара. Покачав головой от невиданной наглости, Элдин последовала за вороном и наткнулась на два шеста с насаженными на них волчьими головами — вонючими, с выклеванными глазами и расползающейся шкурой. Ворон сидел на одном из черепов и, склонив голову к плечу, примеривался к остаткам пищи.

Некоторое время Элдин молча наблюдала это зрелище. Ближайшие земли, где обитали волки, находились на острове Солстхейм, в дне пути на корабле от Хуула. Ей не удалось объяснить появление этих голов на Вварденфелле и связать с настороженным отношением земляков. Оставалось одно — надеяться, что кровные узы значат для ее родителей больше, чем общее недоверие. И что они уже вернулись с работ в яичных шахтах.

Повернувшись, чтобы войти в родительский дом, Элдин обнаружила несколько зевак, которые, впрочем, тут же сделали вид, что занимаются своими делами. Назойливое внимание понравилось ей ничуть не больше, чем нежелание вступить в беседу. Чтобы избавиться от непрошеных взглядов, она преодолела оставшееся расстояние и замерла на родном пороге.

Сердце билось гулко и тревожно. Наверное, из-за черепов и таинственного недоговаривания — из-за чего еще-то? Тряхнув головой, она отмела переживания и распахнула дверь.

В комнате все было перевернуто вверх дном. Разбитая посуда, раскиданные дрова, разорванные постели, поломанная мебель. Целыми остались лишь стены, дверь да очаг. Шокированная разгромом, Элдин не сразу заметила несколько высохших черных луж крови.

Колени подогнулись, и Элдин присела на пороге. Она терпеливо ждала, когда прекратится звон в ушах, а руки перестанут дрожать. За это время никто не постучал в дверь и не предложил помощь.

Придя в себя, она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов и постаралась собраться с мыслями. Первым осмысленным движением провела пальцем по слою пыли на полу и поднесла к глазам: последняя уборка проводилась не так давно, всего несколько недель назад.

Пока она была в Вивеке…

Поднявшись на ноги, сняв походный мешок и лишнюю одежду и аккуратно сложив их в уголке, Элдин принялась наводить порядок. В первую очередь она посмотрела, что из вещей можно было спасти. К сожалению, кроме зеленого кувшина, столовых ножей с вилками и горстки мелких мутных камушков (Элдин так любила играть с ними, но мать разрешала только по праздникам и за хорошее поведение, но однажды, когда родители работали в шахте, а девочка осталась одна, она тайком… Не вспоминать. Не вспоминать. Не вспоминать.) ничего не сохранилось, и на помойку пришлось вынести практически все имущество — она сделала это ночью, когда никто не глазел.

Затем настал черед отмыть пол, стены и очаг обрывками постелей. Кровавые пятна впитались в землю, и Элдин срезала часть верхнего слоя с тем, чтобы позже уложить новый.

Поспав на полу, Элдин составила список вещей, которые необходимо приобрести взамен испорченным, и приготовилась было отнести его на пристань с тем, чтобы сделать заказ через Тальмени, но не сумела заставить себя выйти из дома. Она понимала, что рано или поздно ей придется поговорить хоть с кем-то, если не хочет остаток жизни провести в неведении относительно того, что случилось с ее родителями, но она оттягивала этот момент, сколько могла — пока не кончилась провизия, закупленная еще в Вивеке.

Тогда пришлось отряхнуть одежды, гордо откинуть голову и пойти расспрашивать земляков. Наверное, что-то изменилось в ее лице за прошедшие два дня, потому что первый же встречный, Свадстар, не стал делать вид, будто вспомнил срочные дела, хоть в день приезда Элдин и вел себя не лучше остальных.

— Просто расскажи.

Свадстар растерянно почесал в затылке, но все же не попытался скрыться.

— Черепа видела? Пошла седьмая неделя, как пропало у нас пять человек. Как — сама видела: в доме бардак и кровь, хозяев нет, ни кусочка нигде не осталось, прости, что так говорю. Двери, правда, целехоньки, — он выдержал многозначительную паузу. — Сама уже догадалась, кто на такое способен? Твари так и остались бы безнаказанными, только кто-то из Гареров успел крикнуть. Завопить, по правде говоря. На всю деревню. Народ повылезал, тут оборотней и увидели. Они сытые были, отяжелевшие, собирались, я так думаю, из Хуула выбираться, да поздно было. Мы их и расстреляли. Я сам стрелы извел до единой. Вся деревня поднялась и столпилась вокруг этих тварей. Ждали до рассвета, думали, трупы обратно в людей перекинутся, хоть узнаем, кто такое натворил. А они так зверьми и остались. Что мы могли сделать? Тела сожгли, головы — вон, на колья насадили.

Элдин сглотнула, стараясь справиться с легкой тошнотой.

— Получается, из пяти пропавших двое были оборотнями, и они… ну… сожрали остальных?

— Ага. Самое поганое, что никак не узнать было, кто из них зверь, а кто, так сказать, на мясо пошел. В хижинах ни кусочка не оставили, все подчистую слопали. Прости ты нас, Элдин, что ничего больше сказать не можем. Мы думали — сгинуло все семейство, а как ты появилась, не знали, куда и глаза прятать…

— Ладно, — кивнула Элдин и изобразила вежливую улыбку. — Спасибо, что рассказал. Но откуда у нас эта зараза?

— А-а, — лицо Свадстара исказилось, стало жестким и презрительным. — Пробегала у нас тут одна, не из данмеров. С Солстхейма, конечно. Все аптекаря спрашивала, или алхимика. Как узнала, что отродясь мы этим не занимались, бросилась на пристань, только ее и видели. На причале, говорят, и раньше ее возили, а с тех пор перестала появляться. Боится, тварь. Уж мы бы ее расспросили.

Элдин почувствовала, как уголок рта пополз вверх, против воли скривив губы в злой гримасе. Из книг, прочитанных у Джобаши, она многое знала о том, как распространяется ликантропия. От оборотня, будь он в человеческом или зверином обличие, есть опасность при физическом контакте или даже простом общении подхватить гнойный люпинус — болячку неприятную, но простую в излечении и на первый взгляд безвредную. Не зная, к чему он может привести, многие не торопятся бежать за лекарством. А на третью ночь оборачиваются волком.

В первые три дня все можно было исправить. Произойди заражение сейчас, когда Элдин вернулась в Хуул, она сумела бы всех спасти, она знала как.

— Ты ее видел?

— Сам не видел, врать не буду, а вот рассказы Тальмени слышал. Но, знаешь, лучше тебе самой с ней поговорить. Для тебя-то это не досужие сплетни, так что узнай-ка правду из первых рук.

— Ну что же. Спасибо, что рассказал.

Она попрощалась со Свадстаром и побежала на пристань. Впервые за много дней она чувствовала зуд, жажду действия. Теперь, правда, ей хотелось не книжечки читать для общего развития, а куда более простых и естественных вещей.

— Привет, — не стала терять она времени, добравшись до пристани и не обращая внимания на попытки Тальмени сделать вид, что она не замечает Элдин. — Ты видела чужачку, после которой в Хууле завелись оборотни?

— Ты, я вижу, все уже знаешь, — недовольно протянула Тальмени.

— Многое, но не все. Итак?

— На случай, если после моего рассказа ты захочешь отомстить, знай, что с Солстхейма она приплыла на корабле С’Вирра, а я только доставила ее в Гнаар Мок. Никто знать не мог, что она принесет смерть твоей родне, так что будь любезна держать гнев при себе.

— Тальмени, ну когда я срывалась на невинных? — развела руками Элдин, постаравшись улыбнуться как можно более искренне, хотя именно после заявления Тальмени появилось желание ее придушить. — Ты можешь рассказать мне все, что знаешь, без малейших опасений. Если я и буду мстить, то лишь тем, кто действительно виновен.

— Хорошо. За несколько дней до беды С’Вирр привез женщину-босмера. Она, не поздоровавшись, бросилась на берег, принялась приставать к людям с расспросами, но очень скоро вернулась на причал. Тогда она обратилась ко мне и потребовала отвезти ее в Гнаар Мок как можно скорее. Все совала свое золото, как будто оно может сделать ветер попутным.

У Элдин гулко билось сердце.

— Во что она была одета?

— У нее был очень красивый доспех, зеленый, сверкающий. Стеклянный, наверное, хотя врать не буду, прежде я такого не видела… Элдин! Что за блеск у тебя в глазах? Ты обещала, что ничего мне не сделаешь, помнишь?

— Помню, помню. Этот блеск не для тебя.

Элдин махнула рукой, останавливая дальнейшие причитания, поблагодарила Тальмени и кинулась в дом своих родителей. Все такой же пустой, он больше не казался клеткой. Кипучая, неизвестно откуда взявшаяся энергия не давала сидеть спокойно. Элдин до утра бегала из угла в угол, мысленно находясь за много миль от Хуула, а на рассвете вернулась на причал, заплатила С’Вирру и отправилась в Форт Легиона Инеевой Бабочки.

«По крайней мере, — думала она, наблюдая за удаляющимся побережьем Вварденфелла, — никто из земляков никогда не посмеет расспрашивать, где я пропадала эти полтора года».


	5. Chapter 5

Корабль вошел в гавань на закате. Поблагодарив капитана, Элдин побежала к видневшемуся невдалеке форту. Несмотря на то что находился он на окраине провинции, по архитектуре он ничем не отличался от множества имперских фортов, разбросанных по Морровинду: кладка из крупных блоков, толстые стены, узкие оконца и простые геометрические формы, лишенные каких бы то ни было изысков.

По мере приближения становилось ясно, что Инеевой Бабочке помяли крылышки. В стенах зияли проломы, часть башен превратилась в кучу обломков, однако площадь была чисто выметена, на колодец в центре устанавливали новую крышу, а рядом красовался штабель новенького камня.

Оробевшая Элдин некоторое время присматривалась к суетящимся людям, наконец, выбрала наименее занятого человека без доспехов и обратилась к нему с расспросами. Человек оказался грубым и неотесанным, но доброжелательным — он ответил на все вопросы и пожелал убраться с этого скампова острова раньше, чем она подохнет от холода. Потом Элдин подошла к следующему, еще к одному и еще, и успокоилась, только когда совсем выдохлась.

Все опрошенные опасались оборотней, кое-что о них знали и ни разу не видели живьем.

— Капитан Кариус мог бы порассказать чего-нибудь интересного, этот знает толк в местной нечисти. Если бы не пропал полгода назад, ха-ха.

Элдин стиснула зубы. Все равно, пусть эти глупые люди ничего не знают — она отыщет способ выяснить, каким образом на Вварденфелл попала зараза. Или нет, не так, зачем выяснять, если она сразу поняла, в чем дело. Осталось найти доказательства, что именно Джетта занесла болезнь. А затем умотала лечиться и даже не подумала предупредить людей об опасности, хотя так просто было предотвратить беду. Элдин зажмурилась и потрясла головой. Что стоило этой босмерше вернуться в Хуул с несколькими порциями лечебного зелия…

Элдин обнаружила, что стискивает кулаки, и медленно расслабила мускулы. Чтобы не дать волю мыслям, она снова принялась бродить по форту и разговаривать с людьми, на этот раз не приставая с расспросами, а слушая местные сплетни — в надежде перехватить какую-нибудь работенку и вызнать побольше о Солстхейме. Она вызвалась провернуть несколько делец, которые не показались ей слишком сложными, но за которые обещали награду. Напуганная байками, на которые не скупились стражники, она не пожалела денег и приобрела серебряный кинжал, а потом, вдохнув полной грудью и расправив плечи, вышла через северные ворота форта.

Рассвет на Солстхейме показался самым красивым зрелищем, что только доводилось Элдин видеть за ее жизнь. Чистый белый снег, искрящийся в солнечных лучах, скрывал грязь и изъяны земли, дарил волшебную тишину.

— Будь поосторожней в лесу! Здесь встречаются не только волки и медведи, — напутствовал ее светловолосый варвар, блаженный на вид. Помахав ему на прощание, Элдин отошла совсем немного от форта и услышала далекий печальный волчий вой.

Самым неотложным делом она выбрала спасение миссионерши, еще весной вышедшей наставлять варваров на путь истинный и до сих пор не вернувшейся в Форт Легиона Инеевой Бабочки. Слишком свежи в памяти были воспоминания о собственном рабстве, чтобы всерьез думать о другой работе, пока бедная девушка, быть может, томится в неволе. Поэтому Элдин свернула на восток, набрела на реку и стала подниматься вверх по течению.

Первого волка она убила в полдень. Один, он громко зарычал перед тем, как броситься, и потому успел поймать две стрелы прежде, чем ухватился зубами за хитиновые поножи. Подумав, возиться со шкурой Элдин не стала: «Здесь такого добра должно быть навалом, на волчьих шкурах тут не разбогатеть», — и отправилась дальше.

Щетинохвост ее чуть не растерзал. Во время схватки она истратила весь запас целебных зелий и затупила один из кинжалов. Закончив, она присела отдышаться и чуть было не решила вернуться в форт, а может, и на Вварденфелл, но не смогла решить, куда именно ей возвращаться, и отправилась дальше.

Не пройдя и несколько сотен футов, на противоположном берегу реки Элдин заметила через жиденький кустарник трех синих гоблинов верхом на таких же щетинохвостах, как недавно убитый. Стараясь не делать лишних движений, она прилегла и, не сводя с них глаз и боясь моргнуть, принялась мысленно возносить молитвы Трибуналу, Тайберу Септиму, всем даэдра и аэдра — кого только смогла вспомнить.

Молитвы не пропали втуне — гоблины что-то заметили в противоположной стороне и с гиканьем умчались. Начал идти снег, их давно и след простыл, а Элдин не могла заставить себя подняться и добрую милю передвигалась ползком, обмирая от каждой треснувшей ветки. Только когда легкий снежок повалил сильнее, а затем и вовсе превратился в буран, она понадеялась на плохую видимость и осмелилась встать на ослабевшие ноги. То и дело раздавался волчий вой, противно хрюкали опасные, но не агрессивные хорхеры. Увидев очередное чудовище, она не выдержала, бросилась на него с кинжалом и успокоилась, только вырвав у трупа из пасти клыки с ветвистыми корнями. «Вот твари, даже зубы не как у всех. Но ничего, я смогла его убить, и волков могу, поэтому мне нечего бояться. Просто буду осторожнее, и все. Какая только нелегкая занесла сюда эту миссионершу?»

У Элдин дрожали ноги и руки от усталости и нервного напряжения, когда впереди показалось наконец застывшее озеро. Увидев, что кроме хорхеров на поверхности никого нет, она бросилась напрямик, поскальзываясь, один раз провалилась левой ногой в полынью и еле выбралась. Увидев заветное строение, она заплакала и остановилась. Душа воспарила, переживая странное, удивительное и волшебное. Даже получив свободу, Элдин не была столь счастлива, и теперь хотела получше запомнить это ощущение, прожить его не торопясь.

Но перегорела она быстро. Когда из всех чувств осталась лишь усталость, она медленно направилась к Тирску.

— Ах ты глупая девчонка. Ничего, подожди еще чуть-чуть, и я тебя спасу. Только посплю. У них в этом Тирске наверняка ведь найдется, где поспать?

Нордам было не до спанья. В зале, освещенном множеством факелов, шло безудержное веселье. Всего несколько человек, не больше десятка, но как же они шумели: топали ногами, стучали кружками, орали песню, довольно согласованно. После чистого свежего холода в спертом воздухе внутри помещения особенно отчетливо доносились запахи меда, пота, не первой свежести мяса и старого отсыревшего дерева. Но в открытом очаге в центре весело трещал огонь, и Элдин подошла к нему, стараясь не пялиться ни на кого и в то же время не выглядеть смущенной.

К ней подошла одна из девушек и сунула кружку с медом:

— Первая бесплатно, сестрица!

Пока Элдин прихлебывала мед и любовалась на ее открытые плечи с сильными мускулами, никто гостью не тревожил. Но стоило поставить опустевшую кружку на пол, как молодой парень с широким лицом и развеселыми глазами вытянул ее за руки в центр круга, назвался Скйлодром, оказался вождем, заставил отплясать с ним и только тогда отпустил. Захваченная стихийным потоком, Элдин вспомнила, что хотела спать и вообще пришла по делу, только когда веселье начало затухать, а варвары один за другим, пошатываясь, опираясь на стены и друг на друга стали подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж. Удалился и вождь, а Элдин неплохо устроилась в уголке, уж ничуть не хуже, чем под открытым небом. На всякий случай она не выпускала из пальцев кинжал.

Утром, пока вчерашние гуляки отсыпались, она выбралась под открытое небо, обошла вокруг строения и неожиданно познакомилась с местным кузнецом. Он жил в отдельном крохотном домике со входом, завешенным шкурой. Сейчас он откинул шкуру и возился с очагом под навесом, окруженным разбросанными мехами, клещами и молотами.

— Привет! — поздоровалась Элдин.

— И тебе не болеть, — хмуро взглянул на нее кузнец, но меха отложил. Подойдя на шаг ближе, Элдин с удивлением поняла, что медом от него не пахнет.

— Не видела тебя вчера в зале.

— Я не большой любитель пьянок.

— Я вчера убила волка, но не стала снимать шкуру. У тебя ведь их достаточно? — Элдин окинула выразительным взглядом кучу шкур, находящихся на разных стадиях обработки.

— Какой волк-то был? Не белый?

— Не знала, что бывают белые волки. Мой был обычный, бурого цвета.

— Тогда нечего возиться с его шкурой. Вот бросили бы наши охотнички попойки да настреляли мне снежных волков и медведей…

Похоже, мало кто интересовался жизнью кузнеца, который представился Бринйолфром. Увидев, что девочка внимательно слушает, он принялся рассказывать ей о доспехах, которые делал. И так соблазнительно звучали его речи, что Элдин захотелось получить доспех из шкур снежных волков, легкий, надежный, зачарованный на защиту от магии холода.

— На полный комплект надо извести уйму зверья. Охотиться надо, трудиться. Кто ж из наших балбесов станет так себя утруждать?

В конце концов, он был так очарован Элдин, что, не попросив доплаты, обменял ее изношенный хитиновый доспех на северный меховой. «Незнакомец помог мне без угроз и манипуляций. И не нужны никакие артефакты, — довольная Элдин склонила голову набок и потерлась щекой о жесткую шерсть на наплечнике. — Вот бы Куа’Дар позавидовал».

— Бринйолфр! — позвала она, порадовавшись, что смогла выговорить имя без запинки. — Я ищу женщину, миссионерку. Она редгард, в коричневой мантии, пропала с полгода назад. Отправилась нести учение имперского культа, как будто ее кто-то звал. У вас не появлялась?

— Появлялась, — ответил кузнец после минутного молчания, в течение которого хмурил брови и поджимал губы. — Зачем она тебе понадобилась?

— Мне заплатят, если я приведу ее в форт.

— Заплатят! — покачал он головой. — Была б она тебе подругой, мы б подумали. А так оставила бы ты лучше эту затею.

— Почему? Она хоть жива? Что случилось?

— Эрих с ней случился, вот что. Наверняка видела его вчера, коли со всеми пировала, он пьянки не пропускает, — Элдин кивнула, и кузнец продолжил: — А знаешь, как этого Эриха прозвали? Недостойный. Он-то ее в плену и держит, в своей комнате, и что он там с ней делает, никто не знает, потому что никто не хочет с ним связываться. Смекаешь, что к чему? Ты хорошая девочка, хоть и эльф. Послушай моего совета, не ходи к нему. Не хочу, чтобы у него стало две пленницы.

— Не такая уж я беззащитная, — Элдин выхватила кинжал и не целясь вогнала его на два дюйма точно в сучок, темнеющий в стене.

— Молодец девочка. А все же не ходи.

Но Элдин пошла. Она вернулась в медовый зал, куда уже, позевывая, спускались притихшие похмельные варвары. Был среди них и Эрих Недостойный. Стараясь оставаться для него незаметной, Элдин прокралась через зал и ступила на лестницу.

Наверху оказалось на удивление чисто. Стены украшали шкуры, перед одной из комнат лежала еще одна. Увидев ряд затворенных дверей, она стала по очереди пробовать открыть их. После двух пустых комнат она обнаружила запертую. Пошарив в мешке, она достала отмычку, огляделась и, быстренько отперев замок, скользнула внутрь.

Посреди комнаты стояла редгардша, сверля взглядом вход и склонив голову набок, прислушиваясь. Темнокожая, с коротко остриженными прямыми волосами, в темной однотонной мантии и без сапог. Элдин представила, как миссионерша переступает по хрусткому снегу босыми ногами, поджимая пальчики, и ее передернуло.

Увидев незнакомку, редгардша не вскрикнула, не пошевелилась, ничем не выдала охватившего ее волнения. Только не отводила от Элдин внимательных глаз, таких черных, что не видно было зрачков. Тряхнув головой, Элдин спросила:

— Мириса?

— Ты от Джелина?

— Да. У тебя есть оружие?

— Меня держит взаперти варвар по имени Эрих. Если ты попробуешь меня вывести, он нападет.

— Да. Именно поэтому я спросила, есть ли у тебя оружие. Впрочем, что это я, наверняка отобрал. Держи тогда это, — Элдин протянула Мирисе купленный в форте серебряный кинжал, а себе оставила старый, более дешевый, но привычный и с простеньким зачарованием на атаку огнем.

— Я с таким оружием не очень хорошо умею…

— Держи, что дают! Или, если так больше нравится, будешь его кулаками оглушать, пока я все сделаю.

Мириса кивнула, не слишком уверенно перехватила оружие и изобразила на лице решимость. Элдин хмыкнула и крадучись пошла к лестнице. Если был хоть малейший шанс, что удастся проскользнуть мимо варваров незамеченными, надо было им воспользоваться.

Девушки спустились по лестнице, ни разу не скрипнув ступенями. Обернувшись, Элдин показала, как надо взять кинжал, чтобы его нельзя было заметить с первого взгляда за рукавом, но можно было ударить без промедления. Одобрительно кивнув, она выглянула в зал и обмерла: навстречу шел Эрих.

Увидев, что пленницу уводят, Эрих взревел и бросился в атаку. Не рискуя подставлять под удары бездоспешную Мирису, Элдин принимала все атаки на себя и на новую броню. Варвары попивали мед и наблюдали за сражением, но ни один не вмешался. Только Скйолдр, уже захмелевший, пытался сделать ставку на победителя, но никто не захотел с ним поспорить.

Когда Эрих испустил дух, норды приветствовали победительниц одобрительным гулом, но вскоре вернулись к выпивке. Пока никто не занялся телом мертвого родича, Элдин раздела труп и заставила Мирису облачиться в доспехи.

— Мне такой тип брони не очень хорошо подходит, я плохо умею с ней обращаться…

— Да. Когда попадем в Морнхолд, я обязательно куплю тебе комплект эбонитовых доспехов. Договорились?

— Эрих побежден. Теперь совсем не обязательно грубить.

— Извини. Но нам еще пробираться через половину этого ужасного острова, так что, если позволишь, я все же побуду некоторое время раздраженной.

Девушки помахали на прощание пирующим. Их одарили нестройными возгласами, в которых угадывалось, что они молодцы, давайте же выпьем за доблестных воительниц.

Бринйолфр подивился, увидев девушек вдвоем и более-менее целыми, и даже починил им доспехи, снова бесплатно.

— Вы хорошие воины. Если случится убить снежного зверя, приносите шкуры, я сготовлю замечательный доспех.

Наблюдая, как Мириса шагает по снегу в теплых медвежьих сапожках, Элдин ощутила прилив самодовольства: если бы она не подумала и не позаботилась, миссионерше пришлось бы нелегко.

После долгого времени, проведенного взаперти, ей было тяжело идти быстро. Элдин прекрасно помнила, каково ей самой пришлось после освобождения из рабства, и без возражений примеривалась к ее скорости. Поэтому поход вокруг озера к южной оконечности больше напомнил Элдин прогулку, благо ни зверья, ни рьеклингов поблизости не обнаружилось.

Впереди показалась река, когда снег вокруг вспыхнул багрянцем, тени из мутных и расплывчатых стали резкими и четкими, а позади раздался оглушительный треск.

Мириса вскрикнула и стиснула Элдин руку, так сильно, что в суставах хрустнуло.


	6. Chapter 6

— Смотри! — прошептала Мириса.

Посреди озера Фьялдинг зиял раскол, из которого вырывался столб огня, неестественного и недоброго. Прорвав лед, он умерил мощность, притух, и снегу почти вернулся прежний оттенок.

— Отпусти, — попросила Элдин, и Мириса разжала пальцы. — И часто здесь такое творится?

— Никогда, насколько я знаю.

— Как же чудесно. Почему оно не могло зажечься, когда мы отошли бы подальше?

— Наверное, нужно вернуться?

Элдин промолчала. Ее вовсе не интересовала природа странного света, совсем не хотелось выяснять, несет ли он угрозу Тирску, стоящему так близко, на самом берегу озера. Но эти чужие люди пригласили ее к столу, а Бринйолфру, старому и ласковому, никто, кроме них, не поможет. Так же, как и ее отцу.

— Нам совершенно не обязательно возвращаться, но я пойду. Если хочешь, беги до форта одна. Справишься с волками?

— Нет, так не пойдет, — покачала головой Мириса. — Если я сама буду защищаться от волков, за что же тебе заплатит Джелин, когда ты придешь за наградой?

Элдин улыбнулась, и девушки, обнажив кинжалы, крадучись направились к Тирску. По пути они вертели головами, прислушиваясь и присматриваясь, но кроме пламени, не собиравшегося гаснуть, не уловили никаких признаков чего-либо необычного. Только подойдя к Тирску, они заметили первый признак беды: входная дверь валялась на пороге, треснувшая, припорошенная щепками. Девушки перехватили оружие поудобнее, переглянулись, обменялись кивками и шагнули внутрь.

С тех пор, как они покинули Тирск, прошло каких-нибудь три часа, но зал изменился до неузнаваемости. У Элдин защемило сердце, потому что в доме ее родителей царило такое же разрушение.

Пока она обуздывала память, Мириса скрылась в глубине зала и крикнула оттуда:

— Здесь есть живые!

И точно, у дальней стены скорчилась за поваленной полкой испуганная женщина. Мириса опустилась перед ней на колени, обняла за плечи и осторожно провела по коже, отмеченной синяками и царапинами. За спиной миссионерши не видно было, что происходит, но когда она встала и подняла женщину, от повреждений не осталось и следа.

«Утешение и вдохновение, вот что несут последователи Имперского Культа. Это все требования церкви, а не заслуги этой Мирисы. Будь она простым обывателем, кто знает, бросилась бы она на помощь или удирала во всю прыть».

Под влиянием тихих, ласковых уговоров нордша утихла и вытерла слезы с соплями. Далеко не сразу удалось Элдин признать в скорчившемся жалком существе довольную, уверенную в себе девицу, поднесшую вчера первую кружку меда.

Запинаясь, она выдавила, что зовут ее Свенья Снежная Песнь. Не успела она выговорить последнее слово, как скорчилась в новом спазме рыданий. Потребовалось еще некоторое количество ласковых поглаживаний, прежде чем она взяла наконец себя в руки и принялась рассказывать. Среди невнятных жалоб, всхлипов и причитаний удалось разобрать историю о нападении черного чудовища по имени Удерфрикт. Пока Элдин продолжала мяться в растерянности, Мириса вывела Свенью на свежий воздух — подальше от озера, чтобы пламя не тревожило и без того истрепанные нервы, — и дала глотнуть какого-то зелья.

— Мы смогли выгнать его, но не убить, — сообщила Свенья. Под воздействием зелья и нежностей она оклемалась достаточно, чтобы говорить связно, хоть ее и продолжало трясти. — Он вернется. А мы потеряли многих славных воинов. И наш вождь! Он мертв. Чужестранка, — впервые посмотрела она прямо на Элдин, — я видела твою доблесть, ты смогла одолеть Эриха, а он держал в страхе всех. Убей чудовище! И ты станешь нашим вождем.

С Эрихом сражалась не только Элдин, однако об участии Мирисы Свенья почему-то не вспомнила. Казалось бы, и ладно, все равно позволять созданию, растерявшему всю форму, участвовать в сражении было бы безумием. Но только спустя несколько минут, пока Элдин чесала в затылке, а девушки сверлили ее взглядом, она сообразила, что Свенья могла исходить из тех же соображений, а вовсе не потакать желанию оставить при себе такую внимательную няньку.

За размышлениями суть просьбы потеряла важность, и Элдин рассеянно пробормотала, не осознавая, что подписывается на ратный подвиг:

— И где логово этого вашего… Удерфрикта?

— К западу, у озера. Тут совсем близко, — Свенья заглянула Элдин в глаза и неуверенно улыбнулась. — У самой воды должна быть пещера. Вход когда-то завалили, но этот огонь…

— Нашли где строиться… — пробурчала Элдин, отцепила руки Свеньи от своей одежды и увлекла Мирису в сторону. — Что ж делать, пойду его убивать. Провожу до форта, когда вернусь.

Мириса кивнула и вернулась к Свенье. «Хоть бы предложила помощь или попыталась отговорить, — грустно подумала Элдин, выходя к озеру. — В конце концов, если со мной что-то случится, по дороге к своему Джелину от зверья ей придется отбиваться в одиночку».

Лохматое чудовище оказалось страшным противником. В лапах оно сжимало странную дубинку, первый же удар которой чуть не вышиб дух. Не придумай Элдин залезть на выступ под потолком и оттуда расстрелять его, быть бы ей ужином. Хитиновые стрелы отскакивали от черной шкуры, не причиняя никакого вреда. Элдин улучила минутку вознести хвалу Трибуналу за то, что сообразила закупить в Форте Легиона Инеевой Бабочки серебряных стрел: им удавалось преодолеть защиту чудовища. Колчан постепенно пустел, и Элдин забеспокоилась, не придется ли ей довершать начатое кинжалом и как ей надо будет подойти на расстояние лезвия, избежав когтей, зубов и дубины. Однако, когда Удерфрикт застонал и ухнул наземь, у Элдин еще оставались две серебряные стрелы. Отерев пот со лба, она долго и осторожно слезала с выступа, поражаясь, как же ей удалось забраться так высоко и так быстро.

Странной формы дубинка оказалась оторванной человеческой ногой, совсем свежей. Элдин замутило, и она присела рядышком с трупом. Тут взгляд ее наткнулся на груду черепов в углу, и она, поняв, что прийти в чувство в этой пещере не сможет, переборола отвращение и вынула кинжал, чтобы покончить с этим поскорее.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Элдин удалось вскрыть грудную клетку, аккуратно перерезать все сосуды и вынуть увесистое скользкое сердце. Она перепачкалась в густой липкой крови и, выйдя под открытое небо, долго чистила снегом одежду и доспехи.

Покончив с работой мясника, она первым делом заглянула к кузнецу:

— Твои доспехи спасли мне жизнь! Если бы не они, меня б точно пришибли с первого удара.

— Вот и славно, — буркнул он. — Дай взгляну, может, надо подправить.

Надев через некоторое время доспехи, выглядящие как новенькие, она побежала к медовому залу. На пороге в одиночестве сидела Свенья, ее отсутствующий взор буравил столб огня.

— Кхм, — Элдин постаралась заявить о своем присутствии как можно более деликатно, однако Свенья подскочила, будто ее ткнули иголкой.

— О, это ты, — варварша виновато улыбнулась. — Пришла выпить перед битвой? Прости, я не могу пустить тебя внутрь, там чинят пол.

Элдин, вздохнув, сообщила, что битва позади. Она опасалась пышных речей, призванных выразить всю степень восхищения и благодарности, но вместо этого Свенья молча бросилась ей на грудь, стиснула в железных объятиях и зарыдала.

— Ну-ну, будет тебе, — пробормотала донельзя смущенная Элдин, втайне довольная тем, что доставила живому существу такое облегчение. Но постепенно потоки слез стали ей надоедать, вспомнилось, что доспехи совсем новые, и она постаралась деликатно высвободиться из хватки. Неотесанная варварша даже не заметила ее попыток и отпустила только после того, как немного успокоилась.

На ее лицо страшно было смотреть: красное, мокрое, в волчьей шерсти от наплечников. То ли Свенья этого не понимала, то ли ей было все равно, но она, не попытавшись привести себя в порядок, вдруг сделала испуганные глаза и прошептала:

— Ты уничтожила Удерфрикта. Но есть же еще благословение Хротмунда! Чтобы стать вождем, надо его получить.

Элдин открыла было рот, чтобы выразить разочарование и возмущение, но не успела произнести ни слова.

— Дальше можешь ничего не объяснять! — крикнула выбежавшая из-за угла Мириса. — Живая! — она обняла Элдин и зачастила: — Пока ты сражалась, я поговорила со Свеньей, потом почитала свои книги — у меня кое-что припасено еще с Вварденфелла — полистала дневник, поглядела карту. Я знаю, куда надо идти за благословением и как попасть в нужный курган. Смотри!

Она заставила Элдин вытащить карту, обозначила крестиком расположение кургана Хротмунда и записала ей в дневник пароль, по которому можно попасть внутрь. Элдин, собиравшаяся после сражения с Удерфриктом отдохнуть, выпить чудесного меда и поспать, обнаружила, что снова пробирается сквозь снега, послушно направляясь к отмеченному месту.

Вернулась она лишь спустя неделю. Молча ввалилась к Бринйолфру, сунула ему белую шкуру, села на пороге и запрокинула голову. Кузнец, тоже не сказав ни слова, поднял ее на руки и куда-то понес. Приоткрыв один глаз, она обнаружила, что ее тащат в маленький домик, точную копию хижины кузнеца, стоявший по другую сторону медового зала. Кузнец опустил ее на шкуру, занавесил вход и ушел. За все время он не издал ни звука.

Проснувшись, Элдин не обнаружила на теле доспехов, зато впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя здоровой и выспавшейся. Потянувшись и повалявшись на шкуре еще несколько минут, она встала и направилась в медовый зал.

Новая дверь, новая отделка стен. Элдин встретили звуками лютни и песней, воспевающей храбрую победу над ужасным чудовищем. На возвышении в центре зала покоилось не успевшее ссохнуться сердце. Не было видно ни следа побоища. Только пировавших знакомых стало меньше, но зато появилось несколько новых лиц.

— Слава вождю Тирска, победителю Удерфрикта! — воскликнула Свенья и взяла Элдин за руки. — Я приготовила для тебя комнату наверху, ты узнаешь ее по волчьей шкуре у порога. А к кровати прислонила небольшой подарок.

За прошедшую неделю Свенья здорово осунулась, под глазами залегли черные тени, а в зрачках появился нездоровый блеск. «Неудивительно, после такого-то потрясения. Ну, теперь эта тварь больше ее не побеспокоит». Элдин вспомнила, какой радостной и беззаботной была Свенья до того, как половину племени разорвали на куски у нее на глазах.

— Пойду осматриваться, — улыбнулась Элдин. — А где Мириса?

— Читает. Пока тебя не было, она сдружилась с Бередитом. Из-за их долгих бесед он едва успел закончить дополненную историю Тирска, в которую включил твой подвиг. Но все обошлось, книга готова, Бередит ждет тебя, чтобы подарить экземпляр. И, Элдин, — на лицо Свеньи набежало облачко, — пока ты ходила к кургану Хротмунда, я взяла на себя смелость поселить Мирису в твоих покоях. Остальные комнаты разобрали наши новенькие, а твоя все равно пустовала, вот я и решила… Ты не гневаешься?

— Нет, — усмехнулась Элдин. — Нисколько. Пойду посмотрю твой подарок и почитаю историю.

Комната, перед которой лежала шкура, имела форму буквы «г». Войдя, Элдин уперлась взглядом в полочку, на которой любовно были расставлены фигурки, вырезанные из кости. Крохотные, пришлось подойти вплотную, чтобы разглядеть стаю волков, медведя, в гневе поднявшегося на задних лапах, и сражающихся с ним рьеклингов верхом на щетинохвостах.

— Нравятся?

Элдин обернулась и увидела Мирису, лежащую на кровати с книгой в руках. Миссионерша спокойно улыбалась и была совсем не удивлена ее появлению. «Ну да, Бринйолфр сказал».

— Нравятся. Что читаешь? Истории Тиска?

— Да. Сравниваю старую и новую версию.

— Сильно этот Бередит меня нахваливает?

— Боготворит.

— Правильно, пусть. А это, я так понимаю, подарок Свеньи? — Элдин указала на прислоненный к лавке длинный меч.

— Да. Это Клановый Клинок. Я взяла на себя смелость немного с ним попрактиковаться, ты же не в обиде?

— Да нет, нисколько. Знаешь, до того, как я стала вождем племени северных варваров, — Элдин фыркнула, — меня никогда не спрашивали, не гневаюсь ли я, не возражаю и не обиделась ли. Кажется, я еще не привыкла к такому обхождению. Ну да ладно. Тренировалась, говоришь? Не слышала, чтобы монахи или редгарды славились мастерством обращения с длинным клинками.

— Мой отец был кузнецом, он учил меня всему, что знал сам.

— И что же? Хорошо освоила навык, к которому не имеешь предрасположенности?

— А ты проверь! — Мириса отбросила книгу, схватила меч и сделала выпад.

— Эй! — отскочила Элдин. — На мне даже нет доспехов!

— На мне тоже.

Пришлось выхватывать кинжал и обороняться, напрочь забыв о Бередите, с которым Мириса успела снюхаться.

Десять минут спустя девушки, тяжело дыша, уселись на полу и прислонились спинами к кровати. Несмотря на то что обе старались быть осторожными, их тела покрывали неглубокие, но кровоточащие порезы. Элдин пошарила в сумке, выбрала два зелья исцеления подешевле и предложила одно Мирисе.

— За знакомство?

— Лучше прибереги на будущие путешествия, — ответила та и изобразила незамысловатый пасс. Вокруг ее кистей появилось сияние. Мириса провела вдоль каждой царапины, не касаясь, в каком-то волоске от тела. Так вот каким образом лечили Свенью.

Защипало, кожа потеплела, а когда миссионерша занялась собственными ранками, — зачесалось. Элдин впилась ногтями в заживающую плоть, но Мириса ее остановила:

— Потерпи, скоро пройдет. Не то останутся шрамы.

Элдин скрипнула зубами, но послушалась. Чтобы отвлечься, она подняла меч и покрутила его в руках. Хороший серебряный клинок с интересным зачарованием, воздействующим на гуманоидов. Лучик смогла бы продать его септимов за девятьсот. Эти деньги не принесли бы Элдин богатства, но лишними бы не оказались. Впрочем, Лучик ошивалась где-то в Балморе, а Элдин, хоть смогла бы и сама выручить кое-что от продажи, не особо хотела тащиться в Форт Легиона Инеевой Бабочки, искать там оружейника, препираться с ним из-за каждой монеты…

— Забирай его, — буркнула Элдин.

— Прости… что?

— Забирай этот меч, я все равно не умею с ним обращаться.

— Элдин, этот меч Свенья подарила вождю в благодарность за избавление от чудовища. Не думаю, что мне следует…

— Ерунда это все. Я вождь и могу распоряжаться имуществом, как захочу. Забирай, чтоб он больше тут не валялся.

— А ты быстро свыкаешься с новой ролью, — покивала Мириса, не без насмешки, как показалось Элдин, но все же сказала: — Спасибо тебе.

— Да не бери в голову, — Элдин встала, зевая, хоть спать и не хотелось. — Дай, что ли, почитаю, что про меня понаписали…

Но она не стала перелистывать книгу, выискивая свое имя, а начала с первой страницы. Надо же было разобраться, куда ее занесла нелегкая.

_«На восточном берегу озера Фьялдинг построен Тирск, медовый чертог, служащий домом для наиболее доблестного клана воинов-северян._

Примерно сто лет назад небольшая группа скаальцев решила оставить свою деревню и освободиться от строгого поклонения природным силам. Они хотели жить так же, как и их предки в Скайриме — убивать что хотят и когда хотят, поклоняться тем силам, которые сами изберут.

Несмотря на непогоду, отряд направился на юг к озеру Фьялдинг, где они нашли прекрасное место для нового поселения. Там было решено возвести великий медовый чертог, служивший бы для них домом и охотничьей сторожкой. Спустя несколько месяцев постройка была завершена и наречена медовым чертогом Тирск.

Поселенцы глядели на дело своих рук и по праву гордились им. Но счастье их оказалось недолговечным, ибо не всем пришлось по душе возведение Тирска. Все возраставшие шум и столпотворение во время постройки разбудили древнее создание, доселе неподвижно лежавшее подо льдом. Горькая ирония в том, что в тот момент, когда был забит последний гвоздь в стену медового чертога, дремлющая тварь наконец пробудилась. Древнее имя его было Удерфрикт, но поселенцы именовали его просто — смерть. Удерфрикт пришел в нововозведенный медовый чертог и обрушил кару на головы тех, кто прервал его долгий ледяной сон. Он убивал без предупреждения, без жалости, уменьшив число тирских северян наполовину. Лишь доблестный волшебник Эльдрид Ледяной Свет изгнал тварь обратно в ее логово под поверхностью замерзшего озера и магией своей запечатал вход огромной ледяной глыбой. Угроза миновала, но какой ценой! Два месяца поселенцы устраняли вред, нанесенный Удерфриктом, а теперь, с гибелью столь многих сильных рук, это была тяжкая и медленная работа.

В конце концов Тирск вновь восстал высоко и гордо. Но хоть поселенцы и работали вместе, строя медовый чертог и устраняя угрозу Удерфрикта, возникли споры о том, кому быть их вождем. Многие предлагали на эту роль Хротмунда Красного как сильнейшего. Но один воин, Дренгр Бронзовый Шлем, выразил несогласие. Он считал себя более достойным править Тирском и громко провозгласил это Хротмунду. Зная, что конфликты и распри послужат лишь крахом новой жизни, кою они с таким трудом пытались создать, Хротмунд Красный предложил единственно возможное решение — он взмахнул своим огромным топором и обезглавил Дренгра на том самом месте, где тот стоял. Больше всего северяне чтили бойцовскую удаль, и убийство Дренгра доказало им, что Хротмунд воистину достоин стать вождем Тирска. Дабы иные северяне не забыли подтверждение его водительству, Хротмунд водрузил голову Дренгра на пьедестал в центре главного зала Тирска, дабы видеть ее могли все.

Таково было начало традиции Тирска. Любой воин, вне зависимости от расы и пола, мог заявить права на лидерство в медовом чертоге, возложив свой наиболее впечатляющий трофей на пьедестал в главном зале. И если дух Хротмунда Красного соглашался с оным, воин мог быть провозглашен вождем».

Помимо прочего, книга содержала перечисление всех шестнадцати вождей Тирска, включая саму Элдин, и их краткие жизнеописания.

— Я буду первым мером-вождем Тирска, — хмыкнула она, пряча за усмешкой гордость за свою расу. Зажившие царапины больше не чесались.

Мириса не ответила: она углубилась в чтение. На сей раз в ее руках была книга, никак не связанная с Тирском. Элдин склонила голову и увидела слова «Имперский Культ» на обложке. Присоединение Морровинда произошло почти полторы тысячи лет назад, Имперским Культом давно уже никого на Вварденфелле было не удивить, и все же Элдин расхотелось развивать тему. Она закрыла «Историю Тирска», положила на лавку и спустилась в медовый зал.

— Свенья, — улыбнулась она девушке, поднявшейся навстречу. — Сиди. Тебе, и вообще никому, совершенно не нужно передо мной расшаркиваться, ага?

Та кивнула и села. Элдин устроилась рядом и продолжила, смущаясь и оттого выбирая слова, мало соответствующие ее теперешнему положению:

— Понимаешь, я никогда раньше не была вождем. Более того, я другого рода-племени, ваших обычаев не знаю, поэтому мне нужна помощь. Помоги разобраться, какие у меня обязанности?

— Ты невнимательно читала труд нашего Бередита. Мы живем весело и не обременяем себя ни ритуалами, ни обязательствами. Тебе нужно только следить, чтобы мед никогда не переводился. Не будь слишком строга и надменна, и мы будем тебя любить.

— Меня это устраивает. Но ты сказала про мед. Откуда вы его берете? Здесь он явно не варится.

— Ты права, мы заказываем мед в Скайриме. И запасы уже подходят к концу.

— Так чего же мы ждем? — притворно изумилась Элдин. — Срочно заказать самую огромную партию, чтобы хватило всем!

— Будет исполнено! — Свенья, очевидно, обрадовалась первому приказу, но голос ее звучал визгливо, а улыбка вышла кривой. Элдин покачала головой, наблюдая, как варварша подошла к одному из пирующих. Оставалось только пожалеть и пережившую чересчур многое Свенью, и бедного малого, который вынужден будет оставить гостеприимный медовый зал и отправиться сквозь вьюгу в далекий Скайрим. «Надо хоть узнать, где он находится. Спрошу у Мирисы, а то не годится вождю быть необразованной деревенщиной».

Делать в зале было нечего, возвращаться к занятой Мирисе не хотелось, и Элдин отправилась к кузнецу.

— Отдохнула? — издалека завидел ее Бринйолфр. — Дельную шкуру ты мне вчера принесла. Я ее обработал, теперь жду заказа, — и лукаво посмотрел на Элдин.

— Доспехи, говоришь? И хорошие?

— Да уж получше твоих. Забирай их, кстати, я все починил. Жаркая была битва, я погляжу.

— Не то слово. Помимо этого проклятого белого волка — куча драугров. У меня и зелий исцеления осталось всего пара бутылочек. Я берегла-берегла, да так без них и справилась. Ну что, сделаешь мне как вождю доспехи?

— Доспехи? — покачал головой кузнец. — На полный комплект требуется одиннадцать таких шкур. А тут разве что на шлем хватит.

— Тогда сделай хоть шлем, — расстроилась Элдин.

— Знаешь, сколько я беру за такую работу? Держи список цен, тут тебе и количество шкур, и количество звонких септимов.

Некоторое время Элдин пялилась в пергамент, не в силах поверить, что указанные цены — не шутка. Только за работу над шлемом помимо шкуры нужно было отдать две тысячи.

— А у меня столько нет, — растерялась она. — Нет, погоди, Бринйолфр, я ведь вождь, неужели ты мне не сделаешь просто так?

Кузнец помолчал перед тем, как ответить:

— Нет, не сделаю.

Элдин помолчала в ожидании продолжения, объяснения, почему же так, но Бринйолфр с невозмутимым лицом копался в инструментах и не испытывал, по-видимому, никакой неловкости, отказав вождю. Лицо Элдин же налилось жаром. Она принялась лихорадочно искать тему, на которую перевести разговор. Просто уйти было нельзя, это могло бы оставить ложное впечатление, что она затаила злобу, в то время как на самом деле она кляла себя за неуместную просьбу.

Но в голову ничего не шло, и она промямлила:

— Ладно, я поняла. Добуду денег — приду за шлемом.

— Не сердись на меня, — Бринйолфр тепло улыбнулся и отложил инструменты. — Починю всегда бесплатно, и тебе, и твоей девочке. С обычными доспехами тоже что-нибудь придумаем, сумеем договориться. А со шкурами снежных зверей работать тяжело, надо знать особый секрет, много материала уходит помимо шкур, и он тоже денег стоит.

— Да ничего, — Элдин пришла в голову мысль: — А расскажи-ка мне, много ли на Солстхейме обитает этих снежных волков да медведей?..

…Из хижины кузнеца Элдин ушла поздно, когда луны достигли зенита. Медовый зал был пуст, а в покоях вождя спала Мириса. Из ее рук выпала книга, да так и осталась лежать рядом.

Элдин постояла немного, с грустью представляя, как не понравилась бы Мирисе промелькнувшая мысль смастерить двуспальную кровать. Она улеглась было на лавке, но передумала и второй раз заночевала в пустующей хижине снаружи.


	7. Chapter 7

Утром двенадцатого дня после нападения Удерфрикта жители медового зала хоронили павших.

В отличие от данмеров, привыкших к теплу Красной Горы, норды не торопились избавляться от тел. Что говорили по этому поводу их традиции, Элдин не знала и вникать не желала, предоставив Свенье самой позаботиться о телах. Мириса же обычаями заинтересовалась. Каждый раз, проходя через медовый зал, Элдин видела варваров, горячо спорящих с миссионершей. Не нужно было останавливаться и прислушиваться, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь. Интересовало одно: скоро ли Мириса решит обратиться к вождю, чтобы попробовать навязать свою волю.

Она действительно заговорила с Элдин о погребении:

— Прах погибших больше не будут развеивать по ветру. На закате пепел запечатают в глиняные кувшины и с почестями водрузят в склепе.

— В склепе?

— Пещера чудовища пустует. Если удастся вытащить его труп, из его логова можно устроить склеп.

— И заняться этим следует сегодня, а завершить — до заката? — перед мысленным взором возникли обглоданные черепа и с мясом вырванная нога, однако спорить не хотелось. В конце концов, в отношении похорон мнения данмеров и граждан Империи совпадали: если не хочешь, чтобы тело стало добычей некроманта — похорони его в соответствии с заветами Аркэя.

Элдин хотела оставить Мирису в Тирске, но та потащилась в пещеру вместе с остальными. Берглиот и Батмар, увидев Удерфрикта, утыканного стрелами, исполосованного кинжалом и с развороченной грудной клеткой, с еще большим уважением взглянули на вождя.

— Удобнее будет разрубить и вынести по частям.

— И бросить презренные останки на съедение зверью, — мечтательно протянул Батмар.

— Можешь включить это в свою песню.

— А пока вы занимаетесь чудовищем, нам нужно собрать останки людей, — произнесла Мириса. — Они заслужили, чтобы их похоронили по-человечески.

«Хорошенькое зрелище мы представляем», — подумала Элдин, когда девушки вышли из пещеры. Она сама — с мешком, полным черепов, а Мириса, ничуть не обеспокоенная своей ношей, — с завернутой в тряпочку ногой. Мешок был большим и тяжелым, из-за содержимого его не хотелось прислонять к телу, но вытянутая рука долго не выдерживала, а волочь по земле было опасно — еще порвется, придется собирать. Поэтому Элдин, стиснув зубы, перекинула мешок через плечо и принялась насвистывать развеселую песенку, подслушанную еще у стражников в пещере Телванни.

С освобождением пещеры было покончено быстрее, чем она надеялась. К тому времени Свенья успела сложить должное количество погребальных костров. Элдин не удивилась бы благовониям и жертвенным животным, но действительность оказалась проще и практичнее: груды сухих ветвей, сбрызнутые жиром хорхеров для более интенсивного горения.

Молча и внимательно Элдин наблюдала за сожжением тел. Оторванную ногу вернули варвару, оказавшемуся Скйолдром, и положили на один костер, не стараясь, впрочем, чтобы она заняла предназначенное природой место.

— …Андрелхейм. Олфейгр Честная. Скйолдр Бегущий с Волками. Улфрин.

Не прошло и двух недель с того вечера, когда усталая Элдин ела и пила с этими нордами, танцевала со Скйолдром, но не могла вспомнить ни еще живых лиц, ни голосов. Она старалась воспоминаниями вызвать приличествующую скорбь, но приходилось признать, что ей только скучно, противно от корежащейся в пламени плоти и еще тяжело стоять неподвижно.

Черепа, к счастью, сожгли одной кучей. На предназначенном им кувшине выгравировали: «Невинные жертвы Смерти».

Всю ночь норды посменно дежурили у погребальных костров и поддерживали огонь. На рассвете пепел ссыпали в кувшины и запаяли воском. Элдин сама отнесла их в пещеру и расставила вдоль дальней стены, надписями ко входу. Новоявленный склеп выглядел подобающе, и только запах крупного неопрятного хищника портил впечатление.

— Не будем пока задвигать вход камнем, пусть проветрится, — предложила Мириса, и Элдин кивнула.

Элдин замыкала шествие, возвращавшееся в медовый зал, двигалась молча и торжественно. Войдя же, провозгласила:

— Мы отдали дань павшим. Давайте же выпьем в их память, а потом начнем веселиться, потому что проклятому Удерфрикту не удалось сломить наш дух!

Она старалась высказаться весомо, убедительно, и судя по единому порыву, с каким варвары подняли кружки, ей это удалось. По залу пронеслось:

— Память погибшим!

После первой кружки воцарилось обычное веселье, и Элдин облегченно повернулась к Мирисе. Надо спросить, когда проводить ее в форт. И не забыть прилюдно одарить подарками, кажется, так принято поступать вождям со своими друзьями. Жалко, что Клановый Клинок она отдала наедине и упустила шанс прославиться щедростью и широтой души.

Но Мириса заговорила сама:

— Теперь, когда моей безопасности ничего не угрожает, я передумала уходить. Ведь я миссионер, а мое дело до сих пор не выполнено.

— Тебе не хватило Эриха?

— Здесь нет второго Эриха, зато есть ты. И оставшиеся, — она обвела ласковым взглядом пирующих, — никогда меня не обидят. Не после того, как я подсказала их вождю, как войти в курган Хротмунда, и не после того, как вместе с ними хоронила погибших.

— Как же ты будешь обращать их в свою веру? — услышав собственный голос, Элдин добавила: — Извини, если я резка, не хотела. Но на вопрос ответь.

— Я не стану ни на кого давить, ни на них, ни на тебя. Буду жить вместе с ними, помогать по мере сил, стараться чтить Девять Добродетелей и показывать пример. Обещаю, что буду рассказывать о своей вере только в том случае, если собеседник искренне заинтересуется. У тебя не будет со мной проблем.

— Хорошо, ладно. Если ты такая хорошая, живи, — она вдруг вспомнила: — Но все-таки сходи со мной в Форт Инеевой Бабочки. Джелин мне заплатит, когда я покажу, что освободила тебя.

— Конечно. Я собиралась навестить его одна, потому что не подумала о вашей сделке. Но если мы совершим путь вдвоем, он покажется короче, проще и приятнее.

Следующим утром девушки отправились на юг.

Кое-чему научившейся Элдин, да еще при поддержке Мирисы, обратный путь дался много легче. Они не избегали никакой схватки и одолели всех врагов, кроме нескольких верховых рьеклингов, от которых предпочли укрыться за скалами. Они вырезали из тел ценные части, тщательно обыскивали заросли и часами спорили, пытаясь поделить ингредиенты. Элдин, втайне мечтавшая накопить две тысячи септимов на шлем, желала немедленно по прибытии в форт продать ингредиенты алхимику. Мириса же, немного разбиравшаяся в алхимии, давно собирала компоненты, чтобы потом, разжившись оборудованием, варить зелья.

— И что, много на этом заработать можно? — насмешничала Элдин.

— Может, и немного, но никак не меньше, чем можно собрать милостыней. Особенно здесь. Кроме того, этими зельями я смогу помогать людям, твоим людям, между прочим.

— Как будто у них есть деньги покупать…

— Какой же я буду служитель культа, если стану брать деньги за помощь? — Мириса посмотрела так, что Элдин стало стыдно и она отдала ей все собранные ингредиенты. Коли они так уж ей нужны — пусть сама и таскает.

Девушки двигались вдоль восточного берега Иггнир, иногда заходя довольно далеко от воды — привлеченные необычными растениями или напуганные верховыми рьеклингами. В итоге они забрались на территорию, где никто из них прежде не бывал, и в один прекрасный момент заметили дымок, поднимающийся над нагромождением камней. Вскоре показалась труба, затем и домик. Переглянувшись, они направились вперед, не забывая посматривать по сторонам. Обойдя вокруг строения, они нашли мертвого каджита, ничком лежащего на снегу. Элдин обшарила карманы и вытащила бумажку со стишками и горсть лунного сахара. Заметив, что Мириса демонстративно отвернулась во время обыска покойника, Элдин быстрее сунула сахар в карман, а затем раздела труп и тщательно упаковала одежду в свой походный мешок.

— В дом зайдем?

Мириса кивнула и вынула меч.

Однако оружие не понадобилось. Хозяин оказался дружелюбным: расплылся в улыбке, приобнял девушек за плечи и начал плести что-то про Дядюшку Сладкая Доля, про немного радости, которую он несет на этот ужасный остров, и про свою веселую песенку. Мириса растаяла, ей явно понравилась мысль о радости для народа, а еще впечатление на нее произвел полный набор алхимических инструментов, расставленных на столе. Но Элдин не купилась: она глядела на белый коловианский шлем, венчавший голову Дядюшки.

— Ты очень необычный человек и сможешь многое нам рассказать, однако сейчас мы очень спешим. Мириса, подумай только, Джелин до сих пор не знает, что ты жива, и очень беспокоится. Жестоко заставлять его страдать.

Мириса нахмурилась и взглянула на спутницу. Та по возможности незаметно подмигнула, и Мириса ответила:

— Ты права. К сожалению, мы вынуждены тебя покинуть, но мне очень хочется когда-нибудь вернуться.

— Мы обязательно вернемся. Найдется, что обсудить.

— Конечно, я буду ждать, — расстроенно произнес Дядюшка и повернулся к столу.

Взяв Мирису под локоток, Элдин вывела ее наружу.

— Ты хотела что-то сказать?

— Да. Только почитай, — она зашуршала страницами своего походного дневника в поисках дня, когда прибыла в Форт Легиона Инеевой Бабочки и приставала к людям в поисках работы. — Вот, смотри, двадцать шестой день месяца огня очага: « _Гратиус получила приказ расследовать загадку недавно возросшего числа отравлений лунным сахаром. Несколько людей, включая жреца культа в Форте Инеевой Бабочки, были загадочным образом поражены временной эйфорией лунного сахара, и Империя подозревает здесь чьи-то происки. Гратиус было приказано провести расследование._

_Я согласилась помочь Северии Гратиус в выявлении лица, ответственного за отравления лунным сахаром, и предании его в руки правосудия. Одна из жертв — жрец имперского культа Джелин — мельком заметил, как место преступления покидал человек в необычном белом коловианском меховом шлеме. Я должна найти и убить этого человека и принести Гратиус в качестве доказательства его белый шлем._

_Я расспросила Джелина в Святилище имперского культа. Неделю назад, выпив немного вина, Джелин начал ощущать эффекты эйфории лунного сахара. Он утверждает, что когда был в этом наркотическом состоянии, то видел тощего старика — вероятно, не норда — носящего белый коловианский меховой шлем. Джелин не совсем доверяет своей памяти, но ему кажется, что он припоминает, как этот человек напевал идиотскую песню… что-то о леденцах и домике в снегах, с горящими повсюду фонариками…»_ Поняла? А теперь почитай, что я нашла на кошачьем трупе: 

 

_А конфетки Дядюшки так сладки!_

_В эту зиму лютую лучше не найти!_

_Когда сахар плавится в тусклом свете очага,_

_Счастье разгорается и уходит прочь тоска!_

 

_Хе-хе! Ха-хо!_

_Он уходит в свой домик в снегах!_

 

_Дядюшка Сладкая Доля уже близко,_

_Он подарит вам конфетки и улыбки!_

_Они лучше, чем игрушки и чем книжки!_

_Не зря их любят все девчонки и мальчишки!_

 

_Хе-хе! Ха-хо!_

_Он уходит в свой домик в снегах!_

 

_Конфетки, конфетки — какой аромат!_

_Дядюшка Сладкая Доля просто маг!_

_Он уходит, уходит в свой домик в снегах!_

_Где фонарики светят и горит очаг!_

 

— Все сходится, — прошептала Мириса. — Из-за него погибли люди, будет Справедливо, если он примет смерть.

— Подождешь здесь? — деловито спросила Элдин и, не дожидаясь ответа, скользнула внутрь.

Не прошло и получаса, как она вернулась с изрядно отяжелевшей сумкой. Они молча отправились дальше, и только убив попавшегося по пути чумного волка, Мириса заговорила:

— Он погиб быстро?

— Насколько я смогла. Убивать с одного удара, увы, не обучена. Он пытался отбрехаться, уверял, что больше не будет подсыпать лунный сахар, но я ему отчего-то не поверила. И, кстати, не знаю, позволяет ли тебе вера пользоваться вещами покойников, но я утащила у него со стола кое-какие инструменты. Тебе наверняка пригодятся.

— Для зелий? — оживилась Мириса. — Какие? Ступку с пестиком взяла?

— Я взяла все. Знаешь что, держи прямо сейчас, а то мне что-то тяжеловато идти. Я ведь чем только у него не поживилась…

Получив инструменты и повосторгавшись их качеством, Мириса весь дальнейший путь с удвоенной энергией носилась туда-сюда, суя нос под камни, нападая на каждое животное, попавшее в поле зрения. Продвижение замедлилось, и Элдин обрадовалась, когда впереди наконец показались стены форта.

Пройдя под воротами, Мириса вместо того, чтобы радостно устремиться к зданию святилища, остановилась. Судорожно вдохнув, она пригладила волосы, оправила одежду и протянула Элдин меч:

— Пусть пока побудет у тебя.

— Как скажешь, — Элдин пожала плечами.

В последний раз перехватив поудобнее походный мешок, Мириса расправила плечи, придала лицу благообразное выражение и направилась, наконец, в святилище.

«Спасибо, что не велела подождать снаружи вместе с компрометирующим мечом. Что она так напрягается? Видела я этого Джелина, монах как монах».

Увидев соратницу, старый монах прослезился и долго возносил хвалу Девяти, прежде чем заметил Элдин, но тут уж не поскупился на благодарности. «Когда же он вспомнит про вознаграждение?», — размышляла она, улыбаясь и кивая. Наконец, он протянул ей мешочек с золотом.

— А теперь оставь нас, — вежливо, но не терпящим возражения тоном попросил Джелин. — Приходи к вечерней трапезе. В честь возвращения нашей дорогой Мирисы и в благодарность ее спасительнице мы поставим самые лучшие кушанья, какие только возможны на этом суровом острове.

Проходящий мимо хмурый монах в темной рясе, заслышав слова «суровый остров», застонал, прикрыл лицо руками и убежал в комнату. Из-за захлопнутой двери донеслись приглушенные рыдания.

— Брату недостает Смирения, — поджал губы Джелин. — Я надеюсь, что у нашей гостьи не сложится из-за него превратное представление об Имперском Культе.

— Вовсе нет, я понимаю, что никто не может быть идеальным, — пробормотала Элдин. — В общем, я зайду ближе к вечеру, да?

— До встречи, — сдержанно улыбнулся Джелин и взял Мирису под локоть. Она бросила на Элдин извиняющийся взгляд, но не произнесла ни слова, пока Джелин вел ее во внутренние покои.

Выйдя из святилища Имперского Культа, Элдин выбросила из головы имперскую муть и повторила маршрут, совершенный месяц назад, с посещением всех торговцев и не только. Она торговалась в меру сил, кои были довольно скромными. За кучу чудесного товара смогла выручить всего тысячу сто септимов. Расстроенная, она не сразу вспомнила, что надо бы доложиться Северии Гратиус об убийстве Дядюшки Сладкая Доля.

По мере того, как Северия слушала доклад, на лице ее расплывалась блаженная улыбка. Радость была столь велика, что имперка отсыпала полторы тысячи, а затем заставила еще раз, во всех подробностях рассказать, как прошло дело. Стишок так ей понравился, что она забрала один из многочисленных экземпляров, найденных в хижине. Белый шлем поставила на стол, в центр, как ценный трофей.

— Ну, радость моя, теперь заживем!

— Что, так много людей пострадало? Или начальство так сильно ругалось?

— От тебя ничего не скроешь. Начальство обещало прищучить, если до лета не разберусь. Хотя, сама подумай, чем они могут напугать меня? После стольких месяцев, которые я проторчала в этом богами забытом месте?

— Разжаловать в легионеры?

— Даже говорить такое не смей! — погрозила она пальцем и наконец позволила удалиться.

Солнце клонилось к закату, Элдин проголодалась и устала. Она не была уверена, что хочет провести вечер в обществе праведников, которые будут восхвалять ее достоинства, проявившиеся во время спасения Мирисы. Однако под влиянием Джелина та могла передумать и не захотеть тащиться через пол-острова, через холод и зверье, к варварам в Тирск; в такой момент важно было не обижать ее, не давать повод остаться, и Элдин потрудилась отправиться в святилище. Где Смиренно откушала каждого блюда, многие не по разу, и Учтиво поддерживала беседу, и с Состраданием рассказывала о разрушениях, причиненных Удерфриктом, и делилась Честолюбивыми планами умножить богатство и славу медового зала. И, похоже, перестаралась — произвела на служителей имперского культа столь благоприятное впечатление, что Мириса смотрела на нее с обожанием, Джелин начал незаметно, как ему казалось, вербовать Элдин в свои ряды, а хмурый монах, пробурчав: «Нет, это невозможно», — положил на свою тарелку столько кушаний, сколько поместилось, и ушел с едой в свои покои. 

По мере того, как в пиршестве собственно пиршества становилось все меньше, а разговоров все больше, вдохновение Элдин таяло. Напряжение после не самого легкого путешествия, казни преступника, беготни по форту и просьб купить чуть подороже оставило после себя усталость и нежелание шевелить языком. Джелин, вызвавший раздражение попытками склонить в свою веру, реабилитировался, сказав:

— Милые мои, вы ужасно устали. Вам приготовлены покои, где вы можете отдыхать столько, сколько захотите.

— Спасибо, Джелин, — улыбнулась Мириса. — Я давно так чудесно не ела.

— Угу, спасибо, все было очень вкусно.

— Не стоит. Пройдите по коридору и налево. Да хранят Девятеро ваш сон.

По коридору и налево ждала небольшая комната с двухъярусной кроватью. Элдин сбросила доспехи и забралась наверх.


	8. Chapter 8

Обратный путь занял меньше времени, и девушки вернулись в Тирск глубокой ночью, поскольку решили не спать под открытым небом, а поскорее добраться до кровати. На подходе к медовому залу они могли думать только о том, как же хочется спать, но, открыв дверь, стали свидетелями забавного зрелища: на полу у очага сплелись в объятиях два тела, по счастью, еще одетых. Услышав шаги, варвары вздрогнули, повернулись ко входу, и Элдин узнала Берглиот и Бередита.

— Не обращайте внимания, мы уже уходим, — заверила Элдин и, демонстративно отвернувшись, пошла к лестнице, однако Берглиот ее окликнула:

— Обожди.

А Бередит продолжил:

— Через несколько месяцев у твоего племени будет пополнение, — и погладил Берглиот по животу.

— Здорово, — пожала плечами Элдин и собралась идти уже спать, но не тут-то было.

— Я не знала, что она твоя жена, — улыбнулась Мириса.

— У меня нет мужа, — недоуменно ответила Берглиот. — С тех пор, как сотню лет назад мы отделились от скааалов, между жителями Тирска не заключались браки. У нас ведь нет шаманки, которая могла бы провести обряд, — увидев лицо Мирисы, она спешно добавила: — Но если кто-то из медового зала полюбит скаала, тамошний шаман может сделать все как надо!

— Все так, — кивнул Бередит, — но мало кто обременяет себя путешествием в деревню. Мы свободные, веселые люди и любим тоже свободно и весело.

— Но если по-настоящему любишь, хочется кричать об этом всему миру, чтобы даже боги услышали. В этом суть брака, а не в том, чтобы приковать людей друг к другу.

— Чтобы боги услышали… — мечтательно протянула Берглиот, и Элдин поняла, чем кончится дело.

И действительно, Мириса присела рядом с влюбленными и начала распространяться о своей вере. Она ни словом не коснулась того факта, что Имперский Культ создан был для поддержания власти императора, для управления огромной территорией и получения возможности подчинить народ; зато песней заливалась о девяти добродетелях, о том, сколько счастья Нирну принесли Девятеро. Для нее это действительно было самым важным, вдруг поняла Элдин. Император велел распространять веру, чтобы упрочить власть, а эта миссионерша несет людям свет. Глаза ее сияли, голос был тихим и глубоким, со сдержанным восторгом.

Конечно, они купились. Эти глупые варвары никогда не видели человека с толково подвешенным языком, вот и повелись на первого же. Болтовня продолжалась до рассвета, а когда лучи восходящего солнца заиграли на поверхности озера, все трое вышли наружу, и Элдин увязалась за ними.

— Мы станем лицом на юг, туда, где находится столица нашего императора.

Элдин нахмурилась и отошла подальше, чтобы видеть все, но не слышать пустых речей. Она присела на бревно и терпеливо наблюдала, как Мириса продолжала что-то говорить, как воздевала руки и делала торжественные жесты, как Берглиот с Бередитом покорно склонили головы, а она дала им пригубить какое-то зелье. Наконец, влюбленные взялись за руки и уставились на юг, а Мириса подошла к Элдин. Эту часть ритуала Элдин знала: совершив обряд, священник просит новоиспеченных супругов молча, в одиночестве полюбоваться небом, подумать, что в их жизни поменяется с этого момента, осознать важность сделанного шага и прочую муть. Священник оставляет их наедине, и его роль на этом заканчивается.

— Хорошо работаешь, — похвалила Элдин.

— Да, — прошептала Мириса, уставясь вдаль все тем же сияющим взглядом. — Сейчас они куда счастливее, чем были вчера, и мне хочется верить, что их судьба и судьба их ребенка сложатся удачно.

— Угу. Не знаю, как ты, а я иду спать.

— Элдин, я тебя обидела? — Мириса соизволила наконец оторваться от неба и посмотреть на то, что у нее под носом. — Тебе неприятно, что я распространяю свою веру?

— Да распространяй, пожалуйста. Дело не в этом.

— Но в чем-то же дело есть?

Элдин помолчала. Она не знала, как объяснить тихое торжество, которое испытала в тот момент, когда поняла, что теперь вождем племени нордов станет данмер. Она чувствовала себя завоевательницей, и хотя у нее в мыслях не было насаждать среди варваров веру в Трибунал и не возникло ни малейшего желания даже просто рассказывать о ней, деятельность Мирисы убивала это торжество, обесценивало ее подвиг как подвиг данмера. В конце концов, ну что сможет написать историк — нормальный, а не Бередит — о ее правлении? Да, данмер стала во главе племени, и тогда же племя обратилось в веру имперцев. Да это попросту стыдно!

— Если не хочешь отвечать сейчас — то и не нужно, — Мириса присела рядом и взяла ее за руку. — На тебя столько свалилось за последнее время — и сражения, и ответственность, и смерть родителей…

— И откуда же ты знаешь о моих родителях?

— От Джелина. Ты ведь расспрашивала в форте об оборотнях, многим рассказала свою историю, так что…

— Я не рассказывала свою историю. Если и сболтнула чего лишнего, так потому что была не в себе. И с твоей стороны было бы крайне вежливо — Учтиво, так вы называете свою добродетель? — больше никогда не возвращаться к этой теме.

— Да. Я поняла, — Мириса приобняла ее левой рукой за плечи, а правой нежно погладила по сложенным на коленях рукам. — Я никогда не буду говорить о том, что ты хочешь забыть.

— Не забыть, — проворчала Элдин. — Скажешь тоже — забыть. Глупость какая…

«Как будто я смогу забыть хоть когда-нибудь».

Мириса больше не стала говорить глупостей, только продолжила молча ее успокаивать. Постепенно сердце замедляло биение, мысли текли все более вяло и неторопливо. Элдин широко, от души зевнула.

— Пойдем спать, — Мириса поцеловала ее в макушку, потом в висок, и мягко повлекла в медовый зал.

— Куда я лягу, если ты заняла мою кровать? — она потерлась головой о плечо Мирисы и поняла, что неосознанно скопировала жест Куа’Дара: тот любил так же почесаться о плечи Лучик.

— Но она же твоя, поэтому тебе там самое место, — она крепче прижала к себе Элдин.

— Такая узкая, разве тебе можно спать со мной на такой узкой кровати?

— Конечно можно, — рассмеялась Мириса. — Ведь ты удивительная, даже Джелин понял, какая ты прекрасная, и… он пожелал мне счастья. Ведь я, наверное, никогда… после того, как Эрих… — она смолкла, не найдя слов, но главное уже было сказано.

— А. Ну да. Раз даже Джелин…

Элдин высвободилась из объятий:

— Я… пойду.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, выскользнула из медового зала. Она свернулась калачиком в привычной уже хижине и завесила вход, но такое нехорошее солнце все равно било по краям шкуры и мешало заснуть, мех под боками обернулся жесткой щетиной, а кости, разом постарев на добрую сотню лет, разнылись.

Приходилось признать, что Элдин не помнила, когда последний раз ей было так дико обидно. Даже Телванни, надевшие ей рабский наруч и заточившие в подземелье, совершили зло по отношению к глупому неосторожному данмеру, а не к Элдин Гарер. Мириса же… Элдин стиснула кулаки и заворчала, по-звериному, без слов, снова подражая Куа’Дару — оказывается, каджиты знают толк в выражении эмоций. Вообразив, что вместо ногтей у нее когти, она растопырила пальцы и погрузила их в постель из медвежьей шкуры. Оскалилась и представила, как пропарывает шкуру и оставляет глубокие борозды на деревянном полу. Лишь бы не думать о том, почему слова Мирисы показались такими жестокими.

Иначе пришлось бы признать, что единственной причиной обиды стала ревность. Не любовная — Джелин был наставником, учителем, может, незаконным родственником, но не объектом страсти, это было видно и не вызывало сомнений. А глупая ревность — не к священнику даже, а ко всему культу, — вызванная пониманием того, что в жизни Мирисы есть и всегда будет нечто более важное, чем Элдин.

Когда Элдин надоест воображать себя кошечкой, когда обида прогорит, а усталость окончательно возьмет свое, ей не останется ничего, кроме как выбраться из хижины, пройти через медовый зал под прицелом въедливых взглядов, может быть, ответить на вопросы о путешествии, выслушать доклад Свеньи (мед из Скайрима доставлен — хорошеньким нордом, внимательным и обходительным — и оставлен в комнате вождя), отправить охотников за шкурами снежных волков и медведей, поручить организовать сбыт меда с прибылью, наконец освободиться и подняться на второй этаж.

Мириса станет томиться ожиданием и ляжет спать. Когда придет Элдин, она удивленно и радостно пробормочет что-то со сна и подвинется, освобождая место. Кровать легко скрипнет. На продавленной посередине постели сложно лежать по краям, и девушки сначала будут стараться блюсти дистанцию, а потом перестанут.

У Мирисы окажется крепкое, недостаточно изящное в сравнении с мерами тело — а под мантией и не заметишь. Крупная грудь простолюдинки и жесткие курчавые волосы: под мышками, на руках и ногах — и треугольник в низу живота, так похожий на маленькую голову каджита, что Элдин не удержится и погладит. Для меры, видевшей прежде только аргониан и каджитов, обычное человеческое тело таит много маленьких секретов, и Элдин будет изучать их, забыв обиду и усталость.

Кожа данмера — остывший пепел. У Мирисы тело теплого, уютного оттенка, как дорогое дерево, как смола шалка. Ладони едва хватит, чтобы обхватить мягкую грудь, и Элдин подумает, как уместно смотрелась бы золотистая кожа не познавшего проклятья альтмера, обхвати такая рука темно-коричневую кожу редгарда.

Глаза данмера — обжигающие угли. У Мирисы глаза теплые, манящие, такие черные, что зрачки теряются в радужке. Элдин голову потеряет, вглядываясь в них в поисках подтверждения, что ее так сильно любят.

А в какой-то момент Элдин поймет, что не только она приникла к другому телу, желая познать его отличия. Так же жадно, так же ласково и осторожно сильные грубоватые руки скользнут по ее телу, удивляясь коже, безволосой, но во многих местах отмеченной давно зарубцевавшимися шрамами. За долгую жизнь данмер, не привыкший к роскоши и безделью, сталкивается со многими случайностями, некоторые из которых оставляют по себе память. Полногубый рот припадет к аккуратной груди, и Элдин с гордостью выгнет спину, зная, что грудь у нее не хуже, чем у наследниц Великих Домов.

И сквозь легкие прикосновения, сквозь частое дыхание и запах тела Элдин будет помнить, как завоевала право на новый дом, как заслужила доверие Мирисы, как пустила пыль в глаза Джелина, и сквозь все это к ней вернется торжество — торжество данмера, взявшего то, что захотел.


	9. Chapter 9

К исходу следующего года пиршественный зал, коридоры второго этажа, а также покои вождя украсило множество голов снежных зверей. Раз в три месяца — кроме начала лета, когда детеныши еще нуждаются в заботе — охотники выходили на промысел и неизменно возвращались с достойной добычей. Бринйолфр не мог нарадоваться — наконец-то его мастерство оказалось востребовано.

Как ни хотелось Элдин заиметь полный доспех из снежного волка, она, примерив очередную деталь комплекта, отправляла на Вварденфелл Дженсин, одну из новеньких, поселившихся в Тирске после нападения Удерфрикта. Будучи опытным торговцем, Дженсин умела продать шлем за без малого три тысячи септимов. Даже с учетом того, что за работу Бринйолфр брал две тысячи, навар выходил приличный.

Торговля поставляемым из Скайрима медом не оправдала ожиданий. Привыкшие жить на широкую ногу норды выпивали практически все. Средства, получаемые от продажи меда случайным гостям, оказались смехотворными, какие-то две с половиной тысячи в год.

— Им следует меньше пить, — ворчала Элдин, вечерами мечтавшая организовать поставку меда на Вварденфелл, а Мириса отвечала:

— Я пыталась им это объяснить, но Эрих навсегда отвратил меня от этой идеи.

Хорошенький варвар, привозивший мед с материка, — Агнар — заинтересовался жизнью Тирска. Во время приездов оставался погостить, с каждым разом все дольше, и, в конце концов, остался. Элдин считала, что всякому нужна веская причина, чтобы оставить родные места, и попробовала вызнать у Агнара о его прошлом. Можно было и не пытаться: он уворачивался от вопросов, уводя при помощи отвлеченных рассуждений в сторону, и морочил голову таинственными намеками. Единственное, что удалось вытянуть, — жажду покоя, желание отдохнуть душой и телом от глупых и бессмысленных требований. Люди, живущие в Тирске, понимают его и ценят, они никогда не поступят с ним несправедливо, не попытаются превратить в того, кем он быть не хочет… На этом Агнар смолк и сделал извиняющийся жест: и так, мол, сболтнул лишнее.

Памятуя об оборотнях, сделавших ее сиротой, Элдин всерьез подошла к безопасности и в первую очередь заменила все оружие, имевшееся в Тирске, на серебряный аналог. Затем подошел черед обновлять доспехи, и она торжественно пообещала на одной из пирушек — выпив перед тем изрядно — что не пройдет и десяти лет, как каждый член ее племени будет носить доспех из снежного волка или медведя. Норды рассмеялись, Элдин горячо принялась доказывать, что так и будет, а Бередит, пользуясь случаем, испросил разрешение завести собственную библиотеку.

Элдин давно так не хохотала — библиотека в варварской деревне! — но Мириса уговорила ее выделить средства ученому.

Бринйолфр заказал инструменты кузнеца уровня грандмастера, а Мириса — инструменты алхимика.

Оставалось хвататься за голову при мысли о том, где же взять денег на всех, пока не пришла спасительная мысль, что раз варвары столько времени обходились тем, что имели, то обойдутся и дальше, пока не подойдет их очередь. Успокоившаяся Элдин села как-то вечером с Мирисой и набросала план трат на одном листе бумаги, а на другом — план прибыли. Получившиеся расчеты, исчерканные и помятые, она приколола к стене над комодом и полюбила время от времени сверяться с планом, убеждаясь, что все идет как задумано.

Элдин узнала, что к северу от Тирска, за холмом, на котором рьеклинги любят пасти своих щетинохвостов, расположена деревня скаалов, та самая, из которой вышли основатели медового зала. Судя по рассказам, поселение было крупным, с огромными деревянными домами, украшенными резьбой и выкрашенными в яркие краски. Все чаще в голову приходила мысль, что неплохо бы нанести официальный визит вождю — Тарстену Клыкосердному и шаману — Корсту Ветроглазу. С дарами, спутниками, пышными речами и всем прочим, что помогло бы обновить добрососедские отношения, которые всегда были между Тирском и скаалами. Но посещение все откладывалось до более подходящего случая, пока другие события не вытеснили напрочь мысли о скаалах.

Установившийся уклад жизни оказался нарушен на закате последнего дня месяца вечерней звезды.

Элдин, свернувшись на шкуре, попивала мед, наблюдала, как Берглиот кормит младенца, и размышляла, как выглядела бы грудь Мирисы, если бы ей довелось выкормить ребенка. В том, что ее собственная грудь пережила бы такое испытание без заметных изменений, она даже не сомневалась.

Кружка опустела. Элдин поставила ее рядом и уже почти решила, что одолеет приятную истому в теле, встанет и возьмет из ящика еще одну, когда дверь в медовый зал отворилась и на пороге показались две фигуры.

Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы узнать в каджите, упакованном в стеклянный доспех, и аргони в изящной, переливающейся мантии Куа’Дара и Лучик. Элдин взвизгнула, подскочила и бросилась обниматься и отряхивать их от снега.

Спустя час Лучик и Куа’Дар, оставившие доспехи и верхнюю одежду в покоях Элдин, сидели у очага в центре медового зала, а вокруг собрались все до единого норды, потому что каждому хотелось поглазеть на диковинных существ.

— Мне бы не понравилось, если бы на меня так пялились, — шепнула Мириса на ухо.

— Ничего, — махнула рукой Элдин. — Лучик на все наплевать, не уверена, что у нее вообще есть чувства, а наш котик очень любит внимание.

И правда, Лучик восседала чинно и невозмутимо, переплетя унизанные дорогими кольцами пальцы, а котик внимание не только любил, но и отлично умел им пользоваться. Даже без кольца — Элдин не нужно было смотреть на его пальцы, она по своей реакции ощущала, что оно не надето — он прекрасно умел пускать пыль в глаза.

— Молодая мать устала. Если она позволит, Куа’Дар понянчит Скйолдра, чтобы дать ей время на себя.

Берглиот передала ребенка, который вырос уже достаточно большим, чтобы в некоторой мере понимать происходящее. Он во все глаза уставился на Куа’Дара, и Элдин ожидала, что Скйолдр вот-вот разревется. Однако вместо этого малыш ухватил каджита за длинный свисающий ус и потянул. Куа’Дар согнулся, чтобы ослабить натяжение, но не издал ни звука, и Берглиот в восторге покачала головой.

— Видишь, — обратилась она к Бередиту, — что значит снисходительное отношение к ребенку.

— Да, милая, — согласился он. — Только посмотрим, как этот каджит будет себя вести после полугода общения со Скйолдром, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил громче: — Судя по всему, вы хорошие друзья нашего вождя, однако прежде мы ни разу о вас не слышали.

— Кстати, да, — шепнула Мириса. — Интересно, почему?

— Мне как ученому положено проявлять любопытство. Надеюсь, я не слишком навязчив. Расскажите, откуда вы и что за люди?

«Какие вы, чем занимаетесь, какая у вас история» — вот что Бередит имел в виду, но соскользнувшее с языка «люди» заставило его покраснеть. Лучик не обратила внимания на оговорку и ответила как ни в чем не бывало:

— Мы с Элдин давние друзья. Втроем нам довелось пережить достаточно трудностей, опасностей и, иногда, радостей.

Она пронзила Элдин долгим взглядом немигающих глаз, и та поежилась. За прошедшее время она забыла, что ее подруга оставалась для нее самым непроницаемым, самым загадочным существом, что она только встречала. И сейчас представления не имела, какими будут следующие слова, какую часть истории захочет рассказать аргони и обратит ли внимание на едва заметное отрицательное покачивание головы.

— Не по своей воле мы встретились и провели вместе не один год. Когда все наконец закончилось, оказалось, что каждый из нас видел свою дальнейшую жизнь по-своему, в результате чего полтора года назад мы расстались. Но мы уважали стремления друг друга, не пренебрегали интересами, всегда делили добычу поровну, даже если она была заслугой одного. Точно так же поровну мы делили угрозу, и продолжаем делить.

— Спасибо, — потрясенная Элдин сжала прохладную чешуйчатую ладонь.

Лучик кивнула и отпила из кружки.

— Споешь, Батмар? — попросила Элдин и шепотом добавила: — Только не про Удерфрикта, ладно?

Музыкант достал лютню, и зал наполнился мелодичным перебором, к которому присоединился хриплый баритон. Батмар все-таки спел про Удерфрикта, но не о его смерти, а о давней победе Эльдира Ледяного Света. Стоило ему вывести первые ноты, как Свенья вздрогнула и прижалась к Агнару, а тот взял ее за руку.

Когда песня закончилась, Бередит подал голос:

— Если вас заинтересуют подробности, а также, что случилось потом, можете почитать мою книгу об истории Тирска. Там есть и страницы, посвященные вашей подруге!

— Непременно.

— Э… Лучик, ты ведь собиралась в Гильдию магов? Расскажешь?

— Скромность данмеров воистину не знает границ, — пробормотал Куа’Дар, но развить мысль не дала Лучик:

— Я достигла четвертой ступени и на этом остановилась. Планируя связать судьбу с Гильдией, я рассчитывала, что при продвижении по карьерной лестнице буду совершенствовать магические умения, однако большая часть работы заключалась в том, чтобы бегать по поручениям молодой женщины-каджит, соревнующейся с женщиной-босмер за звание подмастерья.

— Очень симпатичная каджит.

— Да, Куа’Дару она понравилась, но собирать по холмам алхимически активные растения, возиться с фальшивыми камнями душ и разыскивать похищенные отчеты — не те занятия, ради которых я вступила в Гильдию. Осознав, что таким образом не смогу научиться магии, я оставила карьеру и занялась заработками, чтобы впоследствии заплатить мастерам и поступить к ним в ученики. Остатки средств я истратила на то, чтобы купить у местной зачаровательницы Гальбедир несколько крохотных камней душ и выучить заклинание заключения.

— Когда Луч-Лунного-Света говорит, что истратила все, то она имеет в виду именно это, — пожаловался Куа’Дар. — Ее всегда ждала теплая постель в здании Гильдии, а каджиту пришлось искать приюта и пищи у Ажиры.

— Всего два дня, пока мы ловили души. Я выработала определенную тактику: Куа’Дар надевал стеклянный доспех и дразнил крысу. Пока она грызла его сапоги, я читала заклинание захвата души и убивала ее. Сперва у меня плохо получалось колдовать, между попытками приходилось отсыпаться, чтобы восстановить магическую энергию, но с течением времени я совершенствовалась как колдунья.

— А Куа’Дар все лучше умел пользоваться доспехами.

— …Которые приходилось регулярно чинить. В первое время денег, вырученных от продажи камней с заключенными в них душами, хватало лишь на то, чтобы починить доспехи, поесть и купить новые камни. Спустя два месяца мы перешли с крыс и никс-гончих на скальных наездников, алитов, гуаров и кагути, еще через три месяца — на диких нетчей. Излишек септимов я тратила на обучение и вскоре знала зачарование не хуже Ажиры, а разрушение — не хуже Гальбедир. Настало время расширять охотничьи угодья, и мы перешли от пригорода Балморы к подземельям, двемерским развалинам и даэдрическим святилищам. Несколько раз мы едва уносили ноги, когда сталкивались с несколькими сильными противниками, но сумели разжиться двумя великими камнями душ. Чтобы больше не рисковать, я купила заклинание вызова грозового атронаха, и с тех пор мы не знали недостатка в средствах.

— Луч-Лунного-Света училась и покупала магические штучки, но Куа’Дар по-прежнему обходился малым.

— За что я до сих пор благодарна, так же как и за то, что он объездил все крупные города Вварденфелла и накупил довольно много изящной одежды, часть из которой я уже зачаровала, в то время как другая часть ждет своей очереди. Также он украл для меня еще четыре великих камня и узнал, что в Тель Браноре есть маг, обучающий заклинанию вызова золотого святоши.

— Кто это, золотой святоша? — спросил Бередит, и Элдин вдруг заметила, что находится в медовом зале, что вокруг собрались норды. Они погрузились в рассказ не меньше вождя и вели себя необычайно тихо.

— Спутница Шеогората, — сказала Лучик и сделала сложный пасс.

В зале поднялась паника. Норды вскочили, выхватили оружие и взяли в круг прекрасную женщину с золотистой кожей и безразличным лицом, появившуюся перед Лучик.

— Не трогайте, и она не нападет, — посоветовала аргони. И правда, женщина послушно стояла на одном месте, дожидаясь приказа. Норды не сводили с нее жадных глаз, Бринйолфр пробормотал:

— Неплохие доспехи.

Убедившись в безопасности призванного существа, норды опустили оружие, и тут женщина замерцала и растворилась в воздухе.

— Душа такой даэдры является самой мощной, при использовании ее для зачарования можно добиться наиболее сильных эффектов, а камень с такой душой стоит восемьдесят тысяч септимов.

— Восемьдесят тысяч! — выдохнула Дженсин. — Так я, выходит, тебе не деньги приношу, Элдин, а так, одно название!..

— Прекрасной Дженсин не стоит расстраиваться, — Куа’Дар погладил ее по коленке. — Каджит уверен, что она умеет отлично торговаться и ее выручка всегда прекрасна.

— Ты запомнил, как меня зовут, — расплылась Дженсин в улыбке.

Лучик продолжила:

— Я не продала ни одного великого камня душ, потому что они встречаются слишком редко и их невозможно купить у торговцев, как остальные камни. Я использовала их, чтобы зачаровывать на постоянный эффект одежду, которую носим мы с Куа’Даром. Например, штаны и рубашки, в которые мы одеты, обладают легким лечебным эффектом. Нетрудно представить, насколько это может быть полезно в затяжном бою. Месяц назад я подсчитала заработанные септимы и пришла к выводу, что мне хватит средств закончить обучение. Я посетила все пять отделений Гильдии Магов и в результате расспросов узнала имена и места обитания наиболее искусных магов, готовых взять ученика. Мы закупили необходимые в дороге зелья и отправились в путь, однако перед обучением решили навестить Элдин. Расспросы привели нас сюда.

Лучик изобразила легкий поклон, показывая, что повествование окончено.

— Моя милая аргони кое-что забыла, — тихонько мурлыкнул Куа’Дар ей на ухо, и тогда Лучик вынула кинжал.

О, это был не просто кинжал. Массивный, слегка изогнутый, черный с красными камнями, переливающийся зачарованием — это был даэдрический кинжал, какой Элдин видела только на картинках в магазине Джобаши, а норды не видели нигде и потому затаили дыхание, ожидая чудес.

— Куа’Дар украл его у девицы из Дома Телванни, когда прогуливался по Садрит Море, а я зачаровала, истратив великий камень с душой золотой святоши. При ударе он парализует жертву на полторы минуты.

Возникшую паузу прервал Куа’Дар:

— Старые друзья решили преподнести Элдин этот дар. Они не знали, что их подруга стала вождем, но надеются, что кинжал окажется достоин такой чести.

Элдин застонала от вожделения, когда ей в ладонь опустился тяжелый — много тяжелее привычного стеклянного — кинжал.


	10. Chapter 10

После брачной церемонии, проведенной Мирисой, Берглиот перебралась к Бередиту, благодаря чему на втором этаже освободилась комната, куда Элдин и повела гостей после пиршества, решив показать перед этим свои покои.

Лучик принялась рассматривать развешанные по стенам карты, записки и расчеты, перемежающиеся охотничьими трофеями, и слушать комментарии Мирисы. Элдин открыла было рот, чтобы объяснить: вон того медведя она убила сама, — как вдруг ее обхватили пушистые лапы, на плечо опустилась теплая тяжесть и в ухо щекотно прошептали:

— М-м-м… лунный сахар…

Впервые за долгое время Элдин вспомнила о нескольких порциях наркотика, стащенных из хижины Дядюшки Сладкая Доля. Она давно продала бы, но никто из приличных торговцев его не брал. Пришлось припрятать сахар в комоде, в своем ящике, в кармане старых штанов и молить Трибунал, чтобы Мириса не учуяла запах.

К счастью, у нее был не столь тренированный нос, как у каджита.

— Поняла. Отвлекай их.

Куа’Дар согласно мяукнул и скользнул к Мирисе. Его живого и очень натурального интереса к запятнанной кровью записке, снятой с трупа в одной из пещер Солстхейма, хватило на те несколько мгновений, которые понадобились, чтобы лунный сахар перекочевал из старых штанов в новые.

— Ладно, родная, — приобняла Элдин Мирису, — я покажу Лучику с Куа’Даром их комнату, а ты ложись спать. Мы, может быть, еще поболтаем, так что не жди.

— Хорошо, — Мириса пожала плечами и внимательно посмотрела на Элдин, но ничего больше не сказала. «Не сдержала я, наверное, радости. А, пусть думает, что хочет».

Комнату друзьям она все-таки показала, а затем повела наружу, на берег озера Фьялдинг. Не успели они прикрыть за собой дверь, как Куа’Дар побежал вперед, запрыгнул на камень и завертел головой, осматривая местность. Потом взмахнул хвостом и исчез, оставив цепочку следов, вдоль которой девушки и двинулись.

Снег больше не шел, но небо затянулось тучами, не пропускавшими света лун и звезд. Впрочем, хватало столпа пламени, до сих пор восстающего из центра озера.

— Что это? — спросила Лучик, и Элдин покачала головой:

— Никто не знает.

— Каджит нашел подходящее местечко! — донеслось далеко впереди.

Куа’Дар приглядел группу камней, громоздящихся чуть севернее нового склепа Тирска. Друзья расположились на льду спиной к камням, невидимые из медового зала. Перед ними золотилась в свете огня замерзшая поверхность озера, несколько хорхеров переваливались неподалеку, правый бок чувствовал тепло Куа’Дара, левый — Лучик, и Элдин заметила, что счастливо улыбается.

— Эльфу следует поторопиться, — каджит потеребил ее за штаны, и Элдин вытащила бумажный сверток. За прошедшие месяцы он обтрепался по краям, сахар частично отсырел и пропитал бумагу. Куа’Дар в предвкушении громко урчал.

— Дели, — отдала ему бумажку Элдин, и Куа’Дар поступил в точном соответствии с ранее произнесенными словами Лучик: разделил сахар на три кучки, настолько одинаковые, насколько возможно без точных весов, и одним движением слизнул свою долю.

— Теперь ты, — Элдин передала сахар аргони. Та поднесла его ко рту, и узкий язык замелькал быстро-быстро, по одной подбирая крупинки, пока ее часть бумажки не опустела.

— Ну, а сейчас, видимо, я, — Элдин сложила бумагу пополам, легонько постучала, чтобы сахар собрался одной полоской, запрокинула голову и высыпала свою долю в рот.

Язык онемел, и вкуса она не почувствовала. Ожидая, пока наркотик подействует, она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, а когда открыла, то обнаружила, что Лучик исчезла. Хмыкнув, она взглянула направо, чтобы убедиться — каджит по-прежнему рядом. Она протянула руку, чтобы почесать ему за ушком, но ухо вдруг оказалась слишком близко, Элдин не рассчитала движения и ударила Куа’Дара по макушке. Тот задрал голову, выискивая в небе обидчика, а Элдин согнуло от хохота.

— С-с-свет, — прошипело за плечом. Лучик свалилась с камня, тут же подскочила и помчалась дальше, шатаясь и размахивая хвостом для поддержания равновесия. Наткнувшись на хорхера, она не останавливаясь выпустила в него молнию, и бедное животное упало замертво. Описав вокруг него круг, Лучик сунула ему в пасть руку, дернула, вытащила и огласила округу торжествующим свистом.

— Клы-ы-ык. Интеллект, — сообщила Лучик, швырнула Куа’Дару под ноги окровавленный трофей и рухнула в ближайшую полынью.

— Куда же ты? — простонала Элдин. Она не хотела, чтобы ее подруга утонула.

Неожиданно вокруг оказалось очень холодно и очень мокро, а в волосы вцепились железной хваткой.

— Пусти! — заорала она и замолотила по воде, а Куа’Дар смеялся так, что только и мог держать за волосы. У него не оставалось сил вытащить ее обратно на лед.

— Луч-Лунного-Света… аргониане… дышать под водой… не могу больше… эльфу надо… вылезти…

Мокрая и обиженная в лучших чувствах, Элдин сердито поглядывала на Куа’Дара, который продолжал безостановочно смеяться и после того, как сумел-таки втащить подругу на лед.

То ли купание отрезвляло, то ли у меров повыше сопротивляемость наркотикам, но Элдин стало отпускать раньше, чем остальных. Она разделась и потребовала у Куа’Дара рубашку. Глядя, как Лучик прямо в одежде рассекает под водой, Элдин рассердилась, что та не догадалась раздеться. Тогда она могла бы надеть мантию подруги, и ей не пришлось бы мерзнуть. Но плавала аргони так изящно, совершая боковые волнообразные движения телом и мощным хвостом, так стремительно бросалась на хорхеров и так рьяно выдирала у них зубы, что от восхищения злость скоро прошла.

Начало светать, и Элдин надоело слушать хихиканье Куа’Дара и наблюдать за бесчисленными заходами Лучик под воду, после каждого из которых она неизменно возвращалась с новым клыком.

«Этак Мирисе не из чего будет варить свои зелья».

— Пос-с-следний х-хорх-хер, — наконец сказала Лучик, после чего в очередной раз нырнула.

— Когда же это кончится?..

— Ммр, — ответил Куа’Дар. У него слипались глаза, он посопротивлялся немного, а потом свернулся клубком и устроил голову у Элдин на коленях.

— Один есть. Интересно, скоро ли Лучик отпустит?

В очередной раз аргони всплыла без клыка, зато в поднятой руке воинственно блестел клинок.

— Меч-ч-ч, тебе. З-запис-с-ска, в твое с-с-собрание на с-с-стенках.

— Большое спасибо, Лучик, — Элдин пробежала глазами записку от одного давно мертвого контрабандиста другому, взяла меч и предложила: — Пойдем спать?

— Уж-же? Давай пос-с-сидим еще ч-чуть-ч-чуть?

— Ладно, но только недолго. Хоть мы и встаем поздно, однако не надо рассиживаться, если я не хочу, чтобы Мириса нас застукала.

— С-с-смотри.

Элдин подавилась так и не произнесенным «Что?». На противоположном берегу озера показалась крошечная фигурка, деловито бегущая к столпу огня. Зеленели в лучах восходящего солнца стеклянные доспехи, покачивался в такт шагам зачарованный лук, развевались по ветру короткие светлые волосы — те, что выбились из-под шлема. Лицо было наполовину скрыто, но и видимой части хватило, чтобы признать — перед ними босмерша.

— Нет… — простонала Элдин.

— Не ш-ш-ш-ш-шевелис-с-с-с-с-сь. Мож-ж-ж-жет, не з-з-з-з-заметит.

И они не шевелились, молясь, чтобы Куа’Дар не проснулся.

Босмерша, точно как Лучик, добежала до ближайшей полыньи и нырнула. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Элдин сглотнула и расслабила закаменевшую спину.

— Кажется, нам лучше валить отсюда. Просто на всякий случай. Она ведь наверняка всплывет. Не может быть, чтобы нам так повезло, что она больше не…

— Вставай, — Лучик пощекотала Куа’Дара под челюстью, и тот мигом открыл мутные глаза. — Вставай, мы уходим.

— Как скажет моя милая аргони.

Против ожидания, каджит поднялся с первой попытки и довольно уверенно двинулся к медовому залу.

Только оказавшись под крышей, Элдин перевела дыхание.

— Идите в свою комнату и не высовывайтесь. Я разберусь.

Вот и настал момент, призванный показать, много ли стоит звание вождя.

По обыкновению, утром норды — те, кто потрудился спуститься в медовый зал, — были мрачны и молчаливы. Обежав глазами зал, Элдин отметила Мирису и почти все племя.

— Батмар, позови Свенью с Агнаром. Остальные, не расходитесь. Мне нужно сказать кое-что важное.

Элдин сбегала наружу и привела Бринйолфра, единственного, кроме Мирисы, кто лег спать рано и на трезвую голову. Когда они вернулись, все были в сборе, и она начала:

— У нас с Лучик и Куа’Даром есть враг. Могущественный враг. Сначала мы… просто использовали друг друга в своих интересах, а потом… обидели ее. Сильно обидели, — Элдин перевела дыхание и прислушалась — ей показалось, что скрипнула входная дверь. — Это босмерша, и мы видели ее только что, она нырнула в озеро. Может быть, она имеет отношение к этому проклятому пламени, может, не имеет, неважно. Я не то хочу сказать. Она не должна узнать, что Лучик и Куа’Дар на Солстхейме. Понимаете? Она вообще не должна понять, что вы видели их или хоть что-то о них знаете. Мне нужно выяснить, где она, чтобы Лучик с Куа’Даром смогли покинуть остров. Бринйолфр, у тебя хороший вид на озеро, будешь следить, когда она вылезет. Иди прямо сейчас, хорошо? Мы не можем ее пропустить. Иди.

Бринйолфр только молча кивнул и вышел. Обиделся, что она приказала так резко? В Тирске народ свободолюбивый, к приказам не привык, но… да пошло оно куда подальше, речь идет о безопасности Лучик и Куа’Дара!

— Так, ну… все, наверное. Я приказываю ничего не говорить этой босмерше, но я никогда не прикажу сражаться, чтобы защитить моих друзей. Вам ничего не грозит. Просто… пожалуйста, прошу вас, я все-таки ваш вождь, наверное, мои просьбы имеют цену, — ничего ей не говорите.

— Ну все, хватит уже, — хлопнул ее по плечу Батмар. — За кого ты нас принимаешь? Думаешь, среди нас затесалось трепло? Мы все поняли.

— Кроме одного, — возразила Свенья. — Ты много сказала об опасности, которая угрожает твоим друзьям, но ничего не сказала об опасности, которая угрожает тебе. Аргони говорила, что враги у вас общие?

— Ну… да. Но босмерша об этом не знает. Когда… произошло то, что произошло, Куа’Дар был один. Она ничего мне не сделает, если не будет знать, что я их укрываю.

— Аргони тоже ничего не грозит?

— Лучик все время была с ним вместе, боюсь, босмерша могла об этом прослышать и, возможно, посчитать, что она тоже виновата.

Норды закивали и, выждав немного и поняв, что продолжения не будет, вернулись к первой утренней кружке меда.

— Элдин, — тронула ее за руку Мириса. — Я не все поняла.

— Я тоже. Пойдем к Лучик, у меня есть пара вопросов.

Аргони открыла дверь сразу, словно ждала. Молча посторонилась, пропуская посетителей, и плотно прикрыла дверь.

— Лучик. У меня есть одна очень, очень нехорошая догадка. Скажи мне, что я не права, и мне станет легче дышать.

— Ты права.

— Нет, — Элдин закрыла лицо руками.

— Я все-таки не понимаю, — нахмурилась Мириса. Она оглядела комнату, заметила кучку свежевыдранных клыков, новый меч и записку, но ни словом не прокомментировала их появление, а продолжила вопросительно смотреть на Лучик.

— Стеклянные доспехи, в которых пришел Куа’Дар, а также множество других ценных предметов, которые мы частично продали, прежде принадлежали данному босмеру. Каджиты хорошие воры, но эту добычу она отдала сама. У Куа’Дара есть кольцо, которое… умеет убеждать.

— О, еще как умеет, — горько усмехнулась Элдин.

— Благодаря этому кольцу можно ласковыми словами заставить жертву расстаться с последним имуществом, выболтать любую информацию, может быть, даже заставить спрыгнуть со скалы. Жертва будет улыбаться, счастливая тем, что ее оделили вниманием, и пойдет на все, чтобы его сохранить. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

— Куа’Дар надел кольцо и заставил вашу босмершу отдать все, что у нее было, так? — предположила Мириса.

— Если бы только это, — засмеялась Элдин. — При мне Куа’Дар убедил мужчину, собравшегося меня изнасиловать, отпустить меня и отдаться ему.

— Но ведь это тоже изнасилование? — ответила Мириса. — Он ведь навязал свою волю тому человеку и только так получил согласие.

— Ну да, все правильно говоришь. Но тот мужчина был никем, нищим разбойником. Сделай он единственной целью отомстить, и то не сумел бы причинить много вреда. А потом Куа’Дар позарился на босмершу, далеко не столь безобидную. Это один из самых сильных противников, которого только можно встретить в Морровинде, Куа’Дар хвастался этим. Ему понравилось, что могучий воин выполняет любые его прихоти, и смог остановиться, только когда у самого не осталось сил. Ты можешь представить, — посмотрела она в упор на Мирису, — сколько всего надо сделать в постели, чтобы у каджита не осталось сил?

Та в ужасе вытаращила глаза.

— Да. И теперь больше всего на свете я боюсь, что босмерша поймает его, потому что я даже представить не могу, как именно она будет мстить. Поэтому, — невесело улыбнулась Элдин, — мы будем очень тщательно следить за ее передвижениями. И при первой возможности отправим этих двух на Вварденфелл.

Мириса поджала губы и сдержанно произнесла:

— Я поняла ситуацию и сделаю так, как прикажет мой вождь.

«Конечно, Куа’Дар плохой, Куа’Дар взял женщину против воли. Она ничего не знает. Не знает, как нас оставили подыхать с голода, как бросили на полпути, хотя обещали довести до Вивека. Она не имеет права его осуждать». Элдин не знала, на кого злилась сильнее, на Мирису или на Куа’Дара, которого хотелось как следует оттаскать за кольца в ушах.

Она пнула косяк, выходя из комнаты гостей, и в сердцах пробормотала:

— Глупая кошка! Глупая миссионерша!


	11. Chapter 11

Ближе к полуночи Бринйолфр поднялся в комнату вождя и сообщил, что огонь в центре озера потух, а эльфийка в стеклянной броне выбралась на берег и побрела по направлению к поселению скаалов. Элдин тотчас же разбудила Лучик и Куа’Дара, вытолкала под холодное черное небо и указала на юг.

— Почему ты не выделила им охрану? — спросила Мириса, стоя с ней на пороге и провожая взглядом удаляющиеся фигурки.

— Они не мои рабы.

— Они исполнили бы твой приказ.

— Знаю. Но это не они должны меня ублажать, это я должна о них заботиться.

Мириса не стала хвалить ее, не обняла, не поцеловала, хоть Элдин и поступила в соответствии с ее нравственными нормами. Но воздух вокруг словно потеплел, и Элдин присела на пороге, чтобы продлить прекрасные минуты. Мириса опустилась рядом, они помолчали некоторое время, а потом Элдин рассказала о пещере Телванни и рабских наручах.

С этого дня стало проще наблюдать за миссионерской деятельностью Мирисы. Может быть, дело заключалось в том, что она стала работать еще мягче, а может, после угрозы в лице Джетты мелкие неприятности стали особенно… мелкими.

Так или иначе, на ежемесячные обходы острова Элдин стала ходить более охотно. Пока подруга собирала травки, она охотилась или лазала по пещерам.

— Скоро мне нужно будет сплавать на Вварденфелл, чтобы продать местные ингредиенты и купить тамошние, — сообщила Мириса перед началом одной из таких прогулок, состоявшейся спустя два года после визита Лучик и Куа’Дара.

— Свенья прекрасно справится в наше отсутствие.

Мириса тепло улыбнулась, и Элдин смущенно пробормотала:

— Я пойду на юг вдоль реки, буду бить хорхеров. А ты пока собирай свои ингредиенты. Когда надоест, двигай за мной, сможешь вырезать у трупов клыки. Где-нибудь на реке и встретимся.

— Хорошо, — Мириса поцеловала ее на прощанье и поспешила к кустам белладонны.

Охота на хорхеров — скучное занятие, особенно если у тебя есть парализующий кинжал. Только поглядывай по сторонам, чтобы не угодить в засаду рьеклингов, контрабандистов, берсеркеров или фризовых ведьм. И подумай, прежде чем убивать первое встречное животное: Элдин подозревала, что проживет на Солстхейме еще долгие годы, поэтому позволяла себе бить только молодых самцов и старых самок. Хорхеры образуют гаремы с матерым самцом во главе клана и множеством самок с детенышами, и охотник, не желающий извести животных подчистую, должен думать о том, как бы не разрушить сложившуюся структуру.

Другое дело с волками и медведями. В отличие от хорхеров, стоимость клыков которых не зависела от возраста и здоровья животного, шкуры разных зверей не были равноценными. На доспехи годились только достаточно крупные здоровые животные с плотным блестящим мехом. Поэтому охоту за снежными волками и медведями Элдин возглавляла сама, загодя выбирая жертву с учетом того, чтобы и через год, и через десять лет поголовье не уменьшилось.

Все чаще приходила в голову мысль разводить волчат в неволе, подобно тому, как на Вварденфелле разводят гуаров. Бринйолфр с сомнением отнесся к этой идее: он утверждал, что у домашних волков шкура не будет обладать подобающей магической защитой. «Надо все-таки попытаться, — решила Элдин, закалывая очередного хорхера. — Никто не пробовал выращивать их в неволе, так откуда знать, что ничего не выйдет?».

После пятого хорхера Элдин устала. Очистив кинжал от крови, она огляделась и поняла, что отошла довольно далеко от озера Фьялдинг: судя по россыпи скал по обоим берегам и сужению русла Иггнир, пройдено две трети пути до Форта Легиона Инеевой Бабочки.

«Я хорошо поработала. Подожду-ка Мирису здесь».

Солнце давно перевалило за полдень, ожидание не грозило затянуться надолго. Элдин устроилась на нагретом солнцем камне, вынула из дорожного мешка пару ломтей вяленой рыбы и перекусила. В одной руке она держала еду, другой записывала в походном дневнике, сколько хорхеров добыла сегодня, в седьмой день месяца утренней звезды. И пища, и запись кончились довольно быстро, и Элдин, заскучав, принялась прогуливаться, размышляя, не отправиться ли ей на север, по ходу движения самой вырезая клыки.

Но от не самой приятной работы ее избавил оклик из-за спины:

— Мне кажется, я тебя знаю?

Элдин вздрогнула и обернулась. На холме стояла нордша в шерстяной одежде и с непокрытой головой.

— Ты ведь Элдин, вождь медового зала? — крикнула она и двинулась навстречу.

— Да. Я успела стать настолько известной?

— Очевидно, что так, — нордша остановилась напротив Элдин и улыбнулась, молодая, красивая, с белыми ровными зубами и чистыми волосами. — Я Колфинна. Большая честь познакомиться с тобой. Кого-то ждешь?

— Подругу. Она собирает неподалеку всякие травки, а когда надоест, придет сюда. Правда, она натура увлекающаяся и может потерять счет времени. Скрасишь мне ожидание?

— И даже приглашу к столу.

— Прекрасно. Обожди только, буквально минутку.

Элдин вырвала из дневника листок, нацарапала записку для Мирисы и сунула в пасть убитому хорхеру, после чего затолкала в походный мешок чернильницу с пером и последовала за Колфинной к ее дому.

В отличие от большинства виденных ранее пещер, эта представляла собой помещение, прорубленное во льду. Свет множества факелов бесчисленное число раз отражался от полупрозрачных голубых стен, и у Элдин душа замерла в восторге от света, ярких бликов и иллюзии огромного пространства.

— Тут прекрасно!

— Всем нравится, вот только надо немного здесь пожить, чтобы понять, как не хватает уюта.

— Поверю, но с трудом. Хотя… если ты живешь тут одна…

— Одна, — Колфинна поджала губы. — С тех пор, как мужа убил его лучший друг.

— О…

— Но, — улыбнулась она сдержанно и торжественно, — с него стребовали вергельд, и теперь я спокойна. Видишь, — она указала на зеленый камень, устроенный в специально выдолбленном углублении напротив одного из факелов. Пламя плясало в глубинах камня, и Элдин решила, что может любоваться этим вечно.

— Какой прекрасный изумруд.

— Не просто изумруд. Семейная драгоценность убийцы. Представляешь?

— Как же тебе удалось?..

— О, удалось не мне, — Колфинна хмыкнула. — Помог один любезный каджит.

— Каджит. Любезный.

— Это случилось два года назад. Он, в точности, как и ты, слонялся по берегу, дожидаясь, пока его подруга соберет растения. Он тоже скучал, мы разговорились, я пригласила его к себе. Он показался мне галантным и располагающим. Однако стоило нам остаться наедине, как он… стал настойчиво добиваться взаимности.

«Где же мечтательная поволока в ее глазах? Где придыхание после каждой фразы?»

— Я испугалась, но оказалось, что он все-таки не лишен некоторых представлений о порядочности. Он прекратил приставать, когда понял, что я не заигрываю. Расстроился, сел молча в уголке и стал играть с каким-то колечком. Нервничал так сильно, что ли? Но надевать, конечно, не стал. Шерсть, когти, и вдруг — кольцо. Неуместно, правда?

Элдин сглотнула и кивнула, не веря своим ушам. Это про какого-то другого каджита, Куа’Дар никогда не прошел бы мимо такой красивой женщины!

— Мне стало его жалко. Я постаралась вести себя так, как будто ничего не произошло. Рассказала о покойном муже, об убийце. Он проявил такое сочувствие, проникся горем, вызвался найти Сигватра — так зовут убийцу — и убедить его отдать вергельд. Отправился через пол-острова, но вернулся уже к вечеру следующего дня. И, как видишь, принес, что обещал. Я, честно говоря, удивилась его удаче. С Сигватром не всякий потягается, а каджит не показался мне опытным воином, хоть и был в стекляшках.

— Если все произошло два года назад, то я знаю и каджита, и его подругу. Это мои друзья.

— Правда? Что же, передавай при случае привет.

— Я бы передала, но оба покинули Солстхейм. Наверное, они тоже охотились на хорхеров?

— Нет, им хорхеров не досталось. Через несколько часов после того, как каджит ушел, ко мне заглянула аргонианка. Она пожаловалась, что на всем пути от Фьялдинг до моего жилища не смогла ничем поживиться, представляешь? Ну, я ей объяснила, в чем дело: пока каджит бегал к Сигватру, мимо моей пещеры прошла охотница. Я сама видела, как она вырезала клыки у добычи.

— Надо же, сколько нас тут развелось. Не могу сказать, что мне это нравится. В конце концов, эти клыки нужны моей девочке. Расскажи-ка, что это была за охотница?

Задавая вопрос, Элдин ни капельки не волновалась, предчувствие ничего ей не нашептывало. Она со спокойной доброжелательностью смотрела, как Колфинна подняла глаза к потолку, пытаясь восстановить перед внутренним взором картину, виденную два года назад:

— Она была эльфом, но не темная, не как ты. И не высокая. У нее обычная кожа, так что, думаю, это была лесная эльфийка. Я ее окликнула, и мы немного поболтали. Не могу сказать, что она особенно разговорчива, но, сама понимаешь, на Солстхейме редко встретишь новые лица, и я не могла не пристать к ней с расспросами. Надеюсь, я не показалась ей слишком навязчивой. Во всяком случае, она довольно вежливо рассказала, что не просто эльф. О ней существует давнее пророчество скаалов, поэтому ей пришлось соответствовать. Бедняжка пожаловалась, что ей пришлось оббегать пол-острова, выполняя предначертанное, и еще предстоит побегать по другой половине. Но зато ее приняли в племя, подарили большой дом и новое имя. Теперь она Кровавый Скаал, — Колфинна с сомнением покачала головой: — Представляешь, как обрадовалась бедная девочка, узнав, какое у нее новое имя?

Колфинна приостановилась, чтобы перевести дух, и Элдин сумела выдавить вопрос:

— Лесная эльфийка, значит. На Солстхейме.

— Думаешь, я ошиблась? Извини за прямоту, но ваши уши ни с чем не перепутать.

Элдин выдохнула и заметила, что сидит прямо, словно копье проглотила, и не моргая пялится на Колфинну.

— В красивой зеленой броне, как у каджита?

— Да, откуда ты знаешь? Она тоже твоя подруга?

— Нет, — но это «нет» не было ответом на вопрос. Элдин спрятала лицо в ладонях. — Почему?.. За что?..

— Я что-то не то сказала?

— Случилось что-то не то! Значит, — Элдин вскочила, — два года назад к тебе зашел каджит, убежал куда-то, через несколько часов после его ухода мимо твоей пещеры прошла босмерша в стеклянных доспехах и пожаловалась на то, как много ей еще предстоит бегать по Солстхейму, потом каджит вернулся, а еще через некоторое время к тебе зашла аргони в зачарованной мантии, искавшая каджита. Так?

— Примерно, только…

— Это ужасно, Колфинна. Это самые плохие новости за… с тех пор, как я приплыла на ваш проклятый остров. Спасибо. То, что ты рассказала, очень важно, спасибо за гостеприимство, приходи в Тирск, когда пожелаешь, если не пожелаешь, то не приходи, а сейчас я очень быстро убегаю, даже если это будет невежливо. Пока!

Элдин вылетела наружу под начавшийся снег. Сзади раздались растерянные слова прощания, но какое они могли иметь значение? Она пнула мертвого хорхера с запиской в пасти и помчалась вдоль берега, рискуя поскользнуться на припорошенных белым камнях. Ветер швырял в лицо горсти снега, усталые после охоты конечности просили об отдыхе, но Элдин продолжала бежать, полной грудью вдыхая обжигающе-холодный воздух и надеясь только, что привычка к морозу, выработанная за последние годы, не даст простудиться.

Завидев вдали черную фигурку Мирисы, она помчалась еще быстрее, догнала, схватила за руки и выпалила страшную новость. Только когда Мириса пробормотала:

— Ну, успокойся, успокойся же, ну что ты, хорошая моя… — Элдин поняла, что все, что могло, уже случилось два года назад, а сейчас нет никакого резона куда-то бежать, даже если от беспокойства сердце готово выскочить из груди. Но Мириса продолжала говорить что-то тихим успокаивающим голосом, гладила по волосам, обнимала, и постепенно Элдин успокоилась и сквозь слезы пробормотала:

— Вернемся, там остались еще хорхеры.

— Может быть, тебе лучше поскорее выпить и прилечь?

— Нет, я лучше чем-нибудь займусь.

И правда, прогулка вниз по реке помогла привести в порядок если не мысли, то хотя бы чувства. Когда нагруженные добычей девушки вернулись в медовый зал, Элдин смогла довольно живо отвечать на веселые расспросы о том, как прошла охота и не перебила ли она всех хорхеров. Отшутившись и взяв у Берглиот кружку меда, она вместе с Мирисой поднялась в свои покои.

Мириса пересчитала добытые ингредиенты, разложила по надписанным бумажным сверткам и дополнила список над своим столом, уставленным алхимическими приборами. Увидев, как педантична подруга, Элдин взяла себя в руки и тоже вписала на свой лист сегодняшний итог: количество убитых хорхеров. Скоро понадобится прикрепить новый лист: на алхимическом списке еще оставалось пустое место, а вот бумага с перечнем добычи почти закончилась. Исписанную страницу можно бы перевесить ближе к потолку… но лучше свернуть и спрятать в сундук; все равно рано или поздно место на стенах закончится и придется отправлять бумаги в архив.

— Запас кожи нетча подходит к концу, а без нее зелье, повышающее интеллект, выходит не таким мощным, — спокойно сказала Мириса. — Милая, мне пора сплавать на Вварденфелл.

Во рту пересохло.

— Уже сейчас?

— Да. Ты ведь… составишь мне компанию?


	12. Chapter 12

Пока Мириса сортировала ингредиенты и что-то высчитывала, Элдин собрала племя и объявила, что ей необходим полный комплект брони из шкур снежных волков, взамен которому она готова отдать свою северную меховую броню. Пусть варвары промеж себя решат, кто какую часть доспеха пожертвует, но к утру комплект должен быть у нее.

Она не улыбалась, не реагировала на привычные подшучивания, и норды очень скоро посерьезнели. Не прошло и часа, как Бринйолфр постучался в покои вождя и сгрузил доспех у входа. Поблагодарив его кивком, Элдин собрала все оружие, свое и Мирисы, чтобы кузнец его подправил. Вдвоем они прошли к кузне под открытым небом, где Элдин молча наблюдала, как Бринйолфр орудовал молотом и клещами. Закончив, он так же молча похлопал ее по плечу. Слишком сильно, да и не в том состоянии она находилась, чтобы оценить поддержку.

Разделавшись с подопечными, она незаметно скользнула на второй этаж, убедилась, что никто ее не видит, откашлялась и сотворила заклинание пометки. Потом еще раз и еще. С третьей попытки пальцы защекотало от легкого электрического разряда, уши заложило ватой, пахнуло озоном, а сверху спланировала горсть сияющих звезд. Через несколько мгновений побочные эффекты заклинания растворились, оставив после себя лишь гулкую пульсацию в висках.

Ночью Элдин не спалось, она ворочалась, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не толкнуть Мирису. Не покидали мысли, что отправиться в дорогу с тем же успехом можно было и с вечера, все равно обе они не сумеют отдохнуть. Но говорить, объяснять, что можно бы вот прямо сейчас начать путь, не хотелось, и из Тирска вышли на рассвете, зевая и поудобнее приспосабливая дорожные мешки.

Сияло радостное солнце, чуть морозный воздух оставался неподвижным, на глубоком небо не было ни облачка, — а хотелось, прилагая все силы, сопротивляться вихрям, несущимся в лицо, с хрипом сражаться с бурей и побеждать ее. Но вместо этого пришлось довольствоваться приятной прогулкой.

В Форте Легиона Инеевой Бабочки Мириса тут же помчалась к своему Джелину, а Элдин, передернув плечами и не глядя ей вслед, стала методично опрашивать легионеров. За прошедшие сутки она, как ей самой казалось, успела приготовиться к худшему и вовсе не удивилась, услышав, что второй раз ящерица приперлась в форт одна, а кота здесь видели один-единственный раз, когда он вместе с ящерицей приплыл с Вварденфелла. При этом известии паника попыталась завладеть всем существом Элдин, и та помчалась к святилищу имперского культа, не думая о Джелине.

Но встретиться с ним не пришлось. Не успела она взлететь по ступеням, как дверь отворилась и показалась Мириса. Она взяла Элдин за руки и открыла было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но остановилась, стоило увидеть выражение лица Элдин.

— О, милая моя… — она прижала подругу к груди, успокаивая. Элдин глубоко вздохнула — вздох чуть было не окончился всхлипом, но сумела сдержаться — и отстранилась:

— Пойдем на причал.

Плавание прошло в молчании, и по мере того, как мимо текли вода и время, Элдин все яснее понимала, что ей больше не хочется плакать. Она настолько оправилась, что решила, раз уж они с Мирисой все равно обе здесь, показать ей свой дом, познакомить с соседями и поводить по окрестностям, которые излазала в детстве вдоль и поперек.

Она не отрываясь глядела на Хуул, проявляющийся из тумана, и сердце заныло от сознания того, что она увидит родину, но никогда больше не сможет поговорить с родителями. «Когда мы окажемся наедине, я расскажу Мирисе обо всем, что чувствую. Она поймет, потому что ей не все равно». Наверное, при этой мысли лицо Элдин просветлело, потому что Мириса ласково улыбнулась и сжала ей руку.

Корабль причалил. С’Вирр, работавший с кораблями из Солстхейма, помог пришвартоваться и мурлыкнул что-то любезное. Смотреть на чужого каджита оказалось больно, и Элдин поискала глазами Тальмени.

Та против обыкновения тихо сидела на причале, опустив голову и не обращая внимания на происходящее. За прошедшие три года нелюбезный прием выветрился из головы, а в памяти остались только прежние, еще до рабства, впечатления.

— Кажется, у нее что-то случилось, — пробормотала Элдин и направилась к Тальмени. Присев рядом, она положила ей руку на плечо и позвала: — Здравствуй. У тебя все хорошо?

Тальмени подняла лицо — осунувшееся, с запавшими глазами — обратила внимание на Мирису и, презрительно фыркнув, ответила:

— Нет, Элдин, у нас все совсем не хорошо.

— Что… — начала Элдин, однако злобная гримаса, исказившая лицо Тальмени, не дала закончить вопроса.

— Ничего. Для тебя — ничего. Если хочешь куда-то плыть — говори, я отправлю. Нет — иди к порту силт страйдеров. Только избавь меня от своего общества.

— Да что случилось-то? Что я опять сделала не так?

Ответом стал лишь презрительный взгляд. Элдин беспомощно огляделась, но Мириса пожала плечами, а С’Вирр сворачивал трос и не обращал внимания на происходящее. Со стороны хижин показался стражник Редорана, и Элдин поспешила ему навстречу. Она недолюбливала стражников, несмотря на то что содержались они на средства дома Редоран, а не на налоги жителей деревушки, и при необходимости расправлялись со скальными наездниками, крысами и прочими вредителями, а когда пришла беда, сумели убить всех до одного оборотней. Но после приема, оказанного Тальмени, она больше не хотела говорить с жителями Хуула, по крайней мере, пока не разберется, что произошло.

— Простите? — обратилась она к шлему, закрывавшему лицо — так, что даже глаз не было видно, только темные прорези в металле. И не поймешь, кто внутри — то ли давний знакомец, то ли новенький. — Вы меня помните? Я Элдин Гарер, — услышав в ответ гулкое из-за шлема хмыканье, а не «Какая еще Элдин Гарер», она продолжила: — Я почти три года не была дома, сегодня сошла на пристань, а Тальмени Дретан… не очень тепло меня встретила. Очень холодно, скажем прямо. Я так поняла, случилось нечто плохое, но она отказалась мне что-либо рассказывать. Может, вы… просветите меня?

— Иди в трактир да расспроси сама. Я за информацию деньги беру, — стражник развернулся и продолжил патрулирование улиц.

— Кажется, я его узнала, — пробормотала Элдин. — Всегда был высокомерной скотиной.

— У тебя здесь есть друзья? Не приятели, а настоящие друзья, к которым можно обратиться в такой ситуации?

— Действительно, это стоило спросить. Я ведь запросто могу за всю жизнь не завести ни одного друга. Спасибо за оценку моего характера.

— Хватит, — мягко, но твердо остановила ее Мириса. — Подумай, к кому мы пойдем с расспросами.

Элдин открыла было рот, чтобы рявкнуть, но сдержалась.

— Пошли к Свадстару. Он был добр ко мне, когда… В общем, пойдем.

Жилище Свадстара располагалась неподалеку от трактира и хижины Гареров. Элдин вела Мирису быстро, стараясь не оглядываться по сторонам, и подняла взгляд, только оказавшись напротив трактира. Черепа оборотней, к большому облегчению, успели убрать, но два флага с вышитыми надписями «Хуул» оказались приспущены, как в далеком детстве, когда погиб, сраженный моровыми тварями, один из советников дома Редоран, которого никто из местных и в глаза-то не видел. Жителям Хуула плевать было на эту кончину, но они находились под официальным покровительством дома, и этикет требовал соблюдения формального траура. Сейчас же траур не казался формальным.

Элдин лихорадочно перебирала в памяти всех, кого знала. Ни одна смерть не причинила бы ей горя, хоть сколько-нибудь сравнимого с тем, что она уже испытывала. И вместе с тем в груди поселилась тревожная, ноющая боль.

— Пойдем, — легкое прикосновение к руке вывело Элдин из оцепенения, и она двинулась к дому Свадстара.

В ответ на стук из-за двери донеслось ворчливое: «Не заперто». В крохотной комнатушке явно недоставало свободного пространства из-за того, что пол был завален мешками, ящиками и бочонками, а на столе громоздилась посуда и корзины. Если учесть гамак и самого Свадстара, высокого широкоплечего данмера, вставшего при виде девушек, то становилось ясно, что для гостей оставалось не так много места.

Хозяин засуетился: выдвинул из-под стола табуретку, сбросил с одного из ящиков рыбачьи снасти и пригласил гостей присесть. Мириса украдкой разглядывала его татуировку на пол-лица. Сразу видно — мало общалась с данмерами. Элдин почувствовала смутное желание тоже сделать себе татуировку — интересно, как Мириса на это отреагирует?

— Давно тебя не было, — буркнул Свадстар, когда гостьи уселись. — Говорят, теперь ты большая шишка — у варваров, — последнее слово он презрительно подчеркнул.

— Правильно говорят. А ты лучше скажи, что же тут происходит, почему приспущены флаги и почему Тальмени меня чуть не сожрала?

— А-а-а, Тальмени. Ее сильнее, чем остальных, возмутило, что мер пал так низко, что снюхался с нордами.

— А Тонгар у нас больше не норд, да? И Онди, и Шотерра?

— Еще Брудира вспомни, — хмыкнул Свадстар. На вопросительный взгляд Мирисы ему пришлось пояснить: — Это контрабандист местный. Ты, девочка, не обижайся, но мы чужаков не любим, будь то норд или редгарды. Если хотят рядом с нами поселиться — пожалуйста, но кто из данмеров добровольно пойдет жить к чужакам, а, Элдин?

— Это немыслимо, — согласилась та. Ей уже начал поднадоедать разговор. — Давай теперь ты, не отвлекаясь, расскажешь мне, что произошло?

— Да, девочка, что бы ты ни натворила, но знать ты заслуживаешь. Трибунал мертв.

— Они утратили силу? В последние десятилетия они ведут замкнутую жизнь, наверное, потому что больше не могут помогать людям. Я думала, это сплетни, но…

— Да нет. Они на самом деле мертвы. Убиты.

— Убиты? Все трое?!

— Да.

Элдин помотала головой в надежде избавиться от внезапно возникшей пустоты.

— Но…

— Это невозможно? — горько улыбнулся Свадстар. — Мы все так говорили, сразу никто не поверил. Известие принес альтмер, плывший на остров Шеогората. Остановился у нас, чтобы переночевать, захотелось ему поспать на твердой земле. В трактире не было никого из наших, он говорил только с нордами — а им-то что? Попросили путника рассказать новости — он и рассказал. Цены на суджамму упадут, лунный сахар не достать, Трибунал мертв. Альтмер давно уж уплыл, когда они изволили рассказать нам.

— Вы ведь убедились, что они не ошиблись и не соврали? — спросила Мириса, и только тогда Элдин заметила, что ее держат за руку и поглаживают по спине.

— А то. Сперва избили этих нордов до полусмерти, потом повыли, повозмущались, посовещались — и отправили Эндриса с Нельмин в храм, разбираться.

— Куда они поехали? Наверное, высокий эльф не сказал, откуда у него сведения? — продолжила расспросы Мириса.

— Может, и сказал. Но варвары больше не хотели обсуждать с нами эту тему. Они подняли скандал из-за того что мы, значит, их поколотили за худые вести, хотели уехать, и только стражники Редорана убедили их остаться. Хорошо заплатили, тут и думать нечего. А посланники наши поехали в храм, в Гнисис. Вернулись — как не в себе. Оказалось, все сказанное альтмером было правдой.

— Но ведь Дагот Ур мертв. Его убил воплощенный Неревар, давно, еще когда я жила тут. Я думала, теперь все будет хорошо, — подала Элдин голос, тихий и растерянный. Она подняла глаза и вдруг заметила, что вдохновленный собственным рассказом Свадстар из подавленного стал воодушевленным. Он делился интересной историей с благодарными слушателями, а что это была за история… не так важно. В конце концов, у него, у всех них было достаточно времени, чтобы смириться.

— Да, мы тоже все так думали. Но Эндрис и Нельмин хорошенько все разузнали и утверждают, что не должно быть никаких сомнений в том, что Альмсиви больше нет. Но слухи, которые окружают эту смерть…

— Что же говорят по этому поводу? — снова подала голос Мириса.

— Чушь — вот как я бы это назвал. Мне бы не хотелось распространять сплетни, порочить память Трибунала… но вы ведь все равно услышите, не от меня — так от остальных.

«Ему просто хочется поговорить, — не могла поверить Элдин. — Ему нравится, что мы слушаем, и он готов трепаться хоть до вечера».

— Да, мы узнаем в любом случае. Поэтому лучше, если расскажешь ты.

— Ну, уговорила. Расследование, которое провел храм, пришло к ряду сомнительных выводов. Утверждают, что источник божественной силы Трибунала имел ту же природу, что и источник силы Дагот Ура. Нереванин уничтожил его, и силы Альмсиви начали таять. Айем не могла с этим смириться. Она желала бороться, пыталась уговорить Века и Сета, но они отказались последовать по предлагаемому ей пути. Тогда она жестоко убила обоих, а после наложила на себя руки.

Вот и все. Вот и конец Трибуналу — простой и скучный. Богиня, на которую молился народ данмеров, сошла с ума и уничтожила их веру и жизнь. Элдин поднялась и шагнула было к двери, но встала как вкопанная.

На одном из ящиков в глубине помещения, так, что и не заметишь сразу, красовался стеклянный кувшин. Зеленый, непрозрачный, граненый. Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы его признать. Ведь именно в него мать всю жизнь ставила цветочки, которые дарил ей отец.

Элдин стряхнула с плеч обнимавшие ее руки и пулей вылетела под открытое небо, поскорее, только чтобы ничего не сказать и ничего не сделать.

Вечерело, низкие облака были такими же серыми, как кожа проклятого народа. Оставалось только одно желание — уйти подальше от деревни, упасть навзничь и долго-долго смотреть на небо, думая только о том, что, может быть, данмеры получили звание проклятого народа по праву.

Но все испортила Мириса. Она, распрощавшись со Свадстаром за себя и за подругу, тоже вышла из хижины и встала рядом.

— Мы поедем в Гнисис? Нужно самим разузнать, что случилось. Его рассказ не вызывает у меня доверия. Могла возникнуть путаница.

— Не думаю, что у тебя есть время на такую ерунду. Сейчас, когда целый народ утратил свою веру, тебе нужно с двойным усердием взяться за свое проповедничество. Думаю, ты достигнешь отличных результатов и поднимешься до высоких ступеней в организации имперского культа.

— Мне не нравится твой тон и твои слова. Я служу имперскому культу, но ты не должна из-за этого меня отталкивать. Альмалексия, Сота Сил и Вивек мертвы, если верить…

— Да! Мертвы! А тебе-то что за дело до этого? Ну? — Элдин перевела дыхание. — Знаешь что? Ты ведь собиралась в Балмору, травками торговать? Ну и езжай, и торгуй. Прямо сейчас. У меня есть свои дела, и я не хочу тебя в них впутывать. Это дела нас, данмеров, и тебя они не касаются, поэтому я останусь, а ты пойдешь к порту силт страйдеров.

Мириса помолчала некоторое время, с неподвижным лицом наблюдая за Элдин, наконец произнесла:

— Хорошо, — и зашагала на юг, к порту.


	13. Chapter 13

Избавляясь от Мирисы, Элдин слукавила: она тоже собиралась в Балмору.

Спешить уже было поздно, и можно было переждать в хижине мертвых родителей, пока Мириса закончит с делами и вернется в Тирск. Но беспокойство, поселившееся в груди после разговора с Колфинной, гнало прочь. Чтобы не пересечься с Мирисой, Элдин выбрала более длинный маршут вместо того, чтобы отправиться напрямую. На силт страйдере она прибыла в Альд’Рун, кишащий стражниками Редорана, опостылевшими несмотря даже на то, что последние три года не мозолили глаза.

Кое-кто из жителей Альд’Руна беспокойно поглядывал на небо и бормотал под нос о надвигающейся песчаной буре. Элдин заторопилась и заплутала. Обнаружив перед собой панцирь гигантского краба, она отшатнулась, но сумела себя пересилить и пригляделась. Данмеры смело заходили в дверь, вделанную под кромкой панциря, словно это совершенно нормально — жить внутри того, что было когда-то живым существом. Элдин передернулась, представив, как волшебным образом краб оживает и сметает обидчиков, посмевших надругаться над его смертью.

Не желая находиться в Альд’Руне дольше необходимого, она подошла к первому же прохожему и спросила дорогу к Гильдии магов. Отдавать лишнее золото за телепортацию было жалко, но выхода не оставалось. Элдин вручила имперке с суровым взглядом двадцать пять монет и взошла на круглое каменное возвышение, окруженное несколькими колоннами. Мир потемнел, раздался оглушительный свист, и в следующий миг Элдин оказалась на другом постаменте.

Точнее, на постаменте оказалась одна нога. Другая же стояла на чем-то мягком, дергающемся и жалобно пищащем. Заорав, Элдин отпрыгнула подальше и чуть не свалила стол, но зато спасла малютку каджита, который баюкал переднюю лапку и горько плакал.

— Ажира! Ну когда ты начнешь за ними следить! — раздался рядом женский голос, но Элдин было все равно.

Она не очень поняла, как так получилось, но обнаружила, что прижимает котенка к груди, целует его между ушек, гладит лапку и приговаривает:

— Ну прости, маленький, я нечаянно. Сейчас я дам тебе зелье, и все пройдет. Ведь правда же, лапка болит не очень сильно?

— Не очень, — котенок перестал плакать и завороженно уставился на Элдин. У него были огромные голубые глаза, еще влажные от слез, невинные и доверчивые, широко расставленные уши и крохотная мордочка, самая милая мордочка на свете.

— Прости, — рядом появилась молодая каджитка с еще одним котенком на руках, тоже милым, но не настолько, как тот малыш, что сидел у Элдин на руках. — Столько раз говорила, что нельзя играть на телепорте…

— Ничего страшного, — расплылась Элдин в дурацкой улыбке. — У нас уже ничего не болит.

— Давай, заберу. М’Эйни, сейчас же прекрати вылизывать тете мантию!

— Ничего страшного, — повторила Элдин. — А можно я еще немножко его подержу?

— Ну, если хочешь, — каджитка пожала плечами, и тут появилась имперка, обладательница голоса, укорившего Ажиру. Она тоже извинилась, тоже попробовала отобрать М’Эйни и только после того, как Элдин отказалась его отдать, представилась как Масалини Мериан, представила Ажиру и усадила посетительницу. Чувствуя себя неловко, Ажира и Масалини принялись рассказывать, как тяжело с маленькими каджитами, как трудно быть матерью и оставаться в рядах Гильдии.

М’Эйни заснул, изжевав мантию и вволю измесив живот мягкими, но уже когтистыми лапками. «Извините его — я только неделю назад перестала их кормить». Элдин продолжала гладить его по мягкой, куда более мягкой, чем у Куа’Дара, шерстке. В относительной тишине к ней вернулась способность думать, и она поняла, что не объяснила цели своего визита и ее присутствие наверняка не кажется хозяевам столь уж естественным.

— Извините, что не прояснила сразу, по какому поводу беспокою, — начала Элдин. — Я ищу подругу, которая вступила в отделение Гильдии магов в Балморе около трех лет назад. Это молодая аргонианка по имени Лучик-Лунного-Света. Вы ведь ее знаете?

— О да, — ответила Ажира после короткой заминки. — Мы все прекрасно ее знаем.

— Я бы даже сказала, не столько ее саму, сколько ее кавалера, — уточнила Масалини.

Элдин, чувствуя теплую тяжесть на коленях, все поняла и испытала еще больше нежности к маленькому существу.

— Могу себе представить…

— Луч-Лунного-Света редко спускалась к нам, — сообщила Ажира. — Только в том случае, если хотела воспользоваться услугами проводника Гильдии. Если хочешь узнать больше, поспрашивай других членов Гильдии. Может, с кем-нибудь из них она завела более близкие отношения.

Элдин поняла это как вежливое прощание, встала и уложила спящего котенка на стул. Он не проснулся, только недовольно нахмурился оттого, что лежать стало жестко и холодно.

В смежном помещении располагались личные покои членов Гильдии. Закутки отделялись один от другого легкими ширмами, и Элдин испытала гордость, потому что в ее медовом зале были настоящие изолированные комнаты.

Стоял полдень, и маги большей частью отсутствовали. Только в дальнем конце комнаты, у выхода, обнаружилась орочка с отрешенным взглядом. Элдин постеснялась отвлекать ее расспросами и прошла было мимо, как вдруг орочка, не меняя ни взгляда, ни позы, плавно воспарила на несколько футов и зависла так, что ее макушка едва не касалась потолка. Прежде, чем осознать, насколько это неприлично, Элдин открыла рот от изумления — что не осталось незамеченным. Орочка спустилась и представилась:

— Шарн гра-Музгоб. Ты хотела что-то спросить?

— Я… да. Меня зовут Элдин Гарер, я ищу подругу Лучик-Лунного-Света. Это аргонианка, которая…

— Я знаю, кто это! И если она твоя подруга, то лучше держись от меня подальше!

— Постой, это какая-то ошибка. Лучик спокойная, отрешенная и неагрессивная, почему вы все так на нее взъелись?

— Плохо же ты ее знаешь.

— Так расскажи, чтобы я узнала хорошо!

Шарн поджала губы. Торчащие клыки, выразительные брови, хищные ноздри — орки выглядят угрожающе, даже когда исполнены самых теплых чувств. Что же говорить о рассерженном орке-маге? Но Элдин с удивлением поняла, что не боится. Более того, тоска и беспокойство впервые за долгое время отступили, а на первый план вышли любопытство и азарт.

— Она повела себя со мной, как дикарь — недостойно ни гражданина Империи, ни члена Гильдии магов. Видимо, там, где ее воспитывали, не обучили тому, что угрозы и шантаж — недостойные методы ведения разговора.

Элдин позабавило, как легко орочка бросается словом «дикарь» и рассуждает о недостатках воспитания, как будто к ней самой это не имело никакого отношения. Но она не подала виду, а, напротив, скорчила сочувственную гримасу и произнесла:

— Ничего себе! Я и понятия не имела, что Лучик способна на такое. Подумать только — шантаж! Когда я встречу ее, то устою хорошенькую трепку: нечего возводить напраслину!

— Надеюсь, это пойдет ей на пользу.

— Но, наверное, ты сумела ее проучить?

Шарн замялась:

— По правде говоря, с моей стороны было бы неразумно на нее давить.

— Не может быть, неужели ее угрозы имели под собой основание?

— Нет! Если не считать основанием слухи, которые давно уже распускают обо мне недоброжелатели, — Шарн помолчала некоторое время. Элдин ждала. Как бы пригодилось кольцо Куа’Дара — глупая орочка сразу бы выложил всю подноготную. Не пришлось бы искать нужные слова, волноваться, удастся ли подобрать ключик к совершенно незнакомому созданию… Когда Элдин стала терять надежду и терпение, Шарн все-таки заговорила: — Несколько лет назад один из моих врагов распустил слух, будто я практикую некромантию, — и с вызовом посмотрела на Элдин.

— Да он тебя не особо любил, как я погляжу.

— Гад он тот еще. Конечно, все радостно принялись передавать друг другу это известие. Я устала объяснять всем и каждому, что не являюсь некромантом. И твоя аргонианка это тоже прекрасно знала — я объяснила ей в тот же день, когда мы познакомились. Она на первый взгляд спокойно восприняла мои слова и поверила. Как же я ошибалась! Прошла уйма времени, я относилась к аргонианке не хуже, чем к остальным сестрам по Гильдии, и вот в один прекрасный день она ворвалась ко мне, обшипела, принялась сыпать угрозами… ужасное зрелище. Требовала рассказать о некромантии все, что я знаю. А я и не знаю-то ничего, я же ей говорила!

— И ей пришлось уйти ни с чем?

— Да… — ответила Шарн, но перевела при этом взгляд в пол и потерла переносицу.

— Я должна загладить вину подруги, — объявила Элдин и вынула из дорожного мешка пару походных кружек с плотными крышками. — Позволь угостить тебя медом из Скайрима.

Шарн не стала отказываться, и следующие несколько часов прошли на удивление приятно. Оказалось, орк может выпить не пьянея куда больше данмера. Элдин чувствовала себя очень глупо: она надеялась выпытать у Шарн недостающий фрагмент истории, а в итоге напилась сама. Орочка, хоть и практически трезвая, все-таки настроилась на благодушный лад и принялась травить байки из жизни магов. Рассказы у нее были подчас грубые, но смешные, и Элдин вполне искренне хохотала, слушая, как Куа’Дар умудрялся уединиться практически со всеми женщинами из Гильдии, да так, что ревновали и соперничали они тихо и до разборок дело не дошло.

Спустя час мимо прошел какой-то маг, но Шарн махнула ему, чтобы шел дальше. Спустя два часа Элдин заметила, что у Шарн самая большая грудь, какую только доводилось видеть. Спустя три часа Шарн раскололась.

— Ты славная девочка, думаю, я могу тебе доверять. Твоя подруга не просто так пыталась на меня насесть. Она нашла в моем сундуке — в запертом сундуке товарища по Гильдии! — книгу, раскрывающую некоторые аспекты поднятия. «Легионы мертвецов». Но, спешу уточнить, только некоторые аспекты, и не в практическом, а в исключительно теоретическом ключе!

— Как это невежливо с ее стороны — шарить по чужим вещам!

— Мне самой непонятно, с какой стати она туда залезла. Но, хоть книга и не является доказательством того, что ее владелец — некромант, мне не очень-то хочется, чтобы о ней болтали. Чтобы задобрить аргонианку, я обучила ее парочке заклинаний. Тоже ничего такого — вызвать эфирного скелета или духа. Неплохое подспорье в бою и не имеет ни малейшего отношения к тому, что называют некромантией. Но мне не показалось, что аргонианка осталась довольна.

— Да она должна была радоваться хотя бы тому, что ты не покарала ее за то, что она залезла в твой сундук, — Элдин сумела правильно выстроить фразу и ни разу не запнуться, произнося ее. Она преисполнилась чувства гордости и, видимо, отрубилась, потому что пришла в себя гораздо более трезвая и лежа на кровати. Приоткрыв один глаз, она увидела Шарн, снова парящую под потолком.

Элдин выбралась из постели, поблагодарила Шарн и распрощалась с ней самым сердечным образом, после чего выпила меда, глотнула зелья исцеления, привела себя в порядок и направилась расспрашивать дальше.

Картинка вырисовывалась четкая: Лучик три года назад вступила в Гильдию, честно поднялась до четвертой ступени, после чего оставила карьеру и занялась ловлей душ. Два с небольшим года назад она исчезла с тем, чтобы появиться спустя несколько месяцев, завести неприятный для Шарн разговор и пропасть снова, на этот раз, похоже, навсегда. Каждый второй маг счел своим долгом направить Элдин к некой Гальбедир, потому что с ней Лучик контактировала больше, чем со всеми остальными магами вместе взятыми. Портал находился в подвале, а рабочее место Гальбедир — на втором этаже, поэтому к ней Элдин попала в последнюю очередь.

Специалист по зачарованию оказалась милейшей босмершей. Хорошему впечатлению не помешал даже тот факт, что в последнее время Элдин испытывала предубеждение к этой расе.

Гальбедир нисколько не походила на Джетту. Она была нарядной, словно куколка, с ухоженными пальчиками и сложной прической, с гладкой, лишенной видимых дефектов кожей и маленьким, аккуратным носом. За последний год Элдин привыкла к куда более грубым и тяжеловесным формам людей, поэтому при виде стройной тонкокостной фигурки с небольшим высоко поставленным бюстом испытала смутное сожаление.

Сумев наконец оторвать взгляд от меры, Элдин окинула мимолетным взглядом стол, заваленный грудой камней душ.

— Привет, — пропела Гальбедир чистым звонким голосом.

— Привет, — Элдин назвала себя. — Я собираю информацию о подруге, Лучик-Лунного-Света.

— Ты ее подруга! — просияла Гальбедир и стала вдвойне хорошенькой. — Рада буду помочь.

Оказалось, что она любит поболтать и умеет работать язычком очень быстро. Ничего нового по сути Элдин не узнала, но работа Лучик в Гильдии магов заиграла красками. Оказалось, Гальбедир была одной из немногих, устоявших перед чарами Куа’Дара. Элдин вспомнила, что даже при виде каджита, надевшего кольцо, ей самой захотелось чесать его за ушами и гладить по спинке, а не отдаться, и постаралась улыбнуться новой знакомой поочаровательнее. Она угостила бы ее медом, но казалось нелепым предлагать воздушному созданию грубую деревянную кружку, сработанную варварами.

Закончив рассказ о том, какая Лучик трудолюбивая и целеустремленная, Гальбедир взялась перемывать косточки Ажире — насколько Элдин поняла, они когда-то что-то не поделили. Бедной каджиточке досталось за то, что она смеет таскать детенышей в здание Гильдии — и сама толком не работает, и другим мешает.

Исчерпав и эту тему, Гальбедир посетовала, что сородичи редко к ней заглядывают.

— Конечно, если не считать воплощение Неревара. Не хочу показаться нескромной, но когда ей необходимы услуги зачарователя, она обращается только ко мне.

Слушать про Нереварина было куда интереснее, чем про дрязги внутри Гильдии, и Элдин попросила рассказать подробнее.

— Работать с ней — одно удовольствие: она всегда приносит интересные, сложные заказы. Конечно, не у всех жизнь так насыщена, не у всех есть возможность регулярно захватывать души поднятых спящих. Но как же ответственно она подошла к зачарованию! Знает, что великие камни встречаются редко, просто так их не купишь, а без великих камней серьезных эффектов не наложить. Несмотря на то что как Нереварин она очень занята, все равно сумела найти возможность получить ценнейший артефакт. Может, слышала? Называется звезда Азуры…

— Нет, я не очень большой специалист по зачарованию. А вот Лучик наверняка слышала.

— Да, от меня, — засмеялась Гальбедир и провела кончиком пальца по одному из камней, фиолетовому, со множеством бесформенных отростков. — В отличие от прочих камней душ, этот артефакт можно использовать сколько угодно раз — он не разрушается после изъятия души. И, как оказалось, только в этот камень помещаются души богов Трибунала.

— Души кого?

Развлечения закончились. Котятки, пьянка с орочкой, привлекательная мера — это все очень мило, но пора вспомнить, почему Элдин оказалась в Балморе без Мирисы.

— Альмалексии, Вивека… Ты же данмер, разве не знаешь?..

— Я знаю, кто такие Альмсиви. Меня интересует, откуда ты узнала, сколько занимают их души?

Гальбедир смутилась.

— Я забыла, что для данмеров значит Трибунал. Мне не нужно было заводить об этом речь. Но они мерты уже два с половиной года, я не думала, что горе до сих пор свежо.

— Конечно, разве можно печалиться так долго? Ты права, горе закончилось и уступило место любопытству. Расскажи все, что знаешь.

— Ты ведь уже и так догадалась, правда? Нереварин приносила мне звезду Азуры с их душами. Такая честь для моей профессиональной репутации, теперь остальные зачарователи смотрят на меня с завистью. Им ведь никогда уже не выпадет шанса сделать аналогичную по сложности работу.

— Нереварин уничтожил Трибунал?

— А ты разве не знала? Об этом знают все. Я что-то слышала о том, что Альмалексия сошла с ума, но не вникала. Извини, если бы я знала, что подруга Луч-Лунного-Света будет интересоваться, я вызнала бы подробности.

— Ты и не должна была интересоваться, это действительно не должно тебя особо интересовать, — произнесла Элдин больше для себя, чем для Гальбедир. Оставался только один вопрос, получив на который ответ, можно было продолжить поиски в другом месте. — Скажи мне, на что истратили вы их души?

— Я прекрасно помню эту работу, — на лице Гальбедир заиграла довольная улыбка. — Вообще, я быстро забываю, что для кого делаю, не записывать же? Но такой исключительный случай просто не мог не отложиться в памяти. Нереварин хотела больше не беспокоиться о целебных зельях и попросила зачаровать предметы на восстановление здоровья, на постоянный эффект. Она купила изящные сорочку и панталоны, и я наложила на них зачарование, очень неплохо при этом заработав.

Как ни хотела Элдин уйти с миром, ее терпение кончилось.

— Трибунал мертв! И ради чего? Чтобы какая-то фифа получила возможность задирать нос перед своими коллегами? Чтобы души богов, столько сделавших для народа данмеров, навеки были заключены в вонючих штанах какого-то чужака? С чего вообще она взяла, что она воплощение Неревара? Данмер никогда не поступил бы так с нашей верой, не растоптал бы ее так. А ты!.. Ты ничего не понимаешь, и ты помогала ей так надругаться над всеми нами!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Элдин вылетела на улицу, так хлопнув дверью, что пара камней упала со стола.


	14. Chapter 14

Под чистым небом и ярким солнцем Элдин пришла в себя. В голове успел сложиться план: на силт страйдере вернуться в Альд’Рун и через местную Гильдию магов повторно телепортировать в Балмору, чтобы разузнать у Масалини о маршрутах Лучик. И что б ей не расспросить сразу! План всем был хорош, кроме затрат. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув несколько раз, она успокоилась настолько, что смогла поступить разумно.

Отворила, гордо задрав подбородок, дверь, через которую только что вылетела наружу, и, не глядя на Гальбедир, направилась к лестнице. Из-за спины донеслось хмыканье.

Проводник Гильдии возилась с котятами, пока Ажира работала над реактивами. Судя по прижатым ушам и встопорщенным усам, писк и грохот мало способствовали сосредоточенности.

Как и Гальбедир, Масалини относилась к обязанностям спустя рукава и не вела никаких списков, хотя, казалось бы, что может быть проще, чем завести бумажку с тремя колонками: дата, имя, пункт назначения. Ведись аккуратные записи, Масалини смогла бы точно ответить, куда отправилась Лучик в свое последнее появление в Гильдии магов Балморы. Но, надо отдать должное проводнику, она пыталась вспомнить. Оставшиеся без внимания котята теребили ее за юбку, пока она хмурила лоб и чесала в затылке. Наконец она неуверенно выдала:

— Точно не Садрит Мора, точно не Альд’Рун. Но Кальдера или Вивек… Мне припоминается, что Вивек, но не могу гарантировать.

— Ладно. Переправь меня в Вивек, — попросила Элдин, всходя на постамент.

Решение далось легко. Она никогда не была в Кальдере и не чувствовала себя в настроении познавать мир.

Появление в Вивеке обошлось без эксцессов. Приятная имперка поприветствовала путешественницу и подала руку, помогая сойти на пол. Ободренная теплым приемом, Элдин принялась расспрашивать о Лучик — и точно, она появлялась здесь около двух лет назад. Имперка не листала записи — у нее была хорошая память.

— Видела ее с тех пор?

— Нет, но она появлялась раньше — я имею в виду, намного раньше — и не один раз.

— Она, конечно, не поделилась с тобой, куда направляется?

— Аргониане — не самая болтливая раса, и твоя подруга не показалась мне исключением.

— Что ж, в любом случае спасибо тебе.

Пробираясь по запутанным коридорам Гильдии магов к выходу, Элдин припоминала путеводитель по Вивеку, описания девяти кантонов, каждый из которых значительно превосходил размерами тот же Хуул. В Вивеке было куда пойти. Казалось маловероятным выяснить, куда направилась Лучик, тем не менее, Элдин отказывалась считать след утерянным. Не раньше, чем состоится один разговор.

Джобаша тепло приветствовал давнюю знакомую. Элегантно вильнув хвостом, он произнес:

— Джобаша счастлив убедиться, что его добрая знакомая преуспевает. Прежде ему не доводилось видеть подобные доспехи, однако не остается сомнений, что они дорогие и надежные.

— Они сделаны из шкур снежных волков, часть которых я добыла сама! — похвасталась Элдин. Можно было рассказать о Солстхейме, можно было пожаловаться на беды и поплакать в пушистую шерстку. Но время нытья прошло. Элдин шла по следу, и охотничий азарт заглушал остальные чувства. — Джобаша, милый, скажи, появлялась ли у тебя Лучик-Лунного-Света в последние два года?

— Появлялась, — ответил каджит и замолчал. Его сдержанность насторожила Элдин.

— Хочу найти ее. Можешь помочь?

— Покидая магазин редких книг, Луч-Лунного-Света не сказала, куда направляется.

— Но ты ведь ее видел! Что она делала? Расспрашивала? Читала книги? Какие?

Джобаша покачал головой:

— Уверена ли Элдин, что хочет повторить путь подруги?

— Э… ну да, уверена.

— Что ж. Джобаша даст тома, которые заинтересовали Луч-Лунного-Света. Но он настоятельно рекомендует ни о чем не расспрашивать: друзья — это очень важно, но собственная безопасность — еще важнее.

— Ты не услышишь от меня ни единого вопроса! И я никому не расскажу о нашем разговоре.

Удовлетворившись обещанием, Джобаша выдвинул ящик стола и достал стопку листов, исписанных убористым почерком. «Хоть кто-то ведет записи о своем деле», — одобрила Элдин, пока он отлистывал страницы в поисках нужной пометки.

— Луч-Лунного-Света провела здесь неделю, — говорил каджит, обходя полки с книгами. За некоторыми экземплярами ему пришлось залезть в запертые сундуки. — Вот книги, которые ее заинтересовали. Элдин вольна изучать их, сколько потребуется.

Помня о давнем уговоре не выносить из лавки неоплаченные книги, она взяла стопку и уселась на стуле, на котором в свое время провела много дней, изучая содержимое магазина. Тогда ее интересовали исключительно обучающие книги, в то время как среди текстов, отобранных Лучик, таковых не обнаружилось.

Элдин проглядела заглавия, но никаких звоночков не прозвенело. Перед ней лежали записки путешественников, исторические хроники, околофилософские трактаты, касающиеся некоторых школ магии, а именно колдовства, изменения и восстановления. Вздохнув, Элдин поняла, что созерцанием обложек не обойтись, придется читать, возможно все, если ей хочется разобраться.

Следующие недели слились в вязкую серую массу. Охваченная одним желанием, Элдин ни разу не вышла под открытое небо, только бегала из Трактира Черного Шалка до магазина редких книг и обратно. Тратя бесчисленные часы, чтобы вчитаться в каждый абзац, она злилась: Лучик знала, что искала, и могла пропускать лишнее, выхватывая лишь нужную информацию. Элдин не могла себе этого позволить и потому уделяла равное внимание каждой странице.

Сначала, впрочем, она пробежалась по оглавлениям, стремясь вычленить общую тему или несколько таковых. Но если система и была, уловить ее она пока была не в состоянии.

После рассказа орочки из Гильдии магов Балморы Элдин заподозрила, что Лучик решила заняться некромантией, чтобы воскресить Куа’Дара. Если это было и так, в книгах Джобаши не нашлось этому подтверждения. Элдин несколько раз натолкнулась на страницы, посвященные поднятию мертвых, но эта благодатная для спекуляций, поучений и предупреждений тема пользовалась такой популярностью в Тамриэле, что разрозненных упоминаний было недостаточно для того, чтобы сделать определенные выводы.

В первую очередь Элдин, привлеченная малыми объемами текста, попробовала изучить записки о магии. Однако ее знаний не хватило, чтобы понять прочитанное, и она вернулась к путевым заметкам, доступным каждому грамотному созданию.

В этих записках не было никакой закономерности. Лучик набрала книг, охватывающих последние несколько сотен лет, от старых, написанных довольно сложным для современного читателя языком, до самых новых опусов, посвященных похождениям Нереварина. Сама новоявленная героиня, слава почившему Трибуналу, была недостаточно тщеславна для того, чтобы самостоятельно составить перечень подвигов, поэтому полагаться пришлось на рассказы созданий, встречавшихся с ней во время ее странствий. Каждый торговец считал своим долгом любовно и скрупулезно поведать, что и когда покупала и продавала Нереварин; каждый капитан, караванщик и проводник Гильдии рассказывал, когда и куда отправлялась героиня. Элдин только скептически поджимала губы. Если остальные сведения столь же достоверны… Но ведь что-то же Лучик искала, и искала всерьез!

Первое открытие было совершено вечером восьмого дня. Оно потрясло Элдин до глубины души, заставило вскочить со стула и в волнении забегать по магазину, распугивая покупателей, — и не имело к Лучик никакого отношения. Оказалось, что воплощение Неревара носило стеклянные доспехи, прочему оружию предпочитало лук и при рождении получило имя Джетта.

Забыв о цели, Элдин лихорадочно зашуршала страницами, выискавая намеки на свое влияние на судьбу героини — но, разумеется, ничего не нашла. Биограф восторженно расписал вклад Джетты в дело аболиционистов, однако ограничился упоминанием каких-то Дж Садда и Прячущего ногу и цитированием восторгов Ильмени Дрен.

Читать о старой знакомой оказалось куда интереснее, чем о существующей все равно что в Сиродииле или Скайриме героине, и Элдин погрузилась в биографию, живо представляя знакомое лицо и ухмыляясь, когда биограф приписывал ей совершенно не свойственные слова. Она узнала полную версию гибели Трибунала: о том, что Альмсиви имел тот же источник силы, что и Дагот Ур, что Нереварин уничтожила источник и Трибунал начал терять силу, что Альмалексии это не понравилось, она решила стать единственным богом данмеров и успела убить Сота Сила, решив свалить его гибель на Нереварина. Однако Джетта оказалась девахой не промах: когда Айем решила убрать единственного свидетеля ее преступления, она сумела одолеть богиню. С тем, чтобы заключить ее душу в штаны, — этого конечно, в биографии не было. Короткое интервью с Гальбедир в книжке имелось, но о таких подробностях она умолчала. Вивек пострадал за компанию — по крайней мере, причины его убийства оказались изложены не слишком убедительно. Заканчивалась биография тоже мутно — у Элдин сложилось впечатление, что Джетту потеряли из виду, из-за чего автору пришлось напустить в конце тумана. Интересно, жалел ли автор, что Нереварин не померла под Красной Горой? Тогда можно было бы завершить свою писанину на трагически-пафосной ноте, вывести мораль и не бояться, что какой-нибудь проныра отыщет Джетту, узнает о ее теперешней жизни, выведает несколько грязных подробностей и напишет другую, более скандальную биографию.

Покончив с книгой, Элдин некоторое время обдумывала прочитанное, пока наконец не встряхнулась. Следовало не мечтательно воображать все красочно обрисованные подвиги, а понять, зачем Лучик понадобилось знать, какие места посещала Джетта, какие артефакты прошли через ее руки и какие монстры приняли от нее смерть.

Не менее тщательно Элдин прошерстила истории Барензии, Ллетана и Хелсета, жизнь ученого Дивайт Фира и путь к власти Ведама Дрена, короткую и забавную историю встречи с отшельником М’Айком Лжецом, проштудировала сказания о подвигах советников великих домов данмеров и многое, многое другое.

В конце концов, Элдин обнаружила нечто общее: все биографии принадлежали созданиям, успевшим основательно попутешествовать, причем не только транспортом, но и своим ходом, сталкиваясь время от времени с неприятностями.

Лучик что-то искала? Что-то, что может встретиться в странствиях и о чем с большой вероятностью упомянут в биографии? А в магических трактатах содержится намек на то, что она собирается сделать с находкой?

Элдин еще раз пробежалась по оглавлениям, перелистала пару книжек — и в душе ее начало зарождаться одно очень нехорошее подозрение.

Оно было не до конца оформлено, оставляло много вопросов — но было достаточно конкретным для того, чтобы Элдин знала, по какой именно дороге она будет идти, обдумывая догадку.

Сделав соответствующие выписки, она распрощалась с Джобашей. Но ее мыслям надоело днями напролет заниматься одной темой, они взбунтовались и против воли нашли себе новый объект.

Элдин заметила, что в прошлое посещение сытый, лощеный каджит оставил совсем другое впечатление, нежели теперь. Пока ее ждали неисследованные книги, она не думала об этом. Теперь же мыслям захотелось размяться, они кинулись искать причину и нашли её прежде, чем тело покинуло квартал Чужеземцев.

По прошествии лет, Элдин чувствовала себя куда более данмером, чем рабом, и не могла не задуматься над тем, что благая, казалось бы, деятельность по освобождению рабов и — в дальней перспективе — отмене рабства в Морровинде разрушит самобытный уклад данмеров, еще на шаг приблизит их к Империи. После разрешения на въезд любым жителям Империи, после того, как по всей территории понастроили фортов, после гибели Трибунала и так осталось слишком мало от когда-то уникальной провинции.

…Встряхнувшись, Элдин постаралась хоть на время забыть горечь, вызванную судьбой своего народа, и помчалась прочь от Вивека. На прощание она оглянулась на самый крупный город Вварденфелла, поскольку не была уверена, что ей доведется побывать здесь еще раз.

Красовались велотийские кантоны, развевались знамена, высилась остановленная луна Баар Дау. Элдин пришло в голову, что только сила мертвого Вивека не дает луне упасть, и решила, что больше никогда не придет в район Аскадианских Островов.

Чуть помедлив перед портом силт страйдеров, она решила отправиться своим ходом и ровной, неторопливой трусцой двинулась на запад. Она подглядела этот аллюр у волков на Солстхейме; они умели бежать медленно, но очень долго, часами, и это умение сейчас пришлось кстати.

По пути пришлось поискать мосты через узкие глубокие заливы и убить несколько крыс, скальных наездников и алитов, по привычке собирая для Мирисы шкуры и перья, но в целом дорога показалась довольно приятной, что и неудивительно, после Солстхейма-то. Наконец, впереди показался маяк, а затем и сама небольшая рыбацкая деревушка Сейда Нин, отличающаяся от прочих единственно тем, что в ней находился причал, к которому приставали прибывающие из других провинций Империи корабли.

А также славящаяся процветающими контрабандистами, которых гоняла береговая охрана, да все никак не могла догнать.

Ни один из жителей Сейда Нин не признался, что видел аргони в зачарованной мантии, но все с охотой рассказывали о многочисленных пещерах контрабандистов и даже показывали по карте их расположение. Никто не имел с ними дела, что вы, но неоднократно было высказано удивление, что одна из банд в последнее время подозрительно притихла. Не то чтобы кто-то был заинтересован в их делах, но один друг упоминал за кружкой мацта, что до него дошли слухи…

Нить, по которой Элдин выслеживала Лучик, истончилась и готова была порваться, но пока не было найдено опровержение теории, Элдин готова была бегать за призраками. Она отправилась в подозрительную пещеру, размышляя по пути, насколько хорошо местные жители осведомлены о ее местоположении и насколько трепещут перед стражниками, что не хотят заглянуть туда лично.

Что ж, Элдин давно не боялась таких мелочей. Перед входом она помедлила, вспоминая заклинание вмешательства Альмсиви, которое спасло бы ее в случае смертельной опасности. Было еще заклинание возврата, оно перенесло бы в медовый зал, к племени и к Мирисе, — домой, — но эта часть жизни казалась настолько далекой и неактуальной, что смешно было и рассматривать такой вариант.


	15. Chapter 15

Элдин сдвинула тонкую каменную плиту и скользнула внутрь, в исчезающий во мраке змеящийся коридор. В одной руке она сжимала подаренный Лучик кинжал, готовая в любой момент нанести удар, а в другой несла факел. Не покидала мысль, что светом она выдает себя с головой, однако выбора не было. Оставалось прислушиваться, чтобы вовремя заметить опасность, но, кроме едва слышного шелеста собственных шагов, не доносилось ни звука.

Пещера оказалась простой, с единственной развилкой. Элдин пошла налево, потому что ей не понравился запах, доносившийся с другой стороны, и нашла груду ящиков. Отметив в памяти заняться ими, даже если все пройдет благополучно и искомое найдется в другой части пещеры, она вернулась на развилку и пошла направо. Проход привел в просторное помещение с высоким потолком, несколькими гамаками и соответствующим числом трупов, которые и испускали вонь. Зажав нос и приблизив факелы к одному из мертвых лиц, Элдин на глазок определила, что смерть наступила по меньшей мере год назад, а по отсутствию на телах и одежде видимых повреждений и следов крови сделала вывод, что контрабандисты приняли смерть от магии. Преодолев брезгливость, она обшарила каждый карман, в результате чего изрядно отяжелила дорожный мешок.

Убийца мог не польститься на дешевые в общем-то колечки и амулеты, не самые качественные зелья тоже могли заинтересовать не всякого. Однако у каждого контрабандиста нашлась некоторая сумма денег — а какой грабитель не забрал бы ее с собой? Элдин, например, забрала, а потом вернулась к ящикам и тщательно исследовала содержимое. Наличие в пещере контрабандистов лунного сахара и скуумы нисколько не удивило, хоть и вызвало воспоминания, от которых потяжелело на сердце. Так же не удивили запасы мяса, яиц квама и листьев съедобных растений. Только в одной из бочек обнаружилось то, чему Элдин не смогла найти названия.

Это тоже было мясо — но мясо неизвестного животного. То есть, Элдин хотелось верить, что это животное, даже имелось предположение, какое именно, да и среди убитых не было ни одного босмера. Засоленные ломтики почти не имели запаха, и Элдин попробовала его на зуб, чтобы убедиться, какой у него необычный вкус и мягкая консистенция.

Элдин узнала, что хотела. Осталось набрать из ящиков и бочек столько товара, сколько можно было снести, и направиться к трактиру Арилла, замечательного торговца, который скупал практически все. Элдин сделала несколько ходок, торговалась до умопомрачения и заметно подняла финансовое благополучие. В конце концов в пещере осталось только неизвестное мясо, наркотики и одежда мертвецов — ею Элдин побрезговала.

Далее она отправилась в Эбенгард, в Покои Верховного совета, где разыскала женщину в красном, которая подтвердила, что около года назад отправляла в Морнхолд аргонианку. Подозрительную какую-то, с надвинутым капюшоном, словно та боялась быть узнанной.

Больше тянуть не имело смысла, но Элдин не сразу нашла в себе силы сделать то, что намеревалась. Чтобы потянуть время, она пешком добралась до Сейда Нин, прошла по деревянному мостику и направилась на восток, мимо силт страйдера. Выбрав холм, она забралась повыше и улеглась на спину, раскинула руки и выбросила из головы все мысли. Только полуденное солнце алело сквозь сомкнутые веки, горячий воздух поднимался от земли, да тихо доносились печальные вздохи силт страйдера.

Время шло, и решение отправиться через весь Вварденфелл, на северо-восток, и искать среди множества островков один-единственный отступало прочь, а взамен приходил на ум новый путь. Когда на смену жаркому летнему дню пришла вечерняя прохлада, Элдин вскочила на ноги и помчалась к порту силт страйдеров. Вместо того, чтобы поспать в дороге, она вглядывалась в темнеющие окрестности в нетерпении, когда же покажется Вивек. Едва погонщик остановил гигантские размеренные шаги насекомого, она соскочила на деревянный настил и, не поблагодарив, помчалась дальше, в пещеру, туда, где раньше Телванни держали ее в рабстве, туда, где все началось.

За прошедшее время Элдин стала сильнее, окрепла на частных охотах на Солстхейме и была в куда лучшей форме, чем после года сидения в крохотном закутке, без глотка свежего воздуха. Ей не потребовался привал в середине пути, и даже на шаг ей пришлось переходить всего дважды, чтобы отдышаться, так что к рассвету она была уже на месте.

Покидая свою тюрьму, она так стремилась оказаться подальше, что не приметила расположение входа. Из-за этого сейчас ей пришлось побегать по холмам, заглядывая под каждый куст и обходя вокруг каждого камня, пока пещера не нашлась.

Ловушка, установленная на дверь, и замок максимальной сложности показали, что Элдин пришла, куда нужно. Повозившись с отмычкой и щупом мастера, она справилась с преградой, достала парализующий кинжал и отворила дверь.

Возможно, дело было в настрое, но самый воздух показался Элдин знакомым — до такой степени, что она почувствовала тошноту и желание оказаться на другом конце Морровинда. Одолев слабость, она медленно зашагала вперед, ведя себя еще аккуратнее, чем в пещере контрабандистов.

Бесконечные дни, проведенные здесь, нисколько не помогли ей ориентироваться. Даже закуток для рабов она не смогла бы найти, не поплутав. Но он ей был без надобности.

За состоянием пещеры следили: через каждый двадцать шагов горели факелы, укрепленные в кольцах, вделанных в стены. Каждую развилку Элдин тщательно зарисовывала в своей карте. Блуждания все-таки вывели ее в прежнее пристанище, и она чуть было не всплакнула от нахлынувших воспоминаний, но взяла себя в руки и направилась дальше. После часа скитаний она вышла на еще одну дверь, защищенную так же тщательно, как и внешняя.

За ней ждал скелет. Не успела Элдин перехватить поудобнее кинжал, как он бросился к ней, размахивая одноручным мечом. Первый удар он принял на щит, отчего по подземелью эхом разнесся оглушающий грохот. На шум стали сбегаться еще скелеты, появился призрак и выплыл к сражению костяной лорд. В панике Элдин шарахнулась к двери, но налетела на удар дубинкой: один из скелетов отрезал ее от выхода.

Быстро, как никогда прежде, Элдин размахивала кинжалом, награждая ударами по очереди каждого из противников, пока не оказалась в окружении застывших скелетов.

В кинжале осталась только половина зарядов. Парализация действует лишь полторы минуты, и ей не успеть уничтожить всех. А еще костяной лорд готовит удар ледяной молнией, и призрак… но призрака не было.

Убить всех не получится, значит, надо отступать. Элдин повернулась к выходу и набросилась на скелета, заблокировавшего доступ к двери. Попробовала отодвинуть его в сторону, однако он словно слился с полом. Оставалось только уничтожить его.

Доспех из снежного волка поглотил часть ледяной молнии — привета от костяного лорда, но удар все равно заставил заорать от пронзившего до костей холода. Не обращать внимания. Выбрать наиболее уязвимые точки, всунуть кинжал в сустав, разломить, сорвать заклепки, поддерживающие остов, не думать о том, что рука, сжимавшая дубину, может ожить и огреть по голове. Только успеть уложить одного-единственного скелета, пожалуйста, пока остальные не обрели подвижность, пока не прошли полторы минуты…

Элдин вдруг поняла, что прошло куда больше времени. Но ни скелеты не возобновили атаку, ни костяной лорд не колдовал. Обернувшись, Элдин увидела, что все они застыли в неподвижности.

Удивленная, она попробовала протиснуться меж костей и клинков, окружавших ее плотным забором, но не смогла найти достаточный зазор. Только сейчас она заметила, что за дверью, через которую она попала прямиком в драку, располагался не узкий коридор, а площадка, достаточно просторная для того, чтобы нежить могла окружить одинокого путника и напасть разом со всех сторон.

Площадка имела правильную круглую форму, справа и слева от нее находились проходы в помещения, где, бесспорно, и поджидали остальные скелеты. Коридор, ведущий прямо, был длинным и прямым, освещенный множеством факелов, и по этому проходу приближалась фигура в черной мантии с капюшоном.

Не в силах шевельнуться, Элдин, словно загипнотизированная, не сводила с нее глаз. Оказавшись в десятке метров от входа, фигура подняла руку в черной перчатке и сделала два плавных элегантных жеста, направо и налево. Элдин прошиб холодный пот, однако заклинание предназначалось не ей: костяной забор распался, половина нежити пролевитировала в правую комнату, половина — в левую.

Оказавшись на свободе, она не опустила кинжал, а направила его в сердце черной фигуры. Не надеясь, что сможет убить столь сильного мага, просто потому, что оружие давало хоть какую-то иллюзию контроля над ситуацией.

— А я все гадала, когда ты придешь. Признаться, я тебя недооценивала и ждала не раньше, чем через полгода. Пойдем, здесь негде присесть и нечем угостить, а соседство моих слуг вряд ли покажется тебе приятным.

— Лучик… — неслышно прошептала Элдин и только тогда заметила, как пересохло горло.

Лучик, помедлив, повернулась и плавно двинулась в глубину пещеры. «Стук-стук», — раздавались ее шаги, тихо и резко. Стук-стук.

Элдин сглотнула и послушно проследовала за ней. Прежде Лучик, перед тем как надеть новую мантию, прорезала в ней отверстие для хвоста. Теперь же она прятала его под подолом. Мантия топорщилась сзади, и Элдин становилось жутко оттого, что это вовсе не выглядело смешным.

По сторонам коридора то и дело попадались комнаты без дверей, подобные тем, что были при входе. В них также стояли готовые к нападению скелеты, но гостью Лучик они не трогали, только провожали пустыми глазницами и грозили топорами.

Очередная дверь — и Элдин оказалась в огромной пещере. Внизу блестело подземное озеро, огромное пустое пространство перечеркивали висячие мосты, в нескольких местах под навесами находились жилые отсеки: кровати, столы со стульями, сундуки и бочки. Все они пустовали, за исключением самого дальнего от входа, того, что Элдин сразу и не разглядела. Прищурившись, она различила клетку и существо, уныло слоняющееся от одного угла к другому. Не в силах оторвать от него взгляда, Элдин позабыла о всем остальном. Она пошла к нему, придерживаясь за ненадежные перила, пока мост раскачивался под тяжестью ее шагов. По мере того, как клетка приближалась, Элдин смогла различить каджита, голого, с волочащимся хвостом и поникшими ушами. И только с одной рукой. Вторая была отнята по локоть.

— Куа’Дар?.. — Элдин сглотнула и бросилась вперед с воплем: — Куа’Дар!

Но остановилась, не дойдя до клетки нескольких шагов. Куа’Дар ничем не показал, что заметил ее появления, и не прервал блужданий по клетке.

— Куа’Дар! — она потрясла прутья, но тот снова не отозвался. Элдин увидела чистую и расчесанную, но непривычно тусклую шерсть, косточку, торчащую из посеревшего мяса на месте локтя, и мутные, остекленевшие глаза с неподвижными зрачками. Приглядевшись, Элдин поняла, что его взгляд не фокусируется на предметах.

— Куа’Дар?..

— Если Элдин желает говорить с Куа’Даром, ей лучше обернуться, — раздался позади грустный, но такой знакомый голос.

В нескольких шагах, рядом с мостиком, над пустым пространством висел в воздухе призрак, и это был призрак Куа’Дара.

Элдин шмыгнула носом:

— А я надеялась, что ты… Когда увидела издали… — она неопределенно махнула рукой на клетку. — Это тебя я видела там, у входа? Призрак, который появился одновременно с костяным лордом…

— Да, это Куа’Дар узнал давнюю подругу и поспешил сказать Лучу-Лунного-Света, чтобы она прекратила сражение.

— Пойдем, — прошелестело рядом, и Элдин повернулась к Лучик, до сих пор закутанной в мантию, с глубоко надвинутым капюшоном, так, что под ним видна была только черная тень. — Здесь найдется место, более подходящее для встречи старых друзей.

Она повела Элдин к одному из столов. Та все пыталась поймать взглядом ее ноги, которые не могли быть укрыты сапогами, поскольку аргониане не носят сапог, но полы мантии были слишком длинными.

Стук-стук.

— У меня найдется скаттл и вяленое мясо никс-гончей, так же как немного мацта. Не могу обещать, что оно придется тебе по вкусу, но ничего другого предложить не могу.

— У меня есть мед, — автоматически ответила Элдин и все-таки не сумела предложить его Лучик. — Но я не голодна. Я…

Она присела на кровать, повинуясь жесту руки, скрытой перчаткой. То ли от напряжения мерещилось всякое, то ли и правда перчатка болталась слишком свободно, готовая в любое мгновение слететь на пол.

— Элдин прошла далекий путь, но боится спрашивать, — нежно и грустно произнес Куа’Дар. — А Куа’Дар и Луч-Лунного-Света боятся рассказывать. Но кому-то придется оставить страх и заговорить.

— Ты прав, — кивнула Лучик и откинула капюшон.

Элдин была наполовину готова к тому, что увидит, и все равно заорала. Даже призрак с родными чертами Куа’Дара не напугал ее так, как череп аргонианки, покрытый ссохшейся плотью, оголенные зубы и пустые глазницы.

Горло перехватило спазмом, и Элдин разревелась. Куа’Дар и Лучик наперебой успокаивали, шептали ласковые слова, но один не мог к ней прикоснуться, а другая не смела, и Элдин давилась рыданиями, чувствуя себя одинокой, как никогда.


	16. Chapter 16

— Не встретив Куа’Дара в условленном месте, я прождала два часа, а затем стала описывать расходящиеся окружности в поисках следов, каковых не обнаружила. Однако довольно скоро я нашла пещеру, выходящую на берег, в которой в одиночестве жила разговорчивая и доброжелательная женщина.

— Колфинна, — прошептала Элдин. — Я только от нее и узнала…

— Она рассказала достаточно, чтобы я смогла определиться с районом поисков. Я торопилась найти Куа’Дара до очередного снегопада, с наступлением темноты не устроилась на ночлег, а зажгла факел, и к утру следующего дня обнаружила труп с отрезанной рукой.

— Куа’Дар плохо помнит, что совершила с ним Джетта, — подал голос призрак. — Он не ожидал, что может ее встретить, и потому не надел кольца. Коварная эльфийка подкралась со спины и оглушила. Когда каджит пришел в себя, он сразу понял, что пришло время платить за развлечения, которые он так опрометчиво позволил себе когда-то. Джетта не замарала рук. Она забрала кольцо и надела, уселась прямо в снег и попросила сделать сначала то, потом это… Она сторицей воздала Куа’Дару за шалости, ведь Джетта ушла от него здоровая, хоть и утомленная, Куа’Дар же медленно истекал кровью. Он впервые попал под действие своего артефакта и совсем не умел сопротивляться. Смерть была болезненной, но сладкой, потому что выполнять просьбы носителя кольца оказалось блаженством.

Лучик слушала рассказ возлюбленного, и мертвое лицо оставалось неподвижной маской. Раньше бедная мимика аргони казалась пугающей, даже жутковатой, но сейчас Элдин с тоской вспоминала прежнюю живую мордочку.

— Когда я наконец нашла Куа’Дара в луже крови, тело успело окоченеть, но на трупный запах животные еще не сбежались. Доспехи, украденные у Джетты, одежда, деньги и прочее имущество остались на месте, пропало только кольцо — и рука, отхваченная по локоть.

— Это произошло после смерти Куа’Дара, — призрак поднял обе руки и пошевелил пальцами. — Попроси Джетта, каджит отрезал бы себе руку сам. Но ему повезло умереть раньше.

— Некоторое время я искала обглоданные кости, но, по всей видимости, Джетта унесла мясо с собой. Придя к такому заключению, я отнесла тело на самый север острова и спрятала среди скал, завалив таким образом, чтобы до него не смогли добраться падальщики. После этого я вернулась на Вварденфелл.

— И побежала в Гильдию, к Шарн, потому что вспомнила, что она балуется некромантией…

— Теперь ясно, почему тебе удалось раскусить меня так быстро. Да, о Шарн ходило слишком много сплетен, чтобы не вспомнить о них в такой момент. Но, как ты могла понять из разговора с ней, слухи оказались преувеличенными. Чтобы добыть нужные знания, я посетила все отделения Гильдии магов, но и этого оказалось недостаточно. Законы Империи слишком недвусмысленны в отношении некромантов и подразумевают слишком серьезное наказание, чтобы маги рисковали своим благополучием. Потерпев неудачу, я предприняла путешествие по Эшлендеру, посетила каждое племя и расспросила каждую шаманку. На продуманные подарки ушла значительная часть моих средств, и все равно полученных знаний недоставало. Тогда я совершила самый рискованный поступок в жизни: направилась к Телванни, памятуя об их отношении к некромантии и надеясь, что никто не узнает в маге-аргонианке, одетой в изящную одежду, рабыню, полтора года назад исчезнувшую из плена при странных обстоятельствах.

— Вряд ли им есть дело до наших бывших хозяев. Ведь за столько времени заглянуть в эту пещеру никто не удосужился, — Элдин обвела взглядом имущество Телванни, разворошенное Джеттой три года назад.

— Ты права. Я ободряла себя подобными рассуждениями, но перед тем, как обратиться к Телванни, мне пришлось собрать все мужество. Авантюра окупилась. В Садрит Море я получила недостающие сведения и перешла к следующей части плана. Я вернулась в эту пещеру, оставила заклинание пометки и направилась на Солстхейм. Забрав тело, прекрасно сохранившееся в холоде и нимало не разложившееся за минувшие месяцы, я воспользовалась возвратом. Покойник, не похороненный по соответствующим обрядам, не пользуется защитой Аркэя и доступен ритуалам некромантии. Не в силах ждать, пока мне удастся поднять труп, я вызвала дух Куа’Дара — тогда мне казалось, что это куда более простое и безопасное колдовство. С первым шагом я справилось: стоило прочесть требуемое заклинание, как передо мной появился призрак. Для придания стабильности необходимо было привязать его к какому-либо материальному объекту, и на этом этапе я совершила ошибку. Мне хотелось, чтобы Куа’Дар всегда был рядом, и я привязала его к себе. За что и поплатилась. Ни в одной из прочитанных мною книг не значилось, что призрак, будучи привязанным к живому объекту, разрушает его тело. Не подозревая, что стремительно приближаюсь к собственной смерти, я занялась мертвым телом: очистила, отмыла и подняла — неагрессивного, но без проблеска личности. Закончив с этим этапом, я вспомнила о необходимости пить, есть и спать, то есть о собственном теле, и тут же обнаружила, что оно начало распадаться. Куа’Дар испугался за меня, догадался, что происходит, и потребовал разрушить нашу связь. Я послушалась и привязала его к собственному поднятому телу — но избавление от связи не излечило меня, а лишь немного затормозило процесс разложения. Я использовала все свои магические умения, чтобы хоть что-то исправить, но моих знаний оказалось недостаточно. Не желая умирать, я направилась в Вивек, к Джобаши, предварительно заколдовав свою одежду таким образом, чтобы она скрывала все, что необходимо скрыть, — Лучик жестом показала на мантию. — Справиться с запахом оказалось не сложнее. Благодаря маскировке я получила достаточно времени, чтобы изучить все книги, могущие оказаться мне хоть сколько-нибудь полезными.

— В конце концов, ты нашла записки путешественника, встретившего М’Айка Лжеца. « _Вы желаете стать личем? Это очень просто, друг мой. Вы должны найти сердце лича, и вместе с языком дракона варить его, добавив мясо объезженной лошади. Такое сочетание сделает из вас нежить, это наверняка_ ».

— Ты догадалась и об этом? — удивилась Лучик.

— Я выяснила, что ты была в Морнхолде, где Нереварин перебил кучу личей в подземельях храма. Обнаружила пещеру с мертвыми контрабандистами и початым бочонком странного мяса, которого никогда не видела прежде. А язык дракона? Тоже М’Айк?

» _О, да они повсюду! Хотя необходимо взлететь очень высоко, чтобы увидеть большинство из них_ ».

— Моих способностей к левитации хватило на то, чтобы взлететь достаточно высоко, а заклинание парализации оказалось настолько сильным, что подействовало на одного из драконов, самого маленького. Я подлетела к его пасти и вырезала кусок языка, после чего воспользовалась заклинанием возврата, не дожидаясь, пока чудовище придет в себя или рухнет на землю. Прежде, чем принимать столь необычное зелье, я планировала лично посетить М’Айка, но процесс разложение зашел слишком далеко и не оставил мне выбора. Получив все необходимые компоненты, я сварила их, не зная тонкостей рецепта, и сразу же выпила получившийся бульон, раздумывая, нужно ли съесть мясо. Я не успела прийти ни к какому заключению, поскольку потеряла сознание, а очнулась в теперешнем обличье.

— Луч-Лунного-Света не долго пробыла без чувств. Ее тело менялось на глазах, а стоило преобразованию завершиться, как она пошевелилась и встала.

— Отныне любой случайно встреченный путник попытается меня убить. Без маскировочных чар мне заказан ход в города. Чтобы защититься, мне пришлось приложить немало усилий. Ночами я посетила не один склеп и подняла старые кости всех покойников, похороненных не в соответствии с наказом Аркэя. Я привела отряд в пещеру, заперла двери и поставила ловушки. Больше нечего было делать для обороны, и все силы я направила на возвращение Куа’Дару прежнего облика. У меня достаточно сведений для того, чтобы управлять духом и телом по отдельности, но я не знаю, каким образом соединить их.

— Но… ты же сказала, что привязала его дух к… ну… к телу?

— Все так, — ответил Куа’Дар. — Но если привязать дух к кольцу, кольцо не забегает и не заговорит. Требуются другие чары, чтобы соединить душу и тело.

— Прошло лишь несколько месяцев с тех пор, как я начала работать над этим вопросом, и впереди ещё очень много времени. Я не исключаю возможности, что рано или поздно найду решение.

Повинуясь невнятному порыву, Элдин протянула руку и дотронулась до щеки, покрытой мертвой плотью. Вопреки опасениям, она не оказалась обжигающе холодной. Ощущение было не более неприятным, чем прикосновение к деревянной поверхности.

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

— Чувствую касание, но не боль, холод или тепло.

— Куа’Дар и Луч-Лунного-Света посвятили пару дней изучению новых тел. Их возможностей и ограничений.

— Куа’Дар не отбрасывает тени, его дыхание и разговор не вызывают колебаний воздуха. Зрительное и слуховое восприятие происходит прямо в голове, то есть, он сможет говорить с глухим человеком.

Элдин заткнула уши, тем не менее услышала тихое и ясное:

— Теперь понятно, что Луч-Лунного-Света имела в виду?

— Вызывая дух Куа’Дара и привязывая его, я рисковала. Такой призрак может сохранить рассудок только в том случае, если маг был достаточно силен и провел ритуал правильно, а сам умерший хотел остаться в этой реальности.

Элдин удалось подавить вопросы: «Куа’Дар хочет навсегда остаться в пещере, полной нежити? Хочет смотреть за надругательством над собственным телом без гарантии вселиться в него?».

— Каджиты всегда спокойно относились к работе некромантов, хотя сами редко этим занимаются, — улыбнулся призрак. — Тело без духа — обычный предмет, и Куа’Дару не доставляет страданий наблюдать, как скелеты ежедневно перебирают шерсть, омывают тело и поят бальзамическими жидкостями.

«Можешь читать мысли?..».

Но ответа не последовало.

Элдин поднялась с кровати. Настало время уходить, и даже строй скелетов, через который придется идти, больше не сдерживал. Напоследок она сказала:

— Я знаю, где обосновалась Джетта. Не уверена, сколько времени это займет, но я принесу вам ее голову. Или, лучше, все тело. Тогда ты сможешь поднять его, и она будет у тебя на побегушках.

— Зачем? — спросила Лучик. — Она сильный воин, завладевший к тому же кольцом Куа’Дара. У нее нет слабых мест, через которые ты смогла бы добраться до нее. Она причинила нам достаточно бед, не нужно добавлять к ним твою смерть.

— А как же месть?

— Я разорвала бы ее по суставам, помоги это воскресить Куа’Дара.

Повисло молчание. Дважды чуждое создание — мертвая аргони — пронизывала взглядом пустых глазниц, и не в силах Элдин было сделать хоть что-то, что смогло бы ей помочь.

— Луч-Лунного-Света проводит тебя, — сказал Куа’Дар. — Вряд ли Элдин захочется еще раз оказаться наедине с нашими воинами. Впрочем, если она собирается воспользоваться заклинанием телепортации, то может сделать это здесь.

— Я… нет, я выйду через дверь.

Лучик держала слуг на расстоянии, чтобы Элдин смогла пройти по свободному коридору. Доведя подругу до порога, Лучик кивнула на прощание и закрыла за ней дверь. Элдин услышала, как заскрежетал запираемый замок, а обернувшись, увидела, как вспыхнула зеленым дверь, когда на нее наложили отравляющую ловушку.

Элдин подумалось, что ни Куа’Дар, ни Лучик не пригласили заглянуть, если случится проходить мимо.


	17. Chapter 17

Немилосердный ливень не прекращался который час. Ветер дул с севера, в лицо. Возможность воспользоваться возвратом пленяла, как никогда, но не для того Элдин столько времени боролась с искушением, чтобы сдаться теперь.

От переживаний, нерегулярного питания и недостатка сна она ослабела и чувствовала это. Что удивляться: не вспомнить, когда последний раз она спала не на корабле и не на силт страйдере. Доспехи и оружие поизносились, но пока служили. Только всё неохотнее поднималась рука, чтобы зарезать очередного медведя или блокировать удар. Все силы приходилось бросать на то, чтобы прокладывать путь.

После мыслей, не покидавших ее в Суране, это казалось облегчением.

…Выйдя из пещеры, в которой обосновались Лучик и Куа’Дар, Элдин поплелась на север, повторяя путь, пройденный три года назад под предводительством Джетты. На развилке, от которой они направились в Вивек, она некоторое время постояла в нерешительности, а потом развернулась и пошла к Сурану.

Где-то по пути находился тайник, в котором Куа’Дар прятал кольцо. Сейчас невозможно было угадать тот самый пень или то самое дупло, что не мешало Элдин воображать тайник в каждом подходящем месте.

Навстречу попалась группа паломников-данмеров. Пришлось отвлечься от мыслей и заняться расшаркиваниями и расспросами, отведя положенное число охов гибели Трибунала. Элдин удивилась, вспомнив, что недавно испытывала по этому поводу настоящее горе. Оно растаяло, превратившись в очередной счет к Джетте.

Позже, чем хотелось, паломники исчезли, оставив у Элдин в руках потрепанный путеводитель. Страницы, посвященные местным местам паломничества — Полям Кумму и Храму Молаг Бал — выглядели куда менее затертыми, чем та, на которой описывался Дом земных наслаждений Дезель.

Наверняка Куа’Дару там нравилось.

Сама не заметив, как так получилось, Элдин вошла в город, стоящий на крутых холмах, огляделась, вдохнула полной грудью пыльный воздух и отправилась к Дезель.

Стояло три часа пополудни, дневной свет проникал сквозь багровые занавеси, окрашивая помещение в красный цвет. Три женщины в небрежно накинутых мантиях зевали возле стойки, за которой стояли имперка и каджитка-рабыня. Обе без видимого смущения сверкали обнаженными грудями. Элдин поискала глазами, прислушалась, но не обнаружила присутствия котят. Или Куа’Дар побывал здесь очень давно, или каджитка знала толк в противозачаточных зельях.

В отличие от хозяина Трактира Черного Шалка, имперка — та самая Дезель — не обратила особенного внимания на посетительницу, только лениво наполнила запрошенный стакан и снова уселась, вперив невидящий взор в пространство перед собой. Элдин знала такой взгляд и заказала было порцию лунного сахара, но передумала.

Дни перетекали в ночи и обратно. Света, проникающего через плотные занавески, и в полдень оказывалось недостаточно, чтобы посетители не натыкались на стулья и отличали одну акробатку от другой, поэтому лампы с красными стеклами горели сутками напролет. Ближе к вечеру девушки, поведя плечами, сбрасывали мантии и занимали подмостки. Иногда случайный посетитель, иногда одна из акробаток брали барабан или лютню, и тогда им вторила музыка со второго этажа. Туда, впрочем, Элдин почти не поднималась. Она обосновалась у барной стойки, справа от входа, напротив сцены, за столиком, наполовину спрятанным за полупрозрачной ширмой. К ней то и дело подсаживались паломники или жители Сурана, и Элдин охотно выпивала с ними, угощала медом или позволяла угощать себя суджаммой, хвалила особенно удачные танцы и номера или просто молчала, когда собутыльник раскуривал трубку скуумы. Некоторые подзывали одну из акробаток с тем, чтобы после того, как она исполнит специальный персональный танец, подняться на второй этаж, в крохотную запирающуюся комнатушку, половину площади которой занимала широченная кровать. В тот единственный раз, когда Элдин заглянула внутрь, она пустовала, — с заляпанными стенами, сбитым покрывалом и приглушенным красным светом, таким же, как в других помещениях.

Каминда, Руна и Марелле — так звали танцовщиц. Все они были людьми, одна редгардша и две имперки, блондинка и брюнетка. С тяжелыми, дерзко торчащими грудями, мускулистыми бедрами и сильными цепкими руками. Молодые, они ловили ускользающую юность, и у Элдин перехватывало дыхание, когда она ставила себя на их место, представляя, что пройдет пять-десять лет, и они утратят красоту с тем, чтобы уступить место следующему эшелону девиц. Что им оставалось, кроме как быть приземленными, не интересоваться ничем, кроме земного? Это у мера есть время развивать разные стороны личности, человеку же приходится всего себя отдавать одному делу, чтобы добиться хоть в чем-то успеха.

Красивые, блестящие от пота, с томными глазами и влажными губами, они казались бы одинаковыми в своей схожести с животными, если бы не Каминда и ее темная, цвета смолы шалка кожа. Что общило ее с Мирисой, кроме расы и возраста? И, тем не менее, Элдин даже с закрытыми глазами могла сказать, отправилась наверх Каминда или кто-то иной. Помоложе, грудь не такая большая и чуть более приподнятая, более тренированная и подобранная, губы чувственно выпячены, лоб безмятежно разглажен — но издали, сквозь дым скуумы различия скрадывались, и Элдин раздражало, что к такому похожему телу тянут пыльные лапы.

Вот бы вместо нее поставить мера. Данмера или альтмера — это слишком, а босмер подошел бы в самый раз. Вульгарные, хоть и соблазнительные формы неплохо бы разнообразить утонченностью. Поставить бы Джетту…

Элдин не курила скууму, но вдыхала дым, к полуночи наполнявший зал плотной завесой. А может, дело было не в дыме, а в выпивке, тоске и развязной атмосфере, но Элдин предавалась сладостным мечтаниям о мести.

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/8/0/2/18022/84495758.jpg)

…Джетту найти легко. Элдин постучит в дверь и с порога царапнет кинжалом, подаренным Лучик, замечательным кинжалом с парализующим эффектом. Скользнет в хижину… Никто и не заметит, что с Кровавым Скаалом что-то не то. Обшарит карманы, обыщет тайники — сколько бы времени это ни заняло, зарядов в кинжале хватит. Элдин будет каждые полторы минуты подбегать к замершей босмерше и тыкать в бок, а когда найдет и наденет кольцо, то усядется поудобнее, дожидаясь, пока Джетта зашевелится.

Чем деревня скаалов хуже Сурана, чем жилище Кровавого Скаала хуже Дома земных наслаждений Дезель? Элдин запомнила много занятных танцев, и Джетте придется исполнить их все.

Она поднесет усталой путнице воды, омоет ноги… или сначала будет целовать их, умоляя… нет, не надо слов. Молча. Омоет в прохладной воде, размассирует натруженные ступни. Снимет доспехи, очистит от грязи и высушит, снимет одежду и аккуратно сложит в изножье кровати. Накормит и напоит, а пока Элдин будет трапезничать, расчешет свалявшиеся под шлемом волосы. Аккуратно поработает над точками у основания черепа, отчего голова станет легкой, а мысли приятными. Когда с едой будет покончено, Джетта перейдет к плечам. В хрупком теле мера больше сил, чем в мускулистом человеке, и легкие пальцы босмерши тщательно разомнут каждый участок кожи, разгонят кровь по жилам, вернут бодрость после долгого пути.

После такого долго, печального пути.

…Элдин становилось жалко себя. Она выныривала из грез, с обидой смотрела на окружающих, беспечных, довольных жизнью. Ничто не мешало им наслаждаться!

— Эй, да тебе надо еще выпить, причем поскорее, — говорил какой-нибудь паломник, а может, сама Дезель или ее рабыня, и суджамма не иссякала, так же как обида и разочарование.

…Когда Джетта закончит работу, она оставит Элдин расслабленно лежать на кровати, а сама встанет посреди комнаты и начнет танец под аккомпанемент собственного пения. Не зная скуки и усталости, она будет кружить по полу, босая, обнаженная, а Элдин будет требовать все более развязного исполнения. Когда надоест смотреть, она расспросит обо всем, что она делала для Куа’Дара, и ей придется повторить то же самое для Элдин. Рукоятка кинжала поможет в те моменты, когда для подражания Куа’Дару потребуется мужское естество.

У милого каджита было много сил, поэтому девушкам-мерам придется отдохнуть, прежде чем отправиться дальше. Проснувшись поутру — Элдин будет одна в кровати, поскольку Джетта не захочет причинять ей неудобства и останется спать на полу — она вспомнит, как в магазине редких книг Джобаши, в биографии Нереварина, при воспевании его подвигов на Солстхейме, упоминалось кольцо, снятое с трупа вождя скаалов, предателя Фарстена Клыкосердного. Тяжело верить автору, успевшему найти героиню, расспросить ее, описать ее приключения и доставить труд в Вивек за каких-то два года, но Элдин непременно проверит, насколько наврал автор при описании свойств кольца. Потому что в биографии утверждалось, что надевший это кольцо обращается в волка и может превратиться обратно, всего лишь уснув.

…Элдин сжала колени и поерзала на стуле. Ей было бы все равно, даже смотри паломники не на акробаток, а на нее саму.

…Она попросит Джетту надеть это кольцо. Заодно и проверит, будет ли оборотень столь же покорен его магии, как остальные разумные создания Тамриэля. О, она будет долго и с удовольствием это проверять. Домашнее животное, выполняющее любой приказ, достаточно разумное, чтобы понять все, что ему говорят. Оборотень по легкому движению пальца или мимолетному взмаху ресниц станет валиться на бок, подставляя уязвимые брюхо с горлом, вылижет сапоги, такие грязные после долгой прогулки, послушно ляжет под ноги, чтобы пол не холодил подошвы.

А затем Элдин надоест игрушка, скучная в безусловном подчинении, и настанет пора ее сломать. Или покормить? Ведь бедняжка голодна с тех самых пор, как нежданная гостья появилась на ее пороге. За свои труды она, безусловно, заслужит королевский ужин. Что может быть лучше для босмера, чем свежайшее мясо мера? Элдин разрешит — посоветует — попросит — прикажет! — отрезать руку, по локоть, как Куа’Дару, — или нет, лучше по плечо. Она разрешит выпить целебного зелья, чтобы рана затянулась, а потеря крови не оборвала развлечение раньше времени, и бедная Джетта сможет наконец утолить голод. Элдин предоставит ей выбор, так и скажет: «Съешь ее в любом виде, в каком пожелаешь. Можешь зажарить, или сварить в котелке в углу, или съесть сырой. Только обглодай каждую косточку — мы, меры, слишком ценны, чтобы разбрасываться нашей плотью». Джетте повезет, если в ее доме окажется приправа, если нет — тоже не беда. Когда с рукой будет покончено, настанет черед одной ноги, потом другой. Возможно, это окажется чересчур, ведь Куа’Дар лишился всего одной конечности, и то после смерти… но к чему обременять себя мелочными счетами? Если у Джетты не лопнет живот от такого количества мяса, что ж, ей придется со счастливым криком: «Хвала Альмалексии!» — оставшейся рукой полоснуть себя по горлу. Все равно к тому моменту она будет уже ни на что больше не пригодна.

…Элдин была как никогда близка к тому, чтобы громко щелкнуть пальцами, а когда все на нее посмотрят — жестом поманить к себе Каминду. Та отплясывала за заднем плане, вместе с Марелле, а Руна красовалась в центре, купаясь в одобрительных криках. Что за чуждый вкусу человек придумал этот номер? В центре должна быть черная фигура, в обрамлении двух белых, или вместо Марелле надо было нанять еще одну девушку-редгарда для симметрии цветовых пятен. Элдин подумала и решила, что идея пригласить новую танцовщицу нравится ей больше, чем идея выставить Каминду прямо под прицел жадных глаз.

— Да ты почти заснула! — Элдин подскочила от чувствительного тычка в бок. Лысый Дарак, завсегдатай Дома Дезель, с сочувственной улыбкой склонился над ней. — Перебрала? Давай, я помогу тебе лечь.

— Лучше помоги мне выйти, — сказал рот Элдин сам по себе, без приказа.

— Проветриться — это милое дело, я тоже не против. Подымайся.

Дарик подхватил ее под локти и поставил на ноги. Она была почти трезвой, только очень усталой. Ночной ветерок пах пылью и не принес облегчения. Элдин мягко высвободилась из полуобъятий и медленно направилась к порту силт страйдеров.

— Куда тебя понесло? — крикнул Дарик. — Никуда ты в таком состоянии не поедешь.

Элдин с улыбкой обернулась:

— Мне пора.

— Тоже мне, любительница внезапных решений, — раздалось ворчание, но дальнейших попыток остановить не последовало.

Смотритель силт страйдеров рявкнул спросонья, что в такое время и с места не двинется, но сумма, втрое превышающая обычную плату, заставила его умолкнуть. Убаюканная гигантскими шагами, Элдин закрыла глаза. Перед тем, как заснуть, она вспомнила, что ни с кем не попрощалась.

…В деревню скаалов Элдин вошла глубокой ночью, когда ни одного человека не встретишь под открытым небом, и подумала, что не так представляла первый визит вождя Тирска к дружественному племени. Усталость давала о себе знать, и перед тем, как отправиться к хижине Кровавого Скаала, Элдин остановилась и прикрыла глаза, чтобы освежить в памяти счет к Джетте.

Смерть родителей.

Смерть Трибунала.

Смерть Куа’Дара.

Она думала об убийствах достаточно долго, и в конце концов сердце начало биться чаще и сильнее, дыхание стало глубоким и яростным. Больше не хотелось бросить безумную затею и воспользоваться заклинанием возврата.

Полная решимости, Элдин вынула парализующий кинжал, откинула с глаз мокрые волосы, шагнула к высокой, украшенной резьбой двери, еще раз огляделась и постучала.


	18. Chapter 18

Не успела Элдин перевести дыхание, как дверь приотворилась. Бесшумно, коварно, открыв ход в абсолютную черноту — таким предстало жилище Кровавого Скаала после путешествия в безоблачное полнолуние по снежным долинам. Казалось, впереди не обжитая хижина, а одна из заброшенных пещер. Хорошо, если без охраны.

Джетта, мастер подкрадываться, обнаружила себя, лишь заговорив — в каком-нибудь футе от Элдин:

— А, это ты. Я все гадала, когда…

Не дав договорить, Элдин ударила по кисти, легшей на дверную ручку.

Вокруг не было ни души, и все же она в панике толкнула Джетту внутрь и захлопнула за собой дверь. Прислонила было обмякшее тело к стенке, но оно все норовило осесть, поэтому пришлось уложить его на пол. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться и успокоить себя: ее никто не заметил, выработанный план не дал осечки, и потому не надо истерично поправлять себя же: «Пока не дал!». За это время глаза привыкли к темноте и стало ясно, что какой-то источник света в хижине имелся — слабый, колеблющийся, — разноцветный? — но позволяющий ориентироваться.

Прошло едва полминуты после первого удара, но для верности Элдин не стала ждать и, прежде чем обшаривать карманы, ткнула кинжалом еще раз, в ту же руку. В точке удара появился небольшой прокол, показалась капелька, но за считанные мгновения кожа затянулась. Ничего страшного, эффект парализации никак не связан с физическими повреждениями; хоть раны и заживают с поразительной скоростью, это никак не скажется на времени парализации.

«Не слишком ли много я себя успокаиваю, не слишком ли мало думаю о том, как найти колечко?». Стиснув челюсти, Элдин стянула с послушного, словно кукла, тела северную меховую кирасу. Обнажилась изящная рубашка, с элегантной вышивкой и пышными рукавами. Левая половина переливалась золотом, правая — серебром. «Вивек?..« — прошептала Элдин и благоговейно возложила на ткань обе ладони. Конечно, ей показалось, этого просто не могло быть… но все же она почувствовала, как по телу пробежала теплая волна, будто мертвый бог послал ей благословение.

Одернув себя, она принялась обыскивать карманы. В процессе она обнаружила, что часть из них являются ложными и пришиты просто так, для красоты, но были и настоящие, набитые разной мелочью. Ей не удалось найти кольцо Куа’Дара — только несколько свитков, амулетов и колец, среди которых было несколько редких, дорогих и полезных, но не было искомого.

Значит, настала пора стащить поножи. Невысокую босмершу ворочать было не столько тяжело, сколько неудобно, и в процессе пришлось пару раз воспользоваться кинжалом, чтобы Джетта не очнулась и не преподнесла сюрприз. Оставалось еще полно зарядов, почти две трети, и все равно не покидала мысль, что колечко может храниться не на теле, а в доме. Тогда придется обшаривать каждую щель. Это может занять уйму времени… а если — на спине выступил пот, а руки задрожали — а если кольцо хранится не в доме, а в тайнике снаружи?

Но ей удалось усмирить нервы. Добравшись до панталон, Элдин в очередной раз уколола Джетту, бросила мимолетный взгляд на теплый свет, исходящий от ткани, и протянула руку к ближайшему карману.

— Ну нет, это уже лишнее.

Джетта перехватила ее за оба запястья. Элдин взвизгнула, дернулась, но ее руки стиснули с такой силой, что вырываться было бесполезно. Однако она продолжала борьбу, молча, с перекосившимся лицом. Джетте ее сопротивление не доставляло заметных трудностей. Босмерша говорила спокойно, только сторонний наблюдатель мог бы заметить, что ей приходится беречь дыхание:

— Ты забыла о том, что существует заклинание сопротивления параличу. Осмотрела карманы, но забыла про пальцы — а ведь на мне надето кольцо, с которым я полностью неуязвима для парализации. Надо было тебе отсечь мне палец — тогда твой план увенчался бы успехом. Обидно, правда? А теперь попробуй успокоиться, все равно ты сможешь от меня убежать, только когда я тебе это позволю. Нет? Даже не отпустишь свой ножик? Ладно, я понимаю, сдаться — это трудно. Избавлю тебя от этого.

В следующий миг Элдин лежала на полу, придавленная весом Джетты, а та в свою очередь изучала содержимое ее карманов и дорожного мешка. Вытащив все оружие, все свитки и все зачарованные предметы, Джетта отошла в противоположный угол комнаты, ссыпала там отобранное имущество и опустила левую руку в карман своих штанов. Она все еще была без кирасы, с наполовину спущенными поножами и выглядела смешно и нелепо. Но Элдин смеяться не хотелось. Она прикрыла глаза, ожидая смертельного удара, но его все не следовало. Тогда она поняла, что так просто ей не отделаться. В самом деле, если Куа’Дар через многое прошел перед смертью, если сама она планировала насыщенную программу для Джетты, то с чего бы ей надеяться на легкую смерть?

Элдин обреченно вздохнула и открыла глаза.

Джетта успела привести в порядок одежду с доспехами и лежала теперь на кровати, созерцая потолок и вертя в руках кольцо. На этот раз — то самое.

Она не выглядела так, словно готова была в любой момент вскочить, наброситься и покарать, поэтому Элдин осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, пошевелилась и, не дождавшись реакции, села, прислонившись спиной к стене.

Дом Кровавого Скаала изнутри представлял собой просторную, почти квадратную комнату с очагом в одном углу и широкой кроватью — в противоположном. Ни шкафов, ни полок, ни скамеек — только одинокий стул, увешанный зачарованной одеждой. Огромной грудой одежды. В третьем углу Джетта выставила свой комплект стеклянной брони, а в четвертом, ближайшем к двери, сжалась Элдин. У стены напротив нее переливался строй оружия, частью лежавшего прямо на полу, частью — прислоненного к стене. Именно их магическое мерцание и давало тусклое неверное освещение. По центру красовались два изогнутых клинка с рукоятками противоестественной формы и с пылающими лезвиями; одно горело голубым пламенем, другое — желтым. Если бы Элдин находилась в более уравновешенном состоянии, она вспомнила бы прочитанные у Джобаши жизнеописания Нереварина и понять, что это — Истинное Пламя и Огонь Надежды, оружие, принадлежавшее когда-то Альмалексии и Неревару. Сейчас же в ее мыслях не мелькнуло ни намека на узнавание. Только появилось стремление броситься к оружию, схватить самое яркое и разрубить им Джетту.

— Не-а, — ответила Джетта на ее мысли и едва наметившийся бросок. — Бесполезно. Пока ты хватаешь меч, я успею надеть кольцо. Угадай, у кого из нас в таком случае будет больше шансов получить удар?

— Может быть, я готова пойти на такой риск.

— Не советую, — Джетта приподняла руки, показывая, что готова в любой момент надеть кольцо. — Сиди на месте и не делай резких движений.

— Ты даже не используешь кольцо, и все равно командуешь.

— Хм, точно. Какой полезный артефакт. Не задумывалась раньше, что его можно применять и таким образом. Ну-ка, проверим. Встать.

— Еще чего.

— Ну же, не заставляй меня… — Джетта выпрямила указательный палец и поднесла к его кончику кольцо. Легкое, едва заметное движение — и артефакт активируется.

Элдин медленно поднялась на ноги. Собственное тело плохо слушалось, колени казались слабыми и неуклюжими, по коже словно пробегали слабые электрические разряды. «И это при том, что никакой магии на мне еще не используют».

— Надо же, работает. Можешь сесть, тебя ж ноги не держат.

— Что… — Элдин прочистила горло, — что ты собираешься со мной сделать?

— Не знаю. Еще не решила. А что ты собиралась сделать со мной?

Повисло молчание.

— Мне нужно это кольцо, — сказала Элдин в надежде, что Джетта поверит. В конце концов, получить такой артефакт — достойная цель, сама по себе, и к ней совершенно не обязательно должно прилагаться убийство и тем более — пытки. Нереварин с биографией, пестрящей приключениями в поисках сильных артефактов, вполне может купиться, правда? И пощадить, потому что в такой цели нет ничего постыдного и ничего личного.

А если не пощадить, то убить быстро.

— Допустим. Что ты собираешься с ним делать?

— Оно… оно дает власть над… — Элдин взмахнула руками и закатила глаза. Она прекрасно понимала, что никогда не использует столь активную жестикуляцию и потому выглядит неестественно, но ничего не смогла изменить.

— Я знаю, что оно дает. Спрашиваю, зачем оно тебе понадобилось? Над кем ты хочешь получить власть?

Элдин сглотнула и пробормотала, проклиная себя, что у нее нет удовлетворительного ложного ответа:

— Это важно?

— Не особо. Ведь ты все равно его не получишь. Но метания и сомнения довольно забавно отражаются у тебя на лице, поэтому я еще немного тебя порасспрашиваю. Например, о том, ради чего занесло на Солстхейм того старого каджита, с которым ты когда-то коротала рабство? И почему, если он мертв, а свидетелей убийства не было, ты знала, что кольцо следует искать у меня?

— Что ты от меня хочешь услышать?

— Да хотя бы новую, интересную историю, — Джетта сладко зевнула. В течение нескольких секунд ее глаза оставались закрытыми, но непохоже было, чтобы это хоть сколько-нибудь ее беспокоило. Чувствовала, что мысль о том, чтобы все же схватить какой-нибудь из мечей, больше не приходила Элдин в голову. — Но ты так боишься, что не можешь ничего выдумать.

— Боюсь.

Стоило Элдин произнести это вслух, как страх, втиснувшись в ребра, отступил. В данную секунду ей ничего не угрожало, а выйти отсюда живой у нее всё равно не было шансов. Да это же свобода, какая и не снилась прежде! Ведь что бы она ни сделала, что бы ни сказала, это никак не повлияет на исход, а значит, делать и говорить можно что угодно.

Единственное ограничение — не подходить к оружию. Ведь тогда Джетта наденет кольцо, и игре придет конец. Элдин превратится в самую послушную рабыню Морровинда и будет таковой, пока не надоест Джетте. А потом станет всего лишь очередным мертвым данмером.

Но если не провоцировать Джетту на крайние меры… Если соблюдать одну-единственную грань — не такую уж и серьезную, потому что убивать Элдин расхотелось. Если забыть о сладких фантазиях, которым она предавалась в Суране…

Усталость, не покидавшая ее последние недели, наконец отступила. На смену пришел азарт, нервное возбуждение, подобные тем, что она испытывала во время расспросов в Гильдии магов и изучения библиотеки Джобаши.

— Мне нравится то, что я вижу, — ухмыльнулась Джетта.


	19. Chapter 19

Элдин встала, придвинула стул ближе к кровати и уселась, закинув ногу на ногу. Невероятно, однако напряжение отступило, и развязная поза принялась сама собой. Всякое понятие об уместности или неуместности, о разумности и осторожности растворилось, и мысль о скорой и, возможно, мучительной смерти лишь волновала кровь. Может быть, задумайся Элдин получше о том, что ее ждет, ее охватила бы паника. Но вместо раздумий Элдин доброжелательно улыбнулась и произнесла:

— Ты два года прожила у меня под носом, кольцо было при тебе, и, тем не менее, я ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-то испытал на себе его действие. И, — поспешила она добавить с легким смешком, — никто не шептался о таинственных исчезновениях. Ты забрала его себе, но не используешь. Почему?

— Все, что нужно, я могу получить и без его помощи. А ты, видимо, нет, раз пришла за ним?

— Брось, ты ведь уже поняла, что оно мне не нужно. А теперь выясняется, что оно не нужно и тебе.

— Почему же. Вот именно сейчас я бы не хотела с ним расставаться. Оно может пригодиться с минуты на минуту.

— Жаль, что оно не попало к тебе прежде. Тогда, может быть, Альмалексия осталась бы жива.

— Ну да, ты же из данмеров. Только вас волнуют смертные, укравшие божественную силу, которая оказалась для них слишком тяжелой ношей, и потому сошедшие с ума, — Джетта открыла глаза и посмотрела на собеседницу. — Что, я высказалась слишком вежливо? Почему ты не требуешь объяснить, как я смею говорить такую ложь таким тоном?

Опустив голову, Элдин спрятала улыбку и протянула:

— Если я захочу сейчас что-нибудь потребовать, это будет никак не восстановление чести богов Трибунала.

— Снова скучно, — решила Джетта и демонстративно зевнула, не озаботившись прикрыть рот. — Неужели тебя ничего не волнует, кроме благополучия?

— Я не Альмсиви и не тварь Шестого Дома. Моя жизнь прошла скучно, и перед смертью совершенно нечего сказать миру. Исправить это можно одним способом — выжить. Кто знает, что будет в дальнейшем, возможно, меня станут волновать и серьезные вопросы. Отпустишь — проверим? — подмигнула Элдин и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила: — А что, такая реакция для тебя в новинку? Раньше ты не убивала простых меров?

— Только из-за угла и с одного удара, — мило улыбнулась Джетта.

— Как жалко, что эти интересные подробности не вошли в твое жизнеописание. Они добавили бы твоему образу интересную черту, которая долго будоражила бы Морровинд.

— Вот тебе и цель жизни. Ах да, у тебя не будет времени ее воплотить. Как печально.

— По крайней мере, я могу обсудить это сейчас, — Элдин оживилась. — У меня же есть уникальная возможность поговорить с тобой и выяснить подробности твоих похождений. Те, которые не нарыл биограф. Жалко, у меня нет с собой книги. А то я могла бы зачитывать вслух отрывки и просить прокомментировать.

Джетта шевельнулась, слегка изменив положение на кровати, но промолчала.

— Но текст остался в Вивеке. Впрочем, и без него найдется достаточно животрепещущих вопросов. Ты помнишь предыдущую жизнь? Ну, ты же все-таки считаешься воплощением Неревара. Помнишь время, когда была им?

— Нет, — отрезала Джетта, — я ничего из этого не помню. И сомневаюсь, что действительно являюсь его воплощением. Впрочем, это не помешало бы тебе состряпать красочные описания наших задушевных бесед, сочинить великую дружбу — и великое предательство — и прославиться на весь Морровинд. При условии, конечно, что я отпустила бы тебя живой.

Элдин оскалилась и подалась вперед:

— Вот оно что, вот откуда взялись твои пламенные речи. А я читала их и все гадала, почему же при мне ты всегда стеснялась показать свое истинное лицо. Почему прятала пылкую и чувствительную натуру.

— Наверное, ты думаешь, что это очень смешно?

— Почему не поделилась сомнениями, что сможешь достойно пройти все испытания? Почему молчала о странных снах, которые не давали выспаться и хоть на несколько часов забыть о тяжком грузе, легшем на твои плечи?

— Тебе лучше остановиться.

— Теперь, когда я вижу твою реакцию, мне не кажется странным, что ты покинула Вварденфелл. Благодаря твоему биографу, там последний скрибб знает о твоих подвигах и будет пялиться вслед. Ты даже здесь не можешь носить свои любимые доспехи, потому что их прочно связывают с твоим именем и могут по ним легко тебя узнать. Даже на Солстхейме не рискуешь их надеть, хотя казалось бы, уж тут-то никому нет дела ни до Нереварина, ни до его похождений.

— Хватит.

— Ты же поэтому и забилась в глушь, верно? Нашла народ, безразличный ко всему, что находится за пределами его островка. Заработала себе имя — почетное, но не геройское, — положение в местном обществе — достойное, но не обремененное обязательствами. Достаточное для уважения, но недостаточное для того, чтобы показывали пальцем и травили втихаря лживые байки с тобой в главной роли. Интересно, если рассказать всем, кто ты на самом деле, как изменится отношение к тебе скаалов? Может быть, им будет все равно. Но наверняка сказать трудно. Может быть, они окажутся вовсе не такими безразличными, какими ты надеялась их видеть. Может ведь получиться так, что они окажутся не менее охочими до сплетен, чем жители Вварденфелла? Все-таки повезло, что им пока никто не рассказал о тебе правду.

— Прекрати!

Неуловимое движение — и Джетта преобразилась. Она все так же лежала на кровати, немолодая босмерша с усталым лицом. Не изменились обычные, не новые даже доспехи из меха рыжих волков. Но сердце пропустило удар, а потом зашлось отчаянно от безграничной нежности к одинокой женщине, столь многое пережившей, но не получившей за это никакой награды, кроме кучи бесполезных железок. Неприметное облачение казалось больше не блеклым, а скромным. Хмурые складки у переносицы из морщин, прибавляющих возраст, стали роковой печатью пережитого. Элдин рухнула на колени и уткнулась лицом Джетте в бок.

— Прости меня! Прости за все, что я наговорила, прости, что вынудила воспользоваться кольцом. Я видела, что ты не хотела, но я довела, и у тебя не осталось другого выхода.

Ноздри наполнил едва заметный, но одуряющий запах кожи. Застонав, Элдин сильнее вжалась в бок, боясь пропустить хоть частичку аромата. Сердце так рвалось к Джетте, что, казалось, готово было выломать ребра. Элдин едва заметила, как ее руки скользнули под жесткий волчий мех, под шелковую ткань и прикоснулись к прекрасному телу мера.

— Я тебя расстроила. Пожалуйста, позволь искупить вину. Я сделаю все, что попросишь. Все, чтобы смягчить свое предательство!

— Ну-ну, будет тебе, — самая ласковая в Нирне рука потрепала по затылку. — Подай-ка мне лучше Истинное Пламя.

— Да! Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

— Да, знаю. Я захотела вон тот пылающий меч. Синий.

Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как Элдин протянула меч рукояткой вперед. Она потупила взор и покорно прошептала:

— Я с радостью приму то наказание, какое ты мне уготовила.

— Кто бы подумал, — пробормотала Джетта. — Будь хорошей девочкой, отойди вон в тот угол.

Элдин встала у очага, вдали от остального оружия. Она не сводила глаз с Джетты, готовая броситься исполнять любую просьбу, напряженная, как тетива.

[](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/8/0/2/18022/84495716.jpg)

Но Джетта не торопилась с приказами. Она встала, жестом остановила бросившуюся было к ней Элдин, подняла меч и сняла кольцо.

Казалось, из Элдин выпустили весь воздух. Она пошатнулась и вынуждена была опереться о стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Она была так поглощена собой, что вернулась к происходящему, лишь заметив боковым зрением ослепительную вспышку. Она успела засечь отблеск молнии, огромной и слишком яркой даже для такого просторного помещения. Но прежде, чем удалось разобраться, что же произошло, Джетта поставила меч на свое место в ряд остального оружия и снова улеглась.

— Что ты… — выдавила из себя Элдин, но Джетта лишь махнула рукой в сторону того места на скамье, куда только что ударила молния.

Сделав несколько несмелых шагов, Элдин присела на корточки и тронула пальцем несколько оплавленных кусков металла, в которых до сих пор угадывались очертания кольца. Они были еще горячими, но уже не обжигающими, и она подняла обломки. Невинные, они блестели на ладони в свете магического мерцания от зачарованных предметов, а Элдин никак не могла понять, что же ей следует думать и чувствовать по этому поводу.

— Катилась бы ты отсюда, — лениво протянула Джетта, не потрудившись повернуть голову или хотя бы открыть глаза. — Или ты ждешь заверений, что разногласия следует оставить в прошлом, а я никогда тебя не трону?

— Ты меня отпускаешь? Почему?

— Не знаю. Мне не хочется больше никого убивать. Я в тебя влюбилась. Я рассчитываю, что ты преисполнишься благодарности и в будущем, если мне что-то понадобиться от вождя Тирска, ты с радостью мне поможешь. Мне было сделано очередное пророчество, согласно которому я, убив женщину-данмера, пришедшую ко мне в дом в середине лета, буду навеки проклята. Можешь выбрать любую причину или придумать свою, мне все равно.

Так много слов. Они пролетали мимо сознания, едва усваиваясь.

…Когда-то в Хуул забрел караван с несколькими вьючными гуарами. Данмеры, сопровождавшие их, остановились на ночь, а утром собирались продолжить путь. Элдин, еще девчонка тогда, вскочила с первыми лучами солнца, чтобы не пропустить такое событие. Скромная и воспитанная, она не лезла с расспросами, только забралась на валун напротив трактира и во все глаза смотрела на сборы.

Один из гуаров заартачился, никому не позволяя приторочить поклажу. Элдин ожидала, что погонщик заорет на него, огреет палкой, и внутренне подобралась, жалея скотину. Но, к ее удивлению, данмер заговорил. Не пытаясь применять силу, он вполголоса, спокойно и ласково стал объяснять гуару, что он хороший мальчик, что ладно, мол, поартачься немного, потому что все хорошо, тшшш, мальчик, все хорошо. «Зачем он говорит с глупым животным?» — недоумевала Элдин, пока не убедилась, что гуар, тряхнув рогами напоследок, подставил бок и позволил взвалить на спину груз.

«Вот в чем было дело. Вот как можно успокоить голосом, даже если слов не понимают».

Напоследок Элдин окинула взглядом расслабленную фигуру, распластавшуюся поверх пестрого покрывала, сунула в карман осколки кольца и, пошатываясь, вышла на улицу.

Дождь прекратился. После странного освещения в хижине Кровавого Скаала лунный свет над залитой лужами деревней казался чистым и несущим покой.

Нервное напряжение вернулось в тройном размере. Элдин трясло, она пыталась расслабить лицо, и все равно губы против воли растягивались в идиотской гримасе. Дрожали руки, слабели колени, и хотелось забиться в темный уголок, в полном одиночестве, сжаться в комочек и не вылезать долго-долго.

— Так, — произнесла она подрагивающим, срывающимся на истерические нотки голосом, — так. Голову врага я Лучик, очевидно, не принесу. Пообещала, называется. Но она сама сказала, что месть ей ни к чему. Так что обойдется, правда ведь?

Элдин съежилась между валунами, закрыла лицо руками и заревела. Когда небо над горизонтом стало светлеть, она затихла, но еще долго не могла уговорить себя вылезти.


	20. Chapter 20

Стоял разгар лета. Даже на Солстхейме можно было снять одежду и ходить под солнечными лучами голышом, не рискуя замерзнуть. Хищники торопились набить побольше дичи, чтобы родившиеся весной детеныши выросли сильными, и обращали мало внимания на Элдин. Даже рьеклинги встретились всего раз, и ей удалось незаметно отступить за камни и переждать, пока орава скроется из виду.

Подойдя к озеру, Элдин заметила фигуру на противоположном берегу — женщину, полоскавшую в воде белье. Рядом стояла огромная корзина, и Элдин поморщилась, представляя, что будет с руками несчастной после завершения стирки.

Какая милая, домашняя картина. Значит, ночные кошмары Свеньи не сбылись и медовый зал пока не подвергся атаке полчищ родичей Удерфрикта с его матерью во главе. Как и прежде, доброжелательный и по-хорошему равнодушный, Тирск не прочь был принять гостей.

Элдин обошла озеро и, приблизившись, узнала в женщине Берглиот. После нарядов Балморы и Вивека ее одежда показалась особенно тусклой и бедной. Подумав, Элдин решила ее не окликать: единственным созданием, которого она хотела видеть без всяких оговорок, был Бринйолфр. От него можно было не ждать счастливых охов, восторга от возвращения любимого вождя, участливых расспросов и прочих ритуалов. Которых все равно не избежать, но можно ведь отложить их на пару часов?

Кузница пустовала. Элдин заглянула внутрь, убедилась, что инструмент никуда не делся, а наковальня не успела полностью остыть, но тревога, отступив на задворки сознания, растворяться полностью не собиралась.

Элдин поплелась в зал, на ходу отметив, что вроде бы площадка перед входной дверью утоптана больше обычного.

В лицо дохнуло жарким воздухом, пропитанным медом и потом, и она словно провалилась в прошлое, на три года назад, когда очутилась тут впервые: снова разнузданное веселье, снова никто не обращает на нее внимания. Снова множество незнакомых лиц.

Секунда — и иллюзия развеялась. Гул начал постепенно стихать, головы одна за другой поворачивались к Элдин. Норды шикали друг на друга и пихали в бок локтями. В последний раз тренькнула и смолкла лютня. Воцарилась тишина, однако приветствовать вождя никто не спешил.

Молчание и прицел настороженных взглядов снова напомнили о приеме, оказанном в Хууле после возвращения из рабства, и на спине выступил холодный пот. Взгляд заметался по залу, но ни Мирисы, ни Бринйолфра не было видно. Элдин сглотнула и постаралась успокоить зачастившее сердце. Свенья с Агнаром не шелохнулись, Батмар продолжил неслышно постукивать кончиками пальцев по лютне, Берглиот опустила глаза. В эти долгие секунды Элдин многое бы дала, чтобы немного помучаться от излишне бурных приветствий.

Не решив еще, как следует себя вести, она медленно пошла вперед, рассматривая незнакомых варваров и выискивая изменения в обстановке.

На пьедестале, где прежде красовалось сердце Удерфрикта, теперь лежала огромная изогнутая кость, белеющая в свете факелов. Не глядя больше по сторонам, Элдин подбежала к возвышению и с изумлением уставилась на… «Да это же бивень мамонта!», — вспомнила она одну из книг Бередита и замерла на миг, пораженная размерами невиданного животного.

— Его добыл я, — раздался за спиной громкий голос, и Элдин, вздрогнув, обернулась. За ней стоял Агнар, и только теперь она заметила, что на нем новая броня, светло-серого цвета, переливающаяся голубоватым.

— Снежный медведь, — пробормотала Элдин, зарывшись пальцами в жесткий длинный мех, еще более жесткий и длинный, чем мех на ее собственных доспехах.

Агнар прочистил горло:

— Тебя не было слишком долго. Вождь не должен покидать племя и ожидать, что его будут терпеливо дожидаться.

— Ты прав, — кивнула Элдин.

— Этого мамонта я убил в Скайриме. Пока ты где-то шлялась, я отправился за партией меда на материк. Мамонты не агрессивны, но один из нашего отряда напился пьян и ради забавы бросил в него топором. Я убил зверя, после того, как тот разметал половину отряда, начав с обидчика. Стоя над поверженным врагом, я подумал: этой победой я заслужил право зваться вождем. Бивень тяжел, однако я в одиночку донес его до корабля.

Элдин обвела рассеянным взглядом нордов, взявших их в полукруг. Только сейчас она разглядела Бринйолфра, еще более хмурого и озабоченного, чем обычно. Он молчал и подобно прочим ни жестом, ни взглядом не показал, что узнал, что рад видеть, что он на ее стороне.

— Ты прав, что занял мое место, — наконец повернулась она к Агнару и улыбнулась, сперва через силу, а потом от души. — Поступил в полном соответствии с обычаями. Для того чтобы занять чье-то место, необходимо только одно: занять чье-то место.

Агнар заметно расслабился. Он улыбнулся в ответ и покровительственно похлопал ее по плечу:

— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь. Поверь, я вовсе не хочу с тобой ссориться. Ты славная и завела тут правильные порядки. Подготовила для меня отличную почву. Спасибо тебе за это.

— Вот и славно. Вот и ладненько, — ответила Элдин с сияющей улыбкой. — Я рада, что у нас один взгляд на то, как надо занимать место вождя.

— И учти, что тебе вовсе не обязательно куда-то уходить. У нас много новых членов племени, и хотя комнаты наверху достались далеко не всем, я прослежу за тем, чтобы одну освободили специально для тебя. Конечно, она будет не такая большая, как покои вождя, к которым ты…

Его оборвал удар кинжалом.

Потребовалось совершить всего два скупых движения, чтобы вытряхнуть оружие из рукава и царапнуть кисть Агнара, стоявшего вплотную к Элдин.

Вождь навзничь повалился на пол, словно статуя, с открытым ртом и поднятой в объясняющем жесте правой рукой.

Свенья завизжала и ринулась к обидчице любимого.

Не обращая на нее внимания, Элдин шагнула к пьедесталу и, упершись обеими руками, столкнула бивень. Он упал рядом с Агнаром, едва не переломав тому кости, и острием процарапал дощатый пол. Напряженная, Элдин ждала удара в спину от разъяренной женщины, но сзади послышалась возня, и нападения не последовало.

Выдохнув, Элдин сунула руку в карман, прочистила горло и обернулась к варварам.

— Это, — она раскрыла ладонь и показала нордам осколки кольца, — я взяла из хижины Кровавого Скаала.

Не добавив больше ни слова, она высыпала их на пьедестал. Такие крохотные по сравнению с бивнем, она сиротливо жались друг к другу посреди слишком обширной для них пустой поверхности. Разбив кольцо, Джетта освободила томящуюся душу, и металл больше не переливался.

— Будь ты проклята! Чтобы ты никогда не взошла в Совнгард, проклятый эльф! — неистовствовала Свенья, вырываясь из крепких рук двух незнакомых нордов.

Надо ли объяснять, кто такой Кровавый Скаал, рассказывать о его подвигах, превозносить его могущество и придумывать подробности, при которых удалось забрать у него обломки великого артефакта? Надо ли напоминать об обычаях? Высказаться сурово и неторопливо, добавляя солидности своим действиям, чтобы поразить торжественностью момента даже самых безразличных? Надо ли сообщить новым варварам, еще не усвоившим обычаи медового зала, что осталось сделать для того, чтобы считаться законным вождем?

Надо, решила Элдин и продолжила молчать, глядя исподлобья перед собой, на все племя и ни на кого конкретно. Потом она медленно сошла с возвышения и склонилась над Агнаром. Не желая рисковать, она провела острием лезвия красную ниточку вдоль большого пальца. Еще полторы минуты тишины и ожидания.

Она ухватила светлые локоны, задрала Агнару голову и занесла кинжал.

И тут ей на плечо опустилась теплая тяжелая рука.

Бринйолфра больше не было среди толпы. Теперь он стоял за спиной и чуть сбоку, все так же молча, и не убирал руку с плеча.

Не вполне отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, она стряхнула тяжесть и потянулась к одной из кружек меда, стоявших около пьедестала. Залпом осушив мед, она схватила Агнара за шкирку и поволокла к выходу. Кружилась голова, и несколько раз она натолкнулась на нордов, не успевших убраться с дороги.

— Отпустите ее, — прорычала она, проходя мимо двух варваров, державших Свенью. Страх, что она может напасть, исчез. Слишком мутно стало в голове, слишком тяжелым оказался Агнар.

Элдин повезло. Свенья действительно присмирела и засеменила рядом, причитая:

— Что ты собираешься с ним делать? Элдин, скажи, куда ты его волочишь? Что с ним? С ним все будет в порядке? Ответь, Элдин!

Распахнув пинком дверь, Элдин выволокла Агнара на мороз и швырнула в ближайший куст. Действие меда подходило к концу, паралич тоже. Свенья забыла о расспросах и бросилась к любимому, стоило тому застонать и попытаться сесть. «Интересно, Мириса успела их поженить? — и добавила с удивившей ее саму горечью: — …До того, как вернулась к своим собратьям по культу».

Прислонясь к косяку, Элдин безразлично наблюдала, как Свенья суетится вокруг Агнара, а тот успокаивает ее и уверяет в своем благополучии. Две царапины и потеря дома — вот и все плохое, что случилось с ним сегодня.

Интересно, как запоет Свенья, когда поймет, что единственный путь остаться с любимым — уйти из уютного Тирска и привычной жизни. Элдин ухмыльнулась и стала жадно вглядываться в их лица. Варвары торопливо перешептывались, держась за руки, а она все ждала, когда же Свенья отпрянет, замотает головой и вернется в медовый зал, а Агнару только и останется, что неверяще смотреть ей вслед и молчать.

Свенья в последний раз сжала руку Агнара и шагнула к Элдин, настороженно разглядывая ее лицо:

— Мы уходим. Я только заберу наши вещи, и ты больше никогда нас не увидишь. Только заберу наши вещи и все. Ты разрешаешь?

Элдин кивнула и посторонилась, освобождая вход. Ее мало заинтересовала промелькнувшая было мысль, что неплохо бы проследить, куда пойдет Свенья и не прихватит ли чего лишнего. Куда больше ее волновал мысленный разговор с Мирисой. В мечтах она сидела рядом с ней, молчаливой и внимательной, и подробно, по пунктам объясняла, почему не стала убивать Агнара. Убить имела возможность и полное право, получила бы одобрение, но вместо этого отпустила.

Впервые не стала бы молчать и во всех подробностях рассказала бы Мирисе о Джетте, как она оставила рабов умирать от голода и вернулась не потому, что все-таки пожалела их, а из деловых соображений. Как Куа’Дар не спустил ей обиду, подкараулил и надругался — впервые Элдин была готова его не оправдывать.

Как Джетта в свою очередь отомстила сторицей.

Как Куа’Дар с того раза больше ни разу не использовал кольцо, даже чтобы соблазнить самую красивую женщину.

Как Джетта не стала убивать ее, Элдин.

«О Альмалексия, Вивек и Сота Сил, любимые и покойные! Что было бы со мной, если бы Бринйолфр не положил мне руку на плечо?»

Ей не придется когда-нибудь потом, в далеком будущем, ждать обидчика для того, чтобы отпустить его с миром в надежде, что совесть примет эту дань и перестанет напоминать о том, как она убила Агнара.

Мирисе понравились бы такие рассуждения. Она, одобрительно улыбаясь и кивая, слушала бы столько, сколько Элдин смогла бы проговорить.

А напоследок Элдин рассказала бы, как во время путешествия, такого долгого и выматывающего, она ни разу, вот ни на секундочку не засомневалась, что Мириса ее дождется. Мысль о том, что она может уйти, не казалась нелепой — она не приходила в голову, даже в качестве маловероятного варианта, который следует отбросить. И Мириса, довольная и спокойная, гордилась бы тем, как ей верят.

— Пойдем, — раздалось над ухом. Бринйолфр передвигается так неслышно… Пока Элдин виделась с ним в его кузнице, пока он стучал молотками или гремел доспехами, ей и в голову не могло придти, что он сумеет дважды за вечер застать ее врасплох.

Он взял ее под локоть, стиснул не хуже клещей и повел в зал к озадаченным нордам. Каждый из которых за время отсутствия Элдин озаботился оружием. Обнаженным, но пока не взятым наизготовку. Когда Элдин, каких-нибудь полчаса назад, вошла в медовый зал, она не заметила ни одного лезвия. Теперь же норды небрежно выложили рядышком мечи и топоры по правые руки и словно бы их не замечали. Батмар единственный поигрывал кинжалом и выглядел естественнее прочих.

Вооружилась и Берглиот. Она прижимала к груди ребенка и таилась у самой стены, но под боком у нее блестел топор, а рядом сидел напряженный Бередит с палицей.

Норды подняли невозмутимые взгляды на вошедшего вождя и не сделали ни малейшего движения в сторону оружия. Да и зачем дергаться? Они славно подготовились, и начнись заваруха, через мгновение все кинулись бы в нее при полном параде.

Доведя Элдин до центра зала, Бринйолфр подтолкнул ее в спину, и хватка с локтя исчезла.

— Батмар, — позвала она, встав над пьедесталом с остатками кольца.

— Да? — бард поднял брови и на мгновение прекратил крутить кинжал, но продолжил сидеть в той же расслабленной позе.

— Поднимись наверх и проследи за Свеньей. Передай, что на сборы у нее полчаса. Если нужно, помоги с тяжелыми вещами, но через полчаса она должна быть за порогом.

— Как скажешь, — Бередит лениво поднялся, оправил штаны и скрылся на лестнице. Он был не слишком силен, этот сладкоголосый бард из Солитьюда, и в качестве помощника в переносе тяжестей казался не лучшим выбором. Однако и воин из него был средний, поэтому, смани Свенья его на свою сторону и попытайся настроить против Элдин, и противник из него получился бы посильный.

— Берглиот, — улыбнулась она перепуганной мамаше. — Покажи Скйолдра, я не успела его рассмотреть. Ну же, ты ведь меня не боишься?

Что может быть оскорбительнее для варвара, чем обвинение в трусости? Берглиот вскинула голову и решительно приблизилась к вождю, даже не оглянувшись на мужа.

Двухлетний малыш плохо понимал, что происходит, но прекрасно чувствовал напряженную атмосферу. Сидя в укромном уголочке, он помалкивал, а сейчас расхныкался. Берглиот шикнула на него раз, другой, но безрезультатно.

— А он подрос! — одобрила Элдин, не покривив душой. — Расти из него хорошего воина. А это пусть позабавит его, пока он будет отдыхать от упражнений с оружием.

Она протянула статуэтку крашеного дерева, которую вынесла из пещеры контрабандистов неподалеку от Сейда Нин. Скйолдр потянулся к яркой игрушке, выхватил и уронил на пол. Берглиот рассыпалась в извинения, то и дело отвлекаясь на выговоры ребенку, тот поднял рев, но Элдин подумалось, что суматоха разрядит обстановку. И правда, кое-кто фыркнул, а один из незнакомых нордов загоготал на весь Солстхейм. Берглиот поджала губы, окинула весельчака гневным взглядом и вернулась в свой угол.

Дальше вечер пошел как по маслу. Свенья управилась со сборами быстрее, чем от нее ожидали, и даже никого не наградила проклятиями перед тем, как уйти в ночь. Оставшись наедине со своими варварами, Элдин сделала заявление:

— Несмотря на то что двое нас покинули, — она следила за свой речью, чтобы ненароком не проскользнуло «вас», — нас больше, чем когда-либо в истории медового зала. Настала пора подумать о расширении. Завтра мы решим, соорудить ли еще несколько маленьких домиков, наподобие того, в котором живет Бринйолфр, или же достроить основное здание. Сегодня же я хочу особо поприветствовать новых обитателей Тирска и выпить в их честь.

Она отсалютовала кружкой меда и залпом осушила ее. В ответ раздались нестройные, не слишком громкие, но все же одобрительные восклицания.

— Своим появлением я прервала пирушку. Продолжайте. А пока я бы хотела с вами познакомиться.

Элдин обошла медовый зал и выпила с каждым. Обуздывая хмель, она следила за тем, чтобы не забыть никого. Расспрашивала о новостях старых знакомцев и дарила мелочи, собранные во время путешествий. Знакомилась с новенькими, просила кратко рассказать свою историю и каялась, что ничем не может порадовать — но делала мысленную пометку во время следующего путешествия обязательно припасти продуманный подарок и для них. Варварам нравился такой подход. «Все-таки полезно бывает знать обычаи разных народов. Кто бы мог подумать, что мне когда-нибудь пригодятся прочитанные книги о культуре эшлендеров. А оказалось, что все дикари одинаковые, примитивные и падкие на внимание и наживу».

Она боялась, что, выслушивая пространные рассказы нордов о предыдущей жизни, не сумеет сдержать все неуместные зевки и рано или поздно кого-нибудь оскорбит. Но нервное напряжение, с которым она так хорошо успела познакомиться за последние годы, накатило снова. Она летала по залу, шутила, смеялась, произносила тосты, осушала кружки одну за другой, но в болезненной эйфории умудрилась ни разу не запнуться о расслабленно вытянутые ноги варваров.

Когда огонь в очаге стал затухать, а норды зевать и присматривать место для ночлега, Элдин напоследок обвела взглядом зал и скользнула к выходу. Не хотелось подниматься в комнату вождя, все равно там не осталось ничего от привычного домашнего уюта. Рано или поздно придется полюбоваться на то, что осталось от пребывания там Свеньи и Агнара, но не сегодня. А снаружи есть крошечная и по-своему родная хижина. Уж лучше поспать там.

— Напраздновалась? — буркнул Бринйолфр, и только тогда до Элдин дошло, что его не было в медовом зале последние несколько часов. Он исчез… после того, как вывел ее к пьедесталу. Она увлеклась и забыла о нем.

— Что?..

— Пойдем, — он отложил медвежью шкуру и нитку с иголкой, поднялся и взял Элдин под руку, на этот раз мягко, и повел к хижине, которая пустовала необитаемая все то время, пока Элдин была вождем, и в которой собиралась сегодня переночевать.

— Туда я и собиралась.

— Вот и молодец, — Бринйолфр потрепал напоследок по плечу и ушел, ничего не объясняя.

Вход закрывала новая шкура, куда более толстая и прочная, чем прежняя. Когда Элдин приподняла ее, чтобы забраться в хижину, то обнаружила вторую. А также и то, что воздух внутри был куда теплее, чем она ожидала.

Шагнув внутрь, она встретилась взглядом с Мирисой, сидящей на ворохе шкур у небольшого очага. Прямая, спокойная, с блестящими черными глазами, она улыбнулась, встала и сжала Элдин в объятьях.

Затряслись плечи, из глаз полились ручьи, которые никак было ни остановить, и Элдин возблагодарила своих мертвых богов за то, что все это происходит вдали от чужих глаз и не уронит ее авторитет вождя.


	21. Дневник Агнара

_**Запись 1** _

_Когда я стал вождем Тирска, когда прекрасная Свенья Снежная Песнь стала сперва моей правой рукой, а затем и невестой, я не мог себе и представить, насколько изменится моя жизнь._

_Я отправился на остров Солстхейм в надежде на долгожданный отдых и обрел его в стенах Тирска. Но когда я встретил Свенью, мою любимую Свенью, я стал частью эпической истории, о каких раньше только читал в сказках._

_Свенья рассказала мне о той роковой ночи, когда ужасное существо под названием Удерфрикт напало на ее дом, убивая всех без разбора. Лишь ей одной удалось выжить. Ужасное существо было убито героем, и Тирск обрел нового вождя, хотя и ненадолго._

_И тогда в этой эпической истории появился я. Увидев льняные волосы Свеньи, ее холодные голубые глаза, я влюбился в нее. Она навсегда покорила мое сердце. Вскоре я стал ее мужем... и новым вождем. По правде говоря, это было самое счастливое время во всей моей жизни. Лишь только воспоминания об ужасном Удерфрикте и всех убитых им не давали покоя моей возлюбленной. Каждую ночь ее мучили кошмары, и каждую ночь она вскакивала с постели с искаженным от ужаса лицом, выкрикивая одно и то же: Удерфрикт!_

_Я боялся за рассудок своей жены, но она сама нашла выход. В конце концов, Свенья была воином, и она решила встретиться со своим кошмаром лицом к лицу. Она должна одолеть его. Удерфрикт был повержен... но откуда он появился? Существуют ли и другие такие же? Могут ли такие существа появиться снова? Не погибнут ли снова ее близкие? Расспросив множество исследователей и путешественников со всех концов Тамриэля, она, наконец, нашла ответ на свои вопросы. Удерфрикт не был единственным в своем роде, нет, он был порождением древнего чудовища — Удерфрикт-матроны. Свенья должна была найти и уничтожить это ужасное существо — только так она могла избавить мир от этой угрозы и положить конец своим кошмарам._

_**Запись 2** _

_Клянусь Исмиром, мы искали. Искали. И снова искали. И наконец нашли! Существо заметили пастухи в горах Скайрима._

_**Запись 3** _

_Мы напали на его след и шли по нему много дней, пока не пересекли границу Имперской провинции. Здесь, в холодных горах, местный охотник рассказал нам о смертоносном существе, которое он назвал Ужасом Прыжковой скалы — страшном чудовище, убившем уже более дюжины неосторожных путников. Быть может, это существо и есть та самая Удерфрикт-матрона? Вероятно, оно до сих пор не поймано и не убито только потому, что, в отличие от своего отпрыска, постоянно меняет место своего обитания!_

_**Запись 4** _

_Мы разбили лагерь у Прыжковой скалы — самого высокого естественного наблюдательного пункта во всем Сиродиле. Отсюда можно видеть на многие мили вокруг! Мы будем стоять на страже день и ночь. Мы уже близко, очень близко. И Свенья, и я чувствуем это. У Свеньи хорошо развита интуиция, и она уверена, что Удерфрикт-матрона где-то рядом._

_**Запись 5** _

_Свенье уже начала надоедать моя возня с дневником, но я лично считаю, что он должен стать свидетельством наших странствий и победы над Удерфриктом. Я вижу в ее глазах злость и нетерпение — прямо сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки — но эта запись очень важна, ведь, наконец, на третий день нашего ожидания мы заметили ее — Удерфрикт-матрону! Мне никогда не доводилось раньше видеть ничего подобного: гигантское, троллеобразное существо, шерсть которого сверкает и колышется на холодном ветру — словно само воплощение зимы! Мы спустимся с горы с оружием наготове и уничтожим это кошмарное создание!_

_**Запись 6** _

_Кошмарный провал! Собравшись с силами, мы набросились на чудовище — но все наши попытки убить его были тщетны. Свенья, моя прекрасная Свенья! Моя жена погибла почти мгновенно, и чудовище заглотило ее! И хотя мне стыдно писать об этом, но меня объял такой ужас, что я обратился в бегство. Я постыдно сбежал с поля боя и вернулся в наш лагерь на Прыжковой скале, чтобы собраться с мыслями и взять себя в руки. У меня мало времени. Закончив эту запись, я вновь отправлюсь на встречу с чудовищем. Я уверен, что оно все равно выследит меня; наше сражение неизбежно. Могу ли я надеяться одолеть это чудовище? В одном я уверен: в первый раз мы со Свеньей бросились в бой необдуманно и поспешно. Моя стальная секира? Бесполезна. Лук ледяного вирма моей погибшей жены? Совершенно неэффективен (и полностью проглочен вместе с рукой моей возлюбленной)..._

_Эта тварь, похоже, является порождением холода и неуязвима для него. Если бы в моем распоряжении был огонь, я бы использовал его. Но времени нет. Нет времени отправляться в Гильдию магов за зачарованным мечом или чтобы нанять волшебника. Придется надеяться на секиру. Я отправляюсь в бой, почти не надеясь одолеть эту тварь, которая принесла столько бед людям. Меня утешает только одна мысль: если я погибну, то воссоединюсь со своей возлюбленной Свеньей под высокими сводами Совнгарда._

_Если кто-то сейчас читает эти строки, то это значит, что я мертв. Молитесь Исмиру, чтобы при встрече с этим чудовищем вам повезло больше, чем мне._

_Агнар Стойкий,_

_Вождь Тирска._


End file.
